LAS OPORTUNIDADES DE LA VIDA
by maritee
Summary: Dos años despues de su quebre con Rachel, Quinn decide dejar todo atras y viajar a Texas, lugar que le traera a una pelirroja, la cual la hace caer en las paredes del amor. ¿Que pasara cuando Rachel se entere? ¿Se arrepentira de su error de pasado y volvera por Quinn? ¿Quinn estara dispuesta a dejar la seguridad de la pelirroja para volver con Rachel?. En fin entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

UN BUEN COMIENZO

Quinn Fabray, joven, alegre, hermosa, inteligente y sobre todo creativa; pues obviamente resaltaban las últimas dos ya que era una reconocida joven cineasta a sus cortos 25 años. Todos podrían pensar que la joven rubia tenía todo lo que cualquiera desearía en la vida. Fama, dinero, reconocimiento, miles de pretendientes, un lujoso deportivo y para que decir su hogar. Si, Quinn se sentía plena y dichosa, aunque hace unos años atrás, exactamente 4 años atrás las cosas no habían ido tan bien como ella deseaba. ¿Qué quieren saber a qué me refiero? Pues hace exactamente 4 años ella se había reencontrado con el amor de su vida, su pequeña diva, su estrella, la persona que desde la escuela había amado en silencio. ¿Pues a quien me refiero? A nada más, ni nada menos que Rachel Berry. Quinn mientras tomaba el avión que la llevaría a Texas, reía al recordar a la chica, al recordar el momento en que confeso su amor, cuando la morena le respondió con un beso, los tiempos de cuando era una feliz pareja y Rachel aun no era reconocida en el mundo del espectáculo. Si, era una pareja feliz, vamos que eran como la pareja perfecta, pero como bien sabia Quinn nada era para siempre y después de 2 años en los que vivían en New York, 2 años de feliz vida de pareja, llego el día en que Rachel fue famosa, el día en que al salir a la calle estaban rodeadas de paparazis y la prensa, el día que su manager le dijo que para mantener su imagen debían de encontrarle una pareja falsa, ya que los medios no aceptarían su relación con Quinn, el día en que Rachel Berry decidió poner primero su fama antes que a su novia, el día en que Quinn decidió decir adiós a la vida de Berry y tratar de sobrellevar la ruptura, aunque esta le costó dos años. Pero ahí estaba, después de todo ese tiempo sufriendo, ahí estaba sentada mirando como el avión despegaba a su nuevo destino, donde esperaba tener un nuevo comienzo lejos de New York, lejos de los suburbios, lejos de Rachel Berry, si, especialmente lejos de Rachel Berry.

La rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que observo a la joven a su lado que leía una revista en español, la joven era una pelirroja de piel clara, aunque no sabía de qué color eran sus ojos ya que la pelirroja llevaba lentes de sol, le parecía amigable así que Quinn se dijo a si misma porque no hablarle, después de todo compartirá 4 horas de viaje con esa chica a su lado y así lo hizo.

Disculpa, pero no pude dejar de ver que estás leyendo una revista en español – dijo la rubia con su mejor sonrisa ¿enserio Quinn, no pudiste decir algo mas convincente? pensó la joven mientras veía como la pelirroja suspirara algo frustrada.

Si algo molestaba a la famosa actriz y dueña de una de las más importantes empresas en Texas Teylor Matthew, era la gente fisgona, así que con un pesado suspiro cerro su revista, se sacó sus lentes y estaba preparando su más fiera mirada, pero al ver a la joven rubia con esa hermosa sonrisa, hizo que la joven de 27 años quedara con la boca abierta, hasta que decidió articular palabra.

Bueno cuando escriben algo de ti en España tienes que aprender el idioma –dice con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Quinn asentía Feliz.

Mucho gusto Quinn Fabray –dice la joven mientras estrechaba la mano con la pelirroja quien pensaba un poco y después miraba con asombro.

No puedes ser, eres la famosa cineasta Quinn Fabray –dice Teylor mientras Quinn reía y asentía –bueno como actriz, estoy completamente honrada con poder estrechar la mano de tan genial y hermosa persona –dice mientras Quinn se sonrojaba por el alago –un gusto soy Teylor Matthew –termina diciendo mientras Quinn abría los ojos, preciosos ojos verdes, preciosos e hipnotizantés, pensó Teylor.

Por eso te encontré un parecido –al fin pudo decir Quinn –de verdad el honor es para mí al poder estar con una gran mujer como tú –le dice mientras la pelirroja le daba un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

Aduladora –dice la pelirroja mientras la rubia sonreía –y dime que te trae a mis hermosas tierras Texanas –pregunta a la otra.

Bueno en realidad vine a tomar un descanso –dice la rubia –además vengo a visitar a mi abuela que vive en San Antonio –sonríe al recordar a la anciana quien la apoyo tanto en esos años difíciles.

Genial, entonces si te quedaras un tiempo puedes ir a visitar mi casa –dice sin más la pelirroja. Quinn sabía que la chica era muy directa, sabía que tenía una larga lista de chicas tras de ella, sabía que la chica era gay y suponía que la pelirroja también sabía que ella lo era y también sabía que Teylor Matthew no tenía una casa, sino que la más grande hacienda de Texas en San Antonio.

Tal vez me daré una vuelta por allí - y si Quinn sabía que se podría estar metiendo a la boca del lobo, pero vamos quien es su sano juicio le podría decir que no a la estupenda Teylor Matthew.

Te cobrare la palabra rubia –le guiñe un ojo y Quinn se sonroja, pero dios que ojos más hermosos, grises con un gran destello en ellos. Maldición la rubia se estaba volviendo loca.

Pues espero que lo hagas –decide decir Quinn mientras Teylor levantaba una ceja con una sonrisa, era ella o esa espectacular rubia le estaba devolviendo el coqueteo, bueno Teylor ya había sufrido lo suficiente en el amor como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así y no dudo en acercarse peligrosamente a Quinn.

Créeme que así será –le susurra en el oído haciendo temblar a la rubia quien se quedaba mirando esos hermosos ojos, para luego ver esos apetecibles labios y cuando se iba a acercar, es interrumpida por la azafata.

Buenas tarde señoritas, desean algo de comer –dice la mujer quien había reconocido a ambas chicas.

Bueno creo que no vendría mal –dice Teylor – ¿Qué dices tú? –pregunta a Quinn quien también asiente.

Enseguida les traigo la comida –dice la mujer mientras se retira y a los pocos minutos vuelve con un carrito y les deja la comida.

Después de comer, ambas jóvenes pasaron las horas hablando entre anécdotas de trabajo y una que otra historia personal. Más de una persona las reconoció y les pidieron fotos y autógrafos y hasta un video para saludar a una niña que era fanática de las series en las que actuaba Teylor y las películas de Quinn.

Bien hola Anna. Tu tío me ha dicho a mí y a esta hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado que estas de cumpleaños y que eres fan de nosotras –comienza diciendo Teylor mirando a Quinn para que continuara, mientras el hombre las grababa.

Entonces nosotras te queremos saludar en tu décimo quinto cumpleaños y esperamos que te guste este regalo –sonríe Quinn mientras de reojo veía como Teylor sonreía.

Así que esperamos que sea un gran día para ti y que sigas admirándonos –dice riendo mientras Quinn le golpeaba el hombro y negaba con la cabeza.

Y solo nos queda decirte –dice Quinn mientras miraba a Teylor para que la acompañara –FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS –terminan diciendo mientras el hombre corta el video y les agradece.

Creo que eso fue divertido –decía la pelirroja entre risas.

Como le dices a la chica que siga admirándonos –reía la rubia mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

Oh vamos si no somos tan mal ejemplo –dice seria Teylor mirando a Quinn quien también esta seria, pero de pronto ambas explotan a carcajadas.

Señores pasajeros les avisamos que estamos por aterrizar –de pronto escuchan a la azafata mientras sentían como el avión descendía. Y una vez abajo los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar y ambas mujeres fueron por su equipaje.

Bien supongo que es el adiós –dice Teylor una vez que ella y Quinn tenían sus maletas.

No te desharás de mi tan fácil pelirroja, recuerda que me debes una invitación a tu casa –dice Quinn mientras Teylor reía.

Bien cuando quieras serás recibida en la hacienda Hunter –dice Teylor mientras Quinn reía, aunque siempre había querido saber porque la hacienda se llamaba Hunter si la pelirroja se llamaba Matthew, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Bueno entonces me voy, que tengas un lindo día –se despide Quinn besando la mejilla de la pelirroja quien tiembla ante el contacto.

Adiós y saluda a tu abuela –bromea Teylor mientras Quinn reía y se alejaba –tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo –se dijo a si misma Teylor mientras salía también del aeropuerto.

Tres días pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron, tres días en los que Quinn había pasado uno de ellos instalándose en la casa de su abuela, el segundo recorriendo la cuidad y hablando con ella y el tercero buscando la hacienda de la pelirroja, y al fin al cuarto día ahí estaba afuera de la hacienda, donde se veía una largo camino hacia una mansión, y en los lados gran terreno verde lleno de árboles y plantas.

Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa, y tras dudar 5 veces en si tocar el timbre o no se decidió a hacerlo.

Buenos días, hacienda Hunter ¿Qué necesita? –escucho la voz de un hombre que supuso era mayor.

Eh- mmm. ¿Se encontraba la señorita Matthew? –pregunto un poco dudosa la rubia.

¿Quién la busca? –pregunto cortes el hombre.

Soy Quinn fabray –dice la rubia mientras veía como el portón se abría.

Pase, sigua el sendero hasta la casa –dice el hombre mientras Quinn subía a su auto y se dirigía a la casa.

Bienvenida Señorita Fabray –dice el hombre que Quinn supuso era el mayordomo.

Muchas gracias –dice la rubia mientras entraba a la mansión y quedo sorprendía por el hermoso decorativo y la gran escalera que estaba en la sala principal.

La Señorita Matthew se encuentra en las caballerizas, pero pronto regresara. ¿desea algo de beber o comer mientras espera? –decía el hombre y cuando Quinn iba a responder es sorprendida por la voz de Teylor.

James puedes creer que los chicos ensuciaron mi ropa con lodo –decía divertida la pelirroja mientras entraba con su blusa en la mano y solo en sujetador deportivo dejando sorprendida, maravillada y avergonzada a Quinn.

Ajam señorita tiene invitados –dice el hombre mientras la pelirroja levanta la mirada y ve a Quinn quien le sonreía ruborizada.

¡Oh! Hola Quinn –dice Teylor mientras dudaba de si abrazarla o no –disculpa mi fachada –termina diciendo mientras la abrazaba y besaba la mejilla haciendo que los pelos de Quinn se erizaran.

No te preocupes, no me molesta –dice la rubia mientras se relamía los labios haciendo que la pelirroja riera.

¡Miranda! –de pronto llama James mientras Quinn miraba a una joven vestida de mucama –lleva la blusa de la señorita a la lavandería y tráele una polera –dice el hombre mientras la joven miraba a Teylor quien le sonreía y entregaba la blusa haciendo que la joven se sonrojara – ¡RAPIDO MUJER! –exclamaba el hombre mientras rápidamente la mujer desaparecía.

James no tienes que tratas así a la muchacha –recriminada Teylor con los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras Quinn miraba divertida la escena.

Lo siento por el comportamiento y recibimiento inadecuado de mi ama señorita Fabray –decía el hombre mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza y Teylor bufaba.

James, no me ignores, no te disculpes por mí y no me llames ama, te lo he dicho miles de veces –dice la pelirroja en forma de reproche mientras Quinn solo se sorprendía mas por el comportamiento infantil de la joven y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo adorable que se veía.

Primero la llamo ama porque eso es usted, mi ama –dice el hombre –segundo me disculpo por usted porque le hice una promesa a su difunto padre de que yo la cuidaría y educaría –continua y termina –y yo nunca la ignoro, porque sabe que usted es como una hija para mí –termina diciendo el hombre mientras Teylor se acercaba y lo abrazaba.

Sé que me adoras James –decía la joven mientras James trataba de alejarla.

Por favor señorita Teylor, no está presentable para este tipo de actos –decía el hombre mientras Teylor y Quinn reían.

Aquí está la polera –de pronto llega la joven mientras le entregaba la prenda a la pelirroja y se retiraba.

Bien entonces ahora que la señorita esta presentable las dejo solas –termina diciendo James mientras se marchaba y Teylor solo negaba.

Lo siento Quinn él es medio chapado a la antigua –decía Teylor mientras invitaba a la chica a salir a recorrer sus terrenos.

No te preocupes me parece un buen hombre, además se ve que te quiere y preocupa mucho por ti –dice Quinn mientras la pelirroja asentía.

Si es una larga historia, pero si deseas te la puedo contar mientras recorremos los terrenos a caballo –dice tomando de la mano a la rubia para que la siguiera.

Me encantaría poder cabalgar, de hecho me encantan los caballos –decía alegre Quinn quien tomaba con firmeza la mano de la otra joven.

Lo sé, recuerdo que me lo dijiste, por eso te lo propongo – termina diciendo Teylor mientras Quinn se sorprendía por el detalle de la chica.

Hay ocasiones en las que la vida te da un golpe tras otro y cuando piensas que nada bueno puede salir, la vida te sorprende y aparece un ángel para ayudarte a sanar el dolor. Eso es lo que pensaba Quinn que le estaba sucediendo, al fin había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera olvidar todo el dolor del pasado.

Tal vez este sea un buen comienzo después de todo –dice Quinn ya montada en una yegua blanca mientras la pelirroja le sonreía montada en un caballo negro y así ambas salían a encaminadas hacia su nuevo destino.


	2. LA VIDA ME SONRIE

LA VIDA ME SONRIE

Teylor Matthew, alta, pelirroja, protectora, autoritaria, la mujer más bella según una revista el año pasado, inteligente y alegre. Así es como la gente que conocía a la chica la describía, además de obviar que era una de las personas más ricas de todo Texas. Dueña de una de las más grandes empresas del lugar, reconocida actriz internacional y gran abogada. Si, cualquiera envidiaba la vida de Teylor, pero bien sabia la joven que solo envidiaban esa parte, porque su pasado no había sido tan grato para ella. ¿Quieren saber cómo fue? Pues aquí les va.

Hace 27 años tras, cuando la chica estaba por nacer en vísperas de navidad, su madre Teylor Hunter, estaba teniendo complicaciones en el parto y además su padre John Hunter, se encontraba en Dallas, y cuando se enteró que su mujer estaba dando a luz tomo su auto y acelero a fondo y como el tráfico era terrible, sufrió un accidente muriendo instantáneamente. Si terrible pensaran, pero las cosas por el otro lado no iban mejor ya que su madre tras empeorar el parto fue llevaba a urgencias y al no haber nadie que respondiera por ella el doctor decidió informar a la mujer que podía salvar la vida de su bebé o la de ella, pero no ambas y bueno ya sabrán la respuesta.

Al nacer fue llevaba a un orfanato donde estuvo 2 años, hasta que una pareja decidió adoptar a la pequeña la cual fue nombrada Teylor por la cadena que llevaba, recuerdo de su difunta madre. Así pasaron los años y la joven Matthew ya con 17 años de edad vivía feliz junto a sus hermanos menores y padres. A pesar de que la chica era una rebelde, era completamente responsable por eso ese 29 de diciembre, estaba esperando a sus padres, quien habían ido de viaje dejando a la pelirroja a cargo. Todo iba bien, su hermana Leyla de 15 años, la ayudaba a lavar la loza mientras sus otros hermanos veían la televisión, hasta que de pronto el teléfono suena y Teylor contesta bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, quien se preocupa por la reacción de la joven quien se tapaba la boca y comenzaba a llorar, para luego cortar, mirar a Leyla y decirle que sus padres han muerto en un accidente del avión en el que viajaban.

Teylor con 22 años ya era toda una mujer madura, ya que después de la muerte de sus padres tuvo la obligación de hacerse cargo de sus hermanos, y al fin estos estaban grandes como para valerse por sí mismo. Así que la joven ahora se dedicaría de lleno a terminar su último año de abogacía y al fin poder ejercer esa carrera que tanto le encantaba, y a pesar de todas las cosas malas del pasado la joven había encontrado al amor de su vida, un joven con quien se proyectaba a futuro. Además ese mismo año se enteró de que era la poseedora de una mansión y empresa en Texas, herencia de sus padres biológicos y se enteró que era una Hunter, pero como la vida odiaba a la pelirroja decidió darle un nuevo golpe.

Ya con 23 la chica estaba embarazada de 7 meses y se encontraba caminado por la cuidad, para juntarse con su prometido y así comprarle la cuna al bebé, pero no les ha pasado en algún momento cuando van a cruzar la calle, que se detienen a pensar ¿y si de pronto algún conductor loco viene y me atropella? Bueno eso fue lo que Teylor pensó mientras cruzaba y escuchaba la sirena de la policía acercarse y cuando volteo fue demasiado tarde. Unos ladrones que habían robado un banco la atropellaron dejando a la mujer gravemente herida y en coma por un año.

24 años ya cuando de pronto te despiertas, te percatas que tu hermana estaba llorando mientras un médico te mira sorprendido y tu estas confundida y lo único que te preocupa es tu bebé, pero cuando vez la mirada triste de tu hermana, sabes que todo se ha desmoronado.

Teylor trataba de sobrellevar la pérdida de su hijo y el que no podría tener más, aparte de que el idiota de tu prometido se haya escusado de que no podía sobrellevar que estuvieras en coma y decidiera irse lejos a hacer una nueva vida. ¡HOMBRES! Pensó Teylor mientras viajaba a Chile junto a su hermana, en donde se estableció por un año, hasta que recibió una llamada de James informándole que tenía que volver a la empresa en Texas y así fue que a los 25 años y con la ayuda de James, Teylor Matthew sobresalto en el mercado de los negocios.

Genial, pensó al fin su vida de sonreía, solo le faltaba alguien y así conoció a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, cuando por accidente esta choco su auto contra el deportivo de la pelirroja. Fue amor a primera vista y como la pelirroja ya era conocida en el mundo de la actuación, los medios no tardaron en entrometerse y publicar el escándalo de que la guapa pelirroja tenía una relación sentimental con una de las managers más reconocidas, Kate Wolfe. Claro que ambas lo mantuvieron en secreto y supieron persuadir a los medios, pero como esto era la vida real para la pelirroja, otra vez un trágico accidente le quito al amor de su vida.

Y ahora estaba sentada a la orilla de la laguna, con una cascada que pertenecía a sus terreno, junto a una rubia que había logrado conquistar su corazón, después de que hace 2 años de duelo y pensando que su corazón se había congelado.

¿entonces estos terrenos son de tus padres, los cuales murieron cuando tú naciste? –de pronto pregunta la rubia, ya que la chica le había explicado por qué la hacienda se llamaba Hunter.

Exacto –dice la pelirroja mientras le daba una manzana que había traído en un canasto, ya que había planeado un picnic –además con la ayuda de James, pude sacar a delante este lugar –agrega mientras la otra chica asentía.

Supongo que debió de ser difícil –dice mientras Teylor sonreía.

En un comienzo si, estaba completamente estresada, pero un día recorriendo el lugar encontré esta laguna y me perdí en la cascada y desde entonces cuando me siento mal o quiero pensar vengo aquí –decía mirando hacia la caída.

Es hermosa –dice Quinn mientras chapoteaba sus pies a la orilla de la laguna.

Si, aunque tú lo eres más –dice la pelirroja mientras Quinn se sonrojaba –mira ven acompáñame –decía Teylor mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la llevaba cerca de la cascada.

¿Qué haremos? –pregunta Quinn, pero de pronto Teylor la empuja debajo de la cascada y la rubia queda completamente empapada – ¡Dios Teylor! –exclamaba mientras la otra reía, pero de pronto al sentir la mano de Quinn tirándola hacia ella y la cascada, dejo de hacerlo.

¡Quinn! –dice ahora Teylor mientras la rubia reía y le tiraba agua, y así se llevaron un buen tiempo ya que el día era caluroso y no les venía mal refrescarse.

Después de un tiempo, una apenada Quinn aún seguía dentro de la laguna solo con su ropa interior de encaje, mientras Teylor también solo en ropa interior colgaba las demás prendas en un árbol para que se secaran.

Quinn no paraba de mirar el perfecto cuerpo de la pelirroja que estaba de espaldas, hasta que se detuvo a mirar el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda – ¿qué significa? –de pronto pregunto.

¿El qué? –pregunto Teylor sin voltearse.

El tatuaje –dice la rubia mientras la pelirroja se volteaba.

Son dos peces koi formando el yin-yang –dice sin más Teylor mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño haciendo que la pelirroja riera.

¿Pero qué significado tiene para que te lo hicieras? –pregunta mientras Teylor se metía a la laguna y nadaba un poco.

Bueno me lo hice, porque para mí el yin-yang representa que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno, o malo en la vida –dice mientras se encogía de hombros – y este –le mostraba unas formas de enredadera que estaban bajo los peces –me lo hice junto a mi hermana, es como un lazo de unión - termina diciendo mientras Quinn sonreía.

Se deben querer mucho con tu hermana –decía la rubia mientras nadaba tras la otra chica.

Leyla es especial. Fue un gran apoyo para mí después de todo lo que me paso –dice con un dejo de tristeza, percatándose Quinn de esto y queriendo saber que le había pasado a la pelirroja.

¿Muchos problemas? –no aguanto Quinn y pregunto.

Problemas es poco –reía con ironía mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la laguna – a veces me pongo a pensar que mi madre debería haber elegido su vida antes que la mía –suspira reflejando tristeza en sus ojos, y Quinn no puedo evitar acercarse a consolarla.

No digas eso –toma sus manos – con lo poco que he visto de ti, me he dado cuenta que eres muy importante para las personas que te rodean –ahora tocaba su cara haciendo que la pelirroja la mirada algo ruborizada –además, si no hubieras nacido, yo no hubiera conocido a tan maravillosa persona, así que ahora quiero ver una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro –dice Quinn mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pelirroja y hacía cosquillas.

No, no Quinn, p-para –reía mientras la rubia estaba sobre ella sin cesar su tortura –POR FAVOR –rogaba la pelirroja pero Quinn no se dejaría convencer tan facil.

Vamos si esto es divertido –decía Quinn, pero en un descuido Teylor la volteo y la sujeto las manos sobre su cabeza, mientras reía.

Ahora quien se divierte –dice riendo mientras Quinn sonreía y de pronto la situación paso de divertida a incomoda. La rubia se perdió en los ojos de Teylor, mientras esta miraba los labios de la otra y ambas con sus pulsaciones a mil y ambas se iban acercando.

C-Creo que se nos hace tarde –de pronto dice Teylor soltando a Quinn, la cual suspiraba con frustración –Rayos estuve a punto de besarla –se decía a sí misma en su mente.

**En realidad ella también te quería besar –**de pronto Teylor tenía una pelea con su subconsciente mientras Quinn se vestía en silencio.

Genial tu siempre tan oportuno subconsciente –bufaba en su mente la pelirroja mientras ya ambas estaban montando los caballos devuelta a la mansión.

**¡Que! solo digo la verdad. No debiste haberte detenido. De seguro hoy la tendrías en tu cama.**

No quiero tenerla en mi cama – iba seria mientras Quinn la miraba extrañada por el silencio que se había producido.

**Si claro, eso ni tú te lo crees.**

Bueno tal vez si la quiero en mi cama, pero no quiero que sea algo de una noche.

**Entonces, deberías hablarle, porque te está diciendo algo, mientras tú discutes conmigo **-Dice el subconsciente mientras Teylor reacciona.

¿Teylor te pasa algo? – pregunta Quinn mientras pasaba una mano delante de los ojos de la chica quien la mira.

No, no. Solo estaba pensando –dice la chica mientras Quinn asiente –bien Teylor es ahora o nunca –piensa la chica –Quinn, si deseas puedes quedarte a comer.

No quiero molestar –dice Quinn – ¿enserio me invita a comer, después de que casi no besamos? –pensaba la rubia.

No es ninguna molestia, además quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial –sonríe la chica y Quinn suspira pensando que la pelirroja tal vez sabia el poder que tenía esa sonrisa sobre ella.

Está bien tu ganas –dice Quinn mientras Teylor asentía y comenzaba a cabalgar más rápido –Hey que haces –gritaba la rubia.

Una carrera, vamos Quinn –gritaba Teylor mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a cabalgar más rápido tras esta.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión y tras una gran reprimenda por parte de James, las chicas con ropa limpia, ya que James conociendo a su ama, había comprado ropa nueva para sus invitados la cual estaba en un gran cuarto.

No puedo creer que tengas un cuarto lleno de ropa que no es para ti –decía la rubia mientras bajaban la escalera.

James la compro –dice riendo –siempre que vienen amigos a visitarme terminamos quedando impresentables, entonces James se encargó de comprar muda, de todos los tamaños, y para hombre, mujer y niños –se encogía de hombros la pelirroja.

Después te la traeré –decía la rubia.

Te la puedes quedar, después de todo yo no la ocupare –dice mientras Quinn reía.

Mientras bajaban Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar a muchas personas, y aún más fue su sorpresa cuando entro al comedor, por encontrarse a un número considerable de personas que algunos había visto como trabajadores de la pelirroja.

Al fin llegas pelirroja, nos moríamos de hambre –dice un chico que Quinn identifico como el capataz de la hacienda.

Esteban, siempre tan cariñoso –reía Teylor mientras le daba pequeñas cachetadas en la mejilla –espero que no te moleste tanta gente –le susurra a la rubia.

¿Siempre es así? –pregunta la rubia mientras Teylor asiente.

Es una casa grande, me llevo bien con todos, son como mi familia, así que siempre comemos todos juntos –dice sin importancia mientras Quinn sonreía por la amabilidad de la chica.

Bien tomemos asiento que estamos esperando –dice efusivo Esteban, mientras todos se sentaban y Quinn se posicionaba a un lado de Teylor, quien estaba al frente de la mesa.

¿Esperen aun no llega? –de pronto pregunto Teylor, mientras todos se miraban y de pronto escuchan la puerta abrirse y a alguien corriendo.

T.K –aparece una efusiva niña de 10 años, rubia de ojos azules.

Mika, ven aquí pequeña –se levantaba Teylor mientras la niña se abalanzaba sobre esta.

T.K hoy saque buena calificación en ciencias –decía la chica mientras mostraba sus notas, para luego observar la mesa fruncir el ceño – ¿Iban a comer sin mí?

No cariño te estábamos esperando –sonríe Teylor mientras bajaba a Mika quien no paraba de mirar a alguien en la mesa.

¿Nueva novia? –pregunta apuntando a Quinn mientras esta se ruborizaba.

Mika compórtate y ve a saludar a Quinn –dice seria Teylor mientras la chica se dirigía a la rubia.

Hola, pequeña soy Quinn –dice la chica mientras Mika la examinaba cautelosamente.

Mika –dice la joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –mientras volvía a examinar a la chica – ¿espera, Quinn? –pregunta la joven mientras la rubia mayor asentía – ¿Quinn Fabray? –la mayor vuelve a asentir – ¿la creadora de mis películas favoritas? –Quinn mira extrañada a Teylor mientras esta reía y de pronto Mika se abalanza a abrazar a la rubia, quien devuelve el gesto, divertida.

Mika deja tranquila a Quinn –Decía acercándose feliz Teylor, ya que la pequeña era muy cerrada con las chicas que había tenido la pelirroja, aunque fueran chicas de algunos días.

Me alegra que estés en casa –decía feliz a Quinn –y si T.K te trata mal solo dime y yo me encargo –sentencia apuntando a Teylor quien fruncía el ceño, mientras Quinn reía.

¿Por qué T.K? –de pronto pregunto Quinn, mientras todos en la mesa reían y a Teylor no le iba a gustar lo que venía.

Su segundo nombre es Katrina –le susurra la pequeña y Quinn miraba divertida a Teylor quien tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

¿Cómo el huracán? –pregunta Quinn mientras todos estallaban en una carcajada.

En mi defensa nací antes que el dichoso huracán –dice enfadada la pelirroja –y ustedes dejen de reírse –decía mientras golpeaba el brazo de Esteban, provocando que todos rieran aún más.

Pero le gusta que le digan Kat –decía Mika a Quinn quien asentía divertida por la situación.

Tu jovencita, será mejor que vayas a dejar tus cosas a la habitación, te lavas las manos y vienes a comer –dice con voz de mando la pelirroja, mientras la pequeña rubia bufaba y salía hacia las escaleras.

Ella es tu…-de pronto le susurraba Quinn a Teylor a lo que la chica la interrumpe pensando lo que venía.

No, no se mi hija –dice con una sonrisa mientras Quinn baja la mirada avergonzada –Es la sobrina de James, sus padres muriendo hace 2 años y como James es el único pariente que tiene es su tutor –termina diciendo mientras Quinn miraba sorprendida –aunque de verdad la quiero como una hija –ríe la mujer mientras Quinn la miraba enternecida.

Y así pasaron una entretenida cena una vez que Mika volvió. Quinn reía a veces en las conversaciones, mientras Esteban reclamaba que la pelirroja siempre pedía que hicieran comida vegana, a lo que Teylor le decía que si quería carne podía ir a prepararse. A la rubia le fascino que Teylor también fuera vegetariana, ya que tenían algo en común.

T.K quiero ver una película –decía Mika una vez que todos habían terminado la cena –Quinn puede acompañarnos –agrega mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y esta no podía decirle que no.

Mika no molestes a Quinn, además sabes que mañana tienes clases y se te hará tarde –dice reganando la pelirroja.

Son las 21:30 y tú me dijiste que podía acostarme a más tardar a las 23:00, tengo tiempo de sobra –contestaba la chica –además a Quinn no le molesta quedarse –dice mirando a la rubia.

Sí, no tengo problemas, además ando con mi última película por si la quieres ver –dice la rubia mientras Mika saltaba sobre ella abrazándola y Teylor suspiraba dándose por vencido.

Una vez que veían la película las tres en uno de los sillones grandes de la pelirroja, Mika que estaba en medio de las dos se recostó sobre las piernas de Quinn mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello y Teylor miraba feliz la interacción de las rubias.

No puedo creer que al final de verdad tuvo el accidente y todo fue un sueño –decía entre sollozos Mika refiriéndose al chico de la película, mientras Quinn la reconfortaba, mientras miraba a Teylor quien se estaba llorando también.

¿Teylor estas llorando? –decía riendo la rubia mientras la pelirroja rápidamente se limpiaba las lágrimas.

No, no, solo me entro algo a los ojos –decía mientras Mika murmuraba un "si claro" –Bien tu jovencita te has pasado 10 minutos ve a lavarte y te acuestas –dice autoritaria mientras la pequeña rubia bufa y se despide de Quinn.

Creo que yo me iré –dice Quinn mientras Teylor miraba su reloj.

Es muy tarde y me quedaría preocupada, puedes pasar la noche aquí –dice la pelirroja mientras Mika aun no subía a su cuarto.

Si hay habitaciones de sobra –dice la pequeña brincando, mientras Teylor la miraba enojada porque aún no se iba a dormir.

Me encantaría, pero tu casa es muy grande y me asustaría dormir sola –decía sin pensar Quinn.

Puedes dormir con Teylor, yo cuando llegue acá dormía con ella, porque también me asustaba la casa –decía Mika mientras Quinn se sonrojaba por la ocurrencia de la chica y Teylor pensaba que debía premiarla por lo que acababa de decir.

No tengo ningún problema si quieres hacerme compañía –dice Teylor con esa sonrisa que tenía embobaba a Quinn.

Bien, llamare a mi abuela para avisarle –suspira Quinn mientras tomaba su teléfono y Mika brincaba de felicidad.

Tal vez la vida me esté sonriendo de nuevo –pensaba Teylor mientras guiaba a Quinn a su habitación.


	3. ALGO INESPERADO, PERO DESEADO

**N/A: primero quiero agradecer a todos las que me escriben, es un agrado para mí que lean mi fic, segundo** **ya solucione el problema del idioma, y tercero sé que esta historia se ve algo centrada en Teylor, pero como es un personajes importante en la historia y además casi todo transcurre en su casa**, **pensé debían conocerla mejor**.

**Y se me olvidaba, en febrero saldré a la cordillera por dos semanas asi que no podre subir capítulos, pero veré la posibilidad de subir el cuarto antes de irme**, **así que disfruten, no me odien ni odien a mi pelirroja y las dejo leer así que A POR ELLO TIGRES/AS ;)**

INESPERADO, PERO DESEADO

¿Qué podía hacer que Quinn Fabray estuviera despierta a las 2 de la mañana? Sí, eso era por estar acostada al lado de Teylor Matthew, sin duda no había sido una buena idea el dormir en su cama, pensaba Quinn mientras se volteaba hacia Teylor y se percata de que la pelirroja estaba mirándola.

Dios el contraste de sus ojos grises con la poca luz que entra la hacen ver tan encantadora –Pensaba la rubia mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja, quien devolvía el gesto.

¿No puedes dormir? –pregunta a Quinn, la cual asiente.

Creo que Morfeo no me quiere en sus brazos esta noche –dice Quinn –porque tal vez me quiere en los tuyos –pensó, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez podríamos hacer algo, digo para pasar el sueño –decía mientras Quinn la miraba levantando una ceja.

¿Qué propones? –dice la rubia temiendo la respuesta.

Juguemos a las 20 preguntas, para conocernos mejor –dice mientras se encoje de hombros mientras Quinn sonreía y pensaba si la chica podía ser más tierna.

Bien yo primero –dice Quinn mientras pensaba – ¿color favorito? –vaya Quinn que genial pregunta –se decía a si misma con ironía.

Plateado –dice Teylor -¿libro favorito?

Cien años de soledad -¿película favorita?

No lo sé, locura en las vegas– dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras Quinn reía –hey no te rías–dice con una sonrisa golpeando a Quinn suavemente.

¿Por qué esa película? – pregunta la rubia.

Bueno tengo mis razones –responde con una sonrisa burlona –además actúa Cameron Díaz, es decir es CAMERON DIAZ- se expresaba con sus manos y ambas reían - ¿Quién fue tu ultima pareja? –de pronto pregunta mientras Quinn se congelaba, ya que no se había acordado de Rachel desde que conoció a Teylor.

Es una persona conocida –dice Quinn incomoda, mientras Teylor solo la miraba.

Si te incomoda, no lo digas –dice Teylor pero Quinn niega con la cabeza.

Rachel Berry –dice mientras Teylor procesa un poco el nombre.

¿la chica de Broadway? –pregunta sorprendida.

Sip. Ahora me toca preguntarte a ti –dice Quinn tratando de evitar el tema.

Hey, no es justo –reía con los brazos sobre su pecho la pelirroja.

No es mi culpa –decía Quinn mientras le sacaba la lengua - ¿Que es esa cicatriz que tienes bajo tu vientre? –de pronto pregunta Quinn ya que desde que se la vio en la laguna quería saber.

Veo que te percataste de ella –dice Teylor un poco triste mientras suspiraba y se paraba en busca de algo.

Si no quieres… –dice Quinn, pero es detenida por Teylor.

Me gustaría que supieras, después de todo, esto es para conocernos mejor –dice Teylor mientras le sonreía para calmarla y le entregaba 2 fotos a Quinn.

¿Estabas embarazada? –se sorprendía Quinn mientras mira una de las fotografías en las que aparecía una más joven Teylor con la panza.

Si, estaba tan feliz –suspira Teylor mientras veía como la rubia miraba la otra imagen que era una ecografía.

¿Qué paso? –dice Quinn mientras veía como a la pelirroja le temblaban los labios.

Paso hace mucho tiempo. Tenía 23 años y 7 meses de embarazo, cuando me dirigía a comprarle una cuna al bebé –se detiene mientras corre una lagrima por su rostro y la rubia la abraza –iba cruzando la calle, todo normal, hasta que un vehículo conducido por unos delincuentes que habían robado un banco me choco –dice ya perdiendo el control y llorando pesadamente aferrándose a la rubia –quede en coma por un año y cuando desperté me dijeron que había perdido a mi bebé y que me tuvieron que sacar el útero porque estaba seriamente dañado –termina mientras Quinn estaba completamente en shock.

Sabes –dice la rubia mientras Teylor trataba de calmarse –yo también tuve un bebé en la secundaria –dice mientras Teylor la miraba sorprendida –pero cuando mis padres se enteraron, me echaron de la casa.

Lo siento –decía ya calmada Teylor mientras Quinn comenzaba a llorar.

Yo también, porque eso me llevo a tomar la decisión de darla en adopción –decía rompiéndose –no hay día en que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

¿Pero la has visto? –pregunta Teylor mientras tomaba las manos de Quinn y hacia pequeños círculos en ella, para que se calmara.

Sí, es una hermosa niña. Muy inteligente y es feliz a pesar de todo –dice con una sonrisa recordando a Beth.

Sabes, alguien me dijo una vez que las cosas pasan por algo. Tal vez el destino te tenía algo preparado para el futuro –dice mientras miraba a los ojos a Quinn quien se calmaba un poco.

Tal vez tienes razón –decía Quinn ya más calmada, ya que de verdad la pelirroja le transmitía paz.

Claro, después de todo la vida es una locura –dice riendo la pelirroja.

¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor locura? –pregunta Quinn para pasar el doloroso tema que habían tocado.

No lo sé, he realizado muchas cosas locas –reía Teylor.

Te escucho –incitaba Quinn mientras Teylor trataba de recordar.

Veamos, me tire desde un puente, salte de un avión, nade con tiburones, estuve en un reallity, -seguía pensando mientras Quinn se sorprendía –ya lo tengo –dice fuerte la pelirroja y Quinn la miraba expectante –me case en las vegas.

ESPERA ¿QUE? -decía sin creérselo la rubia mientras Teylor reía.

Bueno ya sabes, las vegas, haces locuras, lo pasas bien, no sé –decía Teylor –me deje llevar por la emoción.

¿Pero cómo, con quién? –preguntaba Quinn aun sin poder creérselo.

Me emborrache, y con una chica que conocí esa noche –dice algo avergonzada la pelirroja –aunque anulamos el matrimonio al otro día.

Ósea que eres una separada –bromeaba Quinn mientras Teylor reía.

Algo más para contar –decía la pelirroja mientras se encogía de hombros –además te dije que tenía mis razones para que me gustara locura en las vegas –sonreía y Quinn estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

Y así pasaron la noche hablando sobre cuando eran adolescentes y Quinn contaba lo mala que fue en la secundaria y Teylor le decía sobre sus actos de rebeldía a los 17. Se llevaron un buen tiempo así, pero al final ambas cayeron ante el sueño.

Estoy tan cómoda y huele tan bien –decía mientras se removía Quinn y comenzaba a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue cabello rojo sobre su nariz – ¿pero qué? –dice en su mente la rubia mientras veía que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Teylor y la abrazaba por las cadera, mientras la pelirroja tenía una mano sobre el cabello de Quinn y la otra sobre sus brazos.

Se ve tan hermosa –pensaba la rubia mientras no dejaba de mirar a la calmada chica durmiendo y se detenía en sus labios.

**Deberías besarla **–hacia aparición el subconsciente de la rubia.

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –regañaba Quinn no muy convencida.

**Sabes que quieres hacerlo, no me engañas **–decía el subconsciente mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño, pero de pronto siente como Teylor sacaba su mano de la cabeza de la rubia y se removía un poco.

Hola –dice en un susurro Teylor mientras miraba a Quinn quien estaba incomoda por la situación.

Hola, buenos días –dice la rubia mientras deshacía el abrazo y se alejaba de Teylor.

Buen día, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunta la pelirroja mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

Bien, y no como tú, pareces resfriada –dice Quinn ya que la voz de Teylor era ronca a lo que la chica negaba y reía.

Cuando duermo tengo la costumbre de respirar por la boca –dice y agrega –por eso despierto con voz ronca –termina diciendo ya con su voz normal mientras Quinn asentía.

Bueno supongo que es hora de que me marche –dice Quinn viendo la hora.

Puedes quedarte a desayunar –le dice Teylor mientras se metía al baño a lo que Quinn no se opone.

Una vez abajo amabas chicas estaban sentadas en el comedor mientras le servían el desayuno.

Señorita tiene una llamada –De pronto llega James con el teléfono y se lo entrega a la pelirroja quien se disculpa con Quinn y contesta.

¿Alo? –dice la joven mientras Quinn la miraba.

_Hey Teylor estas ocupada__ –_Decía la voz de un joven al otro lado de la línea.

Estoy tomando desayuno. ¿necesitas algo Jeffrey? –dice la pelirroja.

_Necesitamos que vengas a la empresa, estamos organizando la reunión con la francesa que vendrá en unos días__–_decía el chico mientras Teylor fruncía el ceño.

Está bien, en 45 minutos más estaré por ahí –dice la pelirroja mientras cortaba.

Paso algo señorita –dice James mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Tengo una reunión en la empresa –dice la joven mientras Quinn la miraba.

Iré a ordenar el traje entonces –dice James mientras se retiraba y Teylor bufaba.

¿Tienes algún problema? –pregunta preocupada Quinn y tomaba la mano de Teylor.

No, es solo que odio usar esas faldas –dice seria la chica mientras la rubia reía.

No creo que sea para tanto, de seguro te ves igual de guapa –dice Quinn y Teylor la miraba levantando una ceja.

¿Crees que soy guapa? –pregunta y Quinn se pone roja.

Bueno todo el mundo lo piensa –se excusa la rubia y Teylor ríe.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Teylor se fue a cambiar y le decía a Quinn que la esperara para que salieran juntas.

Bien entonces adiós –dice la rubia mientras miraba a Teylor.

Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa –le decía la pelirroja y Quinn asentía.

Despídeme de Mika –dice Quinn y Teylor asiente.

Bueno, puedes venir cuando quieras- -reía Teylor haciendo reír a la rubia.

Entonces nos vemos –dice mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla de Teylor, pero esta se movió un poco y casi se besan en los labios.

Lo siento –dice algo nerviosa la pelirroja mientras Quinn negaba.

No te preocupes –dice y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y sube a su auto mientras Teylor la miraba marcharse y se tocaba la mejilla con la mano.

Tensión sexual –de pronto le susurra Esteban haciendo que la pelirroja saltara del susto.

Rayos Esteban, deja de molestar y ve a trabajar –le dice enojada y ruborizada la pelirroja mientras se subía a su auto y se marchaba a la empresa.

Y así pasaron 4 días, mientras Quinn esa mañana veía la televisión junto a su abuela y se quedó pegada al ver lo que hablaban en el programa.

Y esta es la imagen de Teylor Matthew muy bien acompañada por una hermosa mujer –decía el tipo de la televisión mientras se veía a la pelirroja con su traje formal comiendo con una mujer alta, delgada y rubia.

Al parecer mis fuentes dicen que esa mujer se llama Fanny Nollet y es de Francia –decía otra mujer del panel.

¿Será una nueva conquista? –pregunta otro hombre, mientras se formaba un debate en el programa.

Esa chica siempre hace noticia por sus miles de romances –decía la Abuela de Quinn mientras esta la miraba.

No creo que sea cierto –decía seria la rubia y miraba a su abuela.

¿Porque lo dices cariño? –pregunta su abuela.

Bueno, la conocí cuando venía hacia acá –responde la rubia mientras su abuela la miraba –y me pareció una buena chica –agrega y la mujer mayor sonreía.

No me digas que caíste bajo sus encantos –bromeaba la mujer – ¿acaso es ella tu admirador secreto que te envía esas hermosas flores? –seguía preguntando la mujer en modo de broma.

¡ABUELA POR FAVOR! –decía Quinn notoriamente nerviosa, ya que si era la pelirroja la de las flores las cuales firmaba con un T.K

Cariño, era broma. No fue para tanto –decía la mujer mientras veía como su nieta se paraba de la mesa y lavaba sus cosas.

Lo sé abuela, es solo que tengo que salir a comprar algo –dice la chica mientras besaba la frente de la mujer y salía de la casa.

Y ahí iba Quinn en su deportivo azul, mientras pasaba por un colegio y vio a una pequeña rubia que le pareció familiar.

¿Mika? –dice la rubia cuando se dirigía hacia la pequeña.

Quinn –abrazaba la chica a la rubia mayor –Porque no has ido a verme –dice con un puchero mientras Quinn se sentía culpable.

Estaba ocupada, pero dime ¿porque estás aquí sola? –pregunta viendo que no había nadie más fuera del colegio y ya era mediodía.

Un profesor estaba enfermo y nos dieron retiro –dice la pequeña y agrega –he llamado a T.K pero no contesta. Además no la vi en la mañana porque tenía su habitación cerrada por dentro –dice con el ceño fruncido la pequeña.

Bueno tiene derecho a tener privacidad en su habitación –decía la rubia mientras tocaba la cabeza de la pequeña quien negaba.

Pero ella nunca la cierra, solo lo hace cuando esta con alguien, además anoche llego muy tarde –decía en modo de protesta Mika mientras Quinn la miraba seria por lo que acababa de decir la pequeña y por lo que vio en la televisión.

Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a casa –decía Quinn a lo que la pequeña la abrazaba –bien tengo mi auto un poco más allá vamos.

Bien vamos –dice dándole la mano y así llegaron a la mansión.

Bienvenida Mika –decía James mientras abrazaba a su sobrina –Vaya señorita Fabray ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –preguntaba el hombre mientras miraba a Mika quien tomaba la rubia de la mano y la llevaba a la habitación de Teylor.

¡MIKA! –gritaba James ya perdiendo de vista a las rubias y suspiraba pesadamente tomando el teléfono.

Me puedes explicar porque me trajiste aquí –decía Quinn mientras la chica golpeaba la puerta de la pelirroja y no había respuesta.

Solo no quería que tío James te molestara –decía con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena y luego abría la puerta del cuarto de Teylor.

Espera, porque me llevas adentro –se ponía nerviosa Quinn cuando Mika la tiro dentro de la habitación.

Dios apesta a alcohol –dice la pequeña mientras con Quinn veían a Teylor tirada sobre su cama con su blusa a medio abrochar y despeinada.

Si tanto te molesta el olor, no deberías estar aquí –articula la pelirroja mientras con un quejido abría los ojos y se tocaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

No me trates así, además Quinn vino a verte –decía la joven y Teylor levantaba la mirada y veía a una Quinn divertida, aunque luego se volvió seria.

Hola Quinn –dice mientras se sentaba y la rubia le devolvía el saludo –y Mika que haces acá, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? -pregunta mientras veía la hora –son solo las doce el día.

Nos dieron retiro, y eso lo sabias si contestaras mis llamadas –decía levantando la voz haciendo que la pelirroja de nuevo se tocara la cabeza con una mueva de dolor.

Mika, no le grites, Teylor no está bien –dice Quinn a la pequeña que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Gracias –dice la Teylor.

No ves que eso le pasa a las personas que salen en las noches y beben de mas –explicaba Quinn ahora mirando ella con el ceño fruncido a la pelirroja la cual bufaba con los brazos cruzados.

Señorita le traigo un café –de pronto llega James y le entrega la taza a la pelirroja quien agradecía poder tener cafeína en el cuerpo –y la señorita Nollet le dejo esta nota –dice mientras le pasa el papel bajo la atenta mirada de ambas rubias –con su permiso me retiro –y sale de la habitación.

Gracias –dice Teylor mientras dejaba el café en la mesita de descanso y leía el papel.

Yo quiero verlo –decía Mika mientras le quitaba el papel y lo leía en voz alta –**cariño muchas gracias por la fiesta de anoche y por hospedarme en tu habitación ;). Hubiera sido más divertido si hubiéramos jugado, pero como me hablabas tanto de esa chica y te negaste a mis encantos, decidí que no debía hacer nada** **O:). No te preocupes en todo caso que igual firmare el contrato. Se despide Fan 3.**

Entrégame eso –decía la pelirroja avergonzada.

Trajiste a una chica a la casa –la recriminaba Mika mientras Quinn miraba enternecida como esas dos peleaban como madre e hija.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia y ahora sal que me quiero vestir –dice mientras la chica salía enojada –lo siento Quinn podrías esperarme abajo – decía con su mejor cara de cachorro a lo que la rubia asintió.

Una vez abajo ya era la hora de comer y Teylor invito a Quinn a que se quedara.

No sé si sea buena idea, no quiero incomodar a tu nueva chica –decía con algo de celos la rubia –aunque no entiendo el porque me envidas flores –sentencia con sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Primero; Fanny no es mi chica, es una empresaria francesa que viene a hacer un trato con mi empresa y por ende yo debía atenderla y no, no de la forma que estás pensando –le decía ya que Quinn la había mirado sorprendida por lo último que había dicho –segundo; te envió flores porque quiero hacerlo.

Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho eso, después de todo no me debes explicaciones –decía ahora avergonzada Quinn.

No te preocupes, yo quiero explicarte. No quiero que pienses que voy conquistando a cuanta mujer se me cruza por delante –reía Teylor mientras miraba a Quinn quien se sonrojaba más –bien, ¿comemos? –dice mientras llevaba a la rubia al comedor y así pasaron un tiempo, mientras todos reían por los celos de Mika por la francesa y Teylor le explicaba.

Te perdono solo si Quinn se queda al viernes de karaoke y baile –dice la pequeña y Teylor miraba a la rubia.

Por mí no hay problema –dice la rubia mientras la pequeña saltaba de felicidad y Teylor agradecía a Quinn con un beso en la mejilla.

Y así pasaron las horas y todos se divertían en la noche de Karaoke y baile que se hacía por tradición todos los viernes en la mansión. Quinn miraba maravillada como la pelirroja bailaba la coreografía **where have you been **de Rihanna. Pero eso fue el comienzo ya que al escucharla cantar la rubia prácticamente cayo a los pies de la pelirroja por su preciosa voz.

Señorita la buscan –de pronto llegaba James y todos los empleados que estaban compartiendo empezaron a abuchear al mayordomo en broma por llevarse a la estrella.

Esteban te cedo el micrófono, no desafines tanto –bromeaba Teylor mientras le pasaba el micrófono al muchacho y todos reían.

¿A dónde vas Mika? –de pronto pregunta Quinn cuando vio a la pequeña ir hacia la entrada y esconderse detrás de una pared.

Vigilo a T.K –le dice la pequeña mientras apuntaba a Teylor quien estaba hablando con una rubia alta que a Quinn le pareció familiar.

Hola Fanny que gusto tenerte por aquí –decía sonriendo la pelirroja.

Bueno venía a despedirme de mi anfitriona –decía alegre la francesa.

Debo ser una pésima –reía Teylor – no suelo beber mucho y bueno anoche creo que me pase. Lo siento si te cause algunas molestias –decía apenada mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

No te preocupes, con unas copas de más eres muy divertida y aunque nos hubiéramos divertido más, pero me dejaste claro que eres una melosa enamorada –reía mientras veía como Teylor se sonrojaba.

Lo siento, tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiera sido más entretenido, pero como dices creo que me han atrapado el corazón y cuando eso pasa no hay nada que hacer –se encogía de hombros mientras Fanny la miraba con una sonrisa.

No problem. Bueno vengo a despedirme, mañana a primera hora tengo un vuelo, así que deje todo listo con Jeffrey y ya somos socias –dice la mujer y Teylor asiente.

Bien, supongo que será un hasta pronto –dice Teylor mientras estrechaba la mano con la otra mujer.

Exacto –le guiñe un ojo –Bye –dice mientras besaba ambas mejillas de la chica y cuando iba a darle un tercero en los labios, vio de reojo a Quinn y Mika mirando detrás de la muralla haciendo que la francesa riera y dejara un beso en la frente de Teylor.

Yo tenía entendido que en Francia eran solo dos –reía la pelirroja.

El tercero fue cortesía mía, aunque hubiera sido en otro lugar, pero tienes algunos guardianes –le susurraba indicando con la mirada detrás de la muralla mientras Teylor reía y así la rubia se marchó.

¿Quién era? –de pronto apareció Mika mirando a Teylor.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia –decía divertida mientras la pequeña se cruzaba de brazos.

Solo lo decía porque Quinn quieres saber –decía Mika y Quinn la miraba confundida.

Deja de usar a Quinn como excusa, además sabes muy bien quien era –reía Teylor mientras ambas rubias se sonrojaban y seguían a la pelirroja y así retomaron el entretenido momento antes de la interrupción.

Quinn es muy tarde, puedes dormir aquí conmigo si lo deseas –le dice Teylor una vez que la fiesta había terminado y todos se habían ido a dormir.

Ya le avise a mi abuela, así que acepto tu invitación –decía sonrojada mientras miraba a Teylor quien tenía una amplia sonrisa y así pasaron la noche mientras Quinn se acomodaba igual que la vez anterior junto a Teylor quien también adopto la posición de ese día. Ambas abrazadas.

Quinn de pronto despierta mientras sonaba su teléfono y veía que no había nadie a su lado.

¿Sí? –dice la rubia una vez que contesto el teléfono.

_¡QUINN EN DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!_ –decía exaltada la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea –_SE SUPONIA QUE VENDRIAS POR MI AL AEROPUESTO, LLEVO MEDIA HORA ESPERANDOTE._

Dios mío Santana lo olvide –dice rápidamente Quinn mientras se levantaba y se ponía su ropa para salir rápidamente.

_Más te vale muevas ese trasero blanco lo más rápido y que tengas una buena explicación –_dice la latina en tanto Quinn se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la habitación pero se topa con Teylor quien llevaba el desayuno.

Buenos días princesa, traigo el desayu… -se detiene al ver a Quinn vestida y agitada –¿pasa algo?

_Vaya ¿princesa?. No me digas que estas con una mujer y por eso me olvidaste –_reía la latina enfadando a Quinn.

En quince minutos estaré allá, adiós –dice corta y Teylor la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Quinn bajaba las escaleras.

¿Qué paso? –dice la pelirroja mientras seguía a Quinn que estaba buscando su bolso.

Hoy llegaba una amiga a verme y se supone que tenía que recogerla –dice mientras encontraba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta –lo siento por no poder acompañarte, pero estoy apurada así que adiós –dice Quinn mientras rápidamente le da un beso en los labios y subía a su auto y salía en marcha para percatarse unos minutos después lo que había hecho – ¡DIOS MIO LA BESE!

Me beso –susurraba perpleja Teylor mientras se tocaba los labios con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

Woow eso fue inesperado, pero admite que era deseado –reía Esteban mientras tomaba una fotografía de la cara de Teylor y esta lo miraba fulminante y salía corriendo tras de él.


	4. EL INICIO DE ALGO

**N/A: Nuevamente gracias por comentar y me alegra que les guste :D, segundo muchas personas preguntas si es faberry y si lo es, pero ya comprenderán en su debido tiempo, no desesperen. Como adelanto del próximo capítulo, diré que será desde el punto de vista de Rachel y si quieren saber porque tienen que terminar de leer este XD.**

**En fin ando de buenas hoy asi que otro adelanto es que en el sexto capítulo hará reencuentro y no hará una pelirroja que interfiera o tal vez si?**

**Con eso me despido y desaparece por una semana sin tecnología XD, pero volveré con todo, así que disfruten.**

EL INICIO DE ALGO

Santana López. Una chica de 25 años, guapa, morena, latina, una perra, pero buena persona con quienes quería. Una de las mejores doctoras en NY y gran amiga de Quinn desde la secundaria y a pesar de tener algunas diferencias, siempre se tenían la una a la otra. Cualquiera pensaría que esas dos tenían algo, pero Santana ya tenía a una chica que había amado toda su vida junto a ella y Quinn, bueno Quinn después de lo de Berry había tenido uno que otro desliz, y la latina pensó que su amiga se llevaría tiempo en eso, claro que después del llamado que le hizo hace media hora atrás, ya no estaba tan segura.

¿y bien? –pregunta la latina a Quinn una vez que estaban en camino a la casa de la rubia.

¿y bien qué? –repite Quinn sin quitar la vista de la calle mientras Santana reía.

No lo sé, dímelo tu –dice la morena y la rubia la miraba y luego volvía la vista al frente –digo, me contaras de tu chica supongo ¿o es otro de tus amores de una noche? –le dice y de pronto Quinn frenaba y Santana la miraba sorprendida.

Santy creo que me estoy enamorando –de pronto dice chica y Santana abría la boca.

¿Quinn Fabray enamorada? ¿La Quinn Fabray que me dijo que nunca más volvería a tener una relación? ¿La que dijo que no creía en el amor? –preguntaba Santana y Quinn solo la miraba con la cabeza agachada.

Sé que dije todo eso, pero fue porque pensé que mi destino solo era estar con Rachel –y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo Quinn se dio cuenta que no sentía dolor en nombrar a la morena –Pero cuando conocí a Teylor fue algo mágico –reía al recordar a la pelirroja en el avión.

Así que Teylor es el nombre de la afortunada –reía la latina mientras Quinn asentía y se avergonzaba – ¿y ella siente lo mismo? –le pregunta mientras Quinn avanzaba por las calles.

No lo sé –dice la rubia y Santana la miraba confundida.

Como no lo sabes. ¿No te ha hecho algún gesto o digo algo? –pregunta la morena y Quinn había una mueca con su boca.

Me envía flores todos los días –dice y Santana sonreía –bueno y me dijo que le gustaba enviármelas, también me he quedado en su casa algunas veces y dormimos abrazadas –decía pero Santana la interrumpió.

¿Te has quedado en su casa y acostado con ella? Vaya Fabray actúas rápido –bromeaba la latina y Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido – ¿bueno y algo más?

En realidad –dice Quinn algo nerviosa y Santana la miraba para que continuara –hoylabesecuandonosdespedimos –dice rápidamente.

¿Qué? Dilo más lento por dios –dice enfadada mientras Quinn tomaba aire.

Hoy como estaba tan apurada por venir a buscarte, la bese cuando nos despedimos –dice y Santana abría los ojos –no fue un beso, beso. Más bien fue un beso rápido y ahora estoy muy avergonzada –dice roja mientras estacionaba fuera de la casa de su abuela.

¿y qué piensas hacer? –preguntaba la latina mientras ambas bajaban las maletas de la latina y entraban a la casa.

Hola Santana, Quinnie gusto poder verte la cara –bromeaba su abuela mientras abrazaba a la latina y Quinn bufaba.

Hola Annie. No se preocupe yo le tendre a Quinnie en casa –decía Santana y la rubia la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Me alegro, porque me ha tenido muy abandonada desde que ese admirador le comenzó a mandar flores, estoy segura que se ven y Quinn se queda en su casa –decía con dolor fingido la mujer haciendo reír a Santana y Quinn se ponía roja.

Abuela no exageres –dice la rubia mientras acomodaba las maletas de Santana.

Bueno, bueno –dice la mujer mientras se dirigía a un cuarto y volvía con unas flores –te ha llegado esto –le dice mientras Quinn las tomaba y sonreía –tienen una tarjeta también.

Vamos Quinnie queremos oír lo que dice la tarjeta –bromeaba Santana y la rubia le dirigía una mirara asesina.

**Tal vez esta sea otra de mis locuras, pero necesito hablar contigo. ¿puedes ir a la cocina? **–leía Quinn sin comprender hasta que vio a su abuela quien le hacía señas para que fuera a la cocina y la rubia sien entender fue hasta el lugar seguida por la latina, para encontrarse con Teylor tomando una taza de café.

Hola –saluda son una sonrisa y Santana miraba con la boca abierta a Quinn.

¿Teylor Matthew? ¿Enserio Quinn? –decía la latina y Quinn se encogía de hombros con una mueca en su rostro.

Mucho gusto –saludaba la pelirroja y Santana le devolvía el gesto.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta mientras la pelirroja deba un mordisco a un galleta que le había dado la abuela de la rubia –un momento, ¿abuela no era que ella no te agradaba? –le pregunta a la mujer quien la miraba enojada y luego miraba a Teylor quien había puesto cara de cachorro al escuchar eso.

Bueno como dijiste, la juzgue mal –decía la mujer mientras Teylor sonreía.

Lo que sea –dice Quinn rodando los ojos mientras Santana reía – ¿Y bien Teylor? –pregunta a lo que la chica se pone de pie.

Si, si a lo que venía –dice mientras extendía su mano a la de la rubia –acompáñame afuera –le decía mientras la guiaba por la salida y Santana y Annie las seguían.

Mientras iban caminando de pronto se escuchó música y Quinn se sorprendió al ver en su patio un gran corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas y un mini escenario donde se encontraba Miranda, Esteban y algunos chicos tocando la música y cantando.

**(Como decírtelo sin complicación, pobre mi corazón se muere de emoción.**

**Te pienso en mi habitación y pierdo la razón, como decírtelo completas mi ecuación.**

**Fluye como el agua, calienta como el sol, mágica palabra, grande como dios.**

**Es amor oh oh oh, lo que siento hoy, es amor oh oh oh aquí en mi corazón.**

**Es amor oh oh oh, lo que siento hoy, es amor oh oh oh juntos tu y yo.)**

Cantaba la chica, mientras Teylor llevaba a Quinn cerca del corazón sonriendo y Santana con Annie miraba maravilladas el detalle de la pelirroja.

Teylor que… -trataba de decir la rubia pero la pelirroja la interrumpio.

Quinn solo escúchame –dice mientras la rubia asentía y Teylor tomaba aire – bien siempre me han dicho que soy una loca impulsiva y de cierto modo tienen razón, pero algunas veces cuando el corazón dictamina algo, la razón no puede hacer nada –dice mientras Quinn la miraba confundida –lo que quiero decir es que me gustas Quinn. Me gustas y sé que aunque solo llevamos 2 semanas desde que nos conocimos no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Quería conquistarte de apoco, por eso te enviaba las flores y actuaba de esa forma, pero cuando me besaste hoy no pude aguantarme las ganas de decirte esto –le dice mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la cara –Quinn Fabray, has llegado a mi vida como un ángel justo en el momento en que pensé que nunca podría volver a amar –le decía mientras Quinn se emocionada ya que ella pensaba lo mismo de la pelirroja –Es por eso que quiero pedirte que seas mi otra mitad, mi compañera, mi cómplice –decía mientras reía y tomaba aire - lo que quiero decir es –dice mientras sacaba una pequeña caja y la abría mostrando un dije de ángel – señorita Fabray ¿aceptaría ser mi pareja he inicial algo conmigo? –termina diciendo emocionada mientras Quinn se tapaba la boca por unos segundos y luego besaba a la pelirroja, pero este si era un beso de verdad, de esos besos que transmiten todo lo que sientes.

Estaría encantada de ser tu pareja –sonreía una vez que ambas se separaban y se volvieron a besar hasta que apareció Mika y se abalanzo sobre la pareja haciendo reír a los presentes.

Al fin se decidieron –decía la pequeña bajo la mirada de sorpresa y vergüenza de las mujeres.

No me digan que tengo una bisnieta –decía la abuela de Quinn mientras se acercaba a las chicas y tocaba las mejillas de Mika.

Abuela –se sonrojaba Quinn y Teylor reía.

No. Mika no es mi hija –decía la pelirroja y la mujer hacia pucheros –pero si la quiero y crio como una – termina diciendo mientras todos los presenten sonreía y Mika abrazaba por el cuello a la chica.

Muy emotivo todo, pero escucha una cosa red –de pronto decía Santana preocupando a Quinn y sorprendiendo a Teylor quien bajaba a la niña – si le llegas a hacer daño a esta rubia o si la veo demarrar una lagrima por ti, te juro que conocerás el lado oscuro de Santana López y créeme que si eso pasa, desearas no haber nacido –dice mientras apuntaba hacia el pecho de Teylor.

Santana –la regañaba Quinn y miraba la mirada inexpresiva que tenía la pelirroja.

Escucha Santana –de pronto articula Teylor –créeme que mucha gente me odiaría si llegara a lastimar a Quinn, pero nadie podría odiarme como lo haría yo conmigo misma si algo que hiciera la lastimara –dice mientras Santana la miraba con los brazos sobre su pecho – así que te prometo no lastimarla –termina diciendo mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la latina, la cual la mira por unos segundos para luego sonreír y dársela.

Eso espero red, porque sinceramente me agradas un poco –sentencia la latina haciendo reír a la chica.

Teylor nosotros ya nos vamos –dice Esteban quien se había acercado –por cierto felicidades señorita Quinn y suerte soportando al demonio rojo –reía el joven mientras Teylor fruncía el ceño y Quinn le sobaba el brazo y reía.

No molestes –dice la chica sacándole la lengua y todos reían –bien te veo en la casa y lleva a Mika contigo –sentencia la pelirroja pero la chica le dirigía una mirada de cachorro.

¿No me puedo ir contigo T.K? –decía la chica mientras abrazaba a la abuela de Quinn –Quiero compartir con mi bisabuela –dice la chica mientras la anciana sonreía y miraba suplicante a la pelirroja.

Bien, pero te comportas –dice mientras suspiraba –Entonces puedes irte Esteban –dice y el joven se retira en tanto la abuela de Quinn entraba con Mika a la casa.

Vaya, creo que Mika tiene total poder de convencimiento sobre ti –bromeaba la rubia y Santana reía por ver el ceño fruncido de Teylor.

Esa chica sin duda será alguien grande en la vida –decía la latina y las otras chicas asentían – por cierto ¿Por qué te dice T.K? –le pregunta a la pelirroja la cual ponía una mueca y Quinn reía.

Su segundo nombre es Katrina – le dice la rubia – y Mika abrevia ambos nombres diciéndole T.K – termina diciendo y Santana miraba divertida a Teylor.

Antes que digas algo, quiero aclarar que nací antes que el dichoso huracán y que odio al tipo que lo nombro – sentencia la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho provocando carcajadas en Santana.

T.K tienes que probar estas galletas –gritaba una emocionada Mika desde la puerta mientras las tres chicas sonreían y entraban a la casa.

Una vez que estaban en la mesa tomando desayuno, ya que eran las diez de la mañana, paso una duda por la mente de Quinn.

Tengo una duda –dice mientras todas la miran –como hiciste todo eso en 45 minutos –pregunta mirando a Teylor la cual sonreía.

Lo de que soy una impulsiva era enserio Quinn –decía la chica y Mika asentía.

¿pero cómo entraste a mi casa? –decía y la pelirroja miraba a su abuela.

Tuvo que enfrentar mi furia –reía la mujer mayor y Teylor asentía.

Tuve que aclararle a Annie que yo iba enserio contigo y que lo de la francesa había sido solo un chisme –decía tomando un sorbo de café –es igual que tú y Mika –reía y las 3 mujeres la miraban fulminantes y Santana reía.

No te metas en problemas red –decía la latina – si la furia Fabray es horrible no quiero imaginarme la de Annie –bromeaba y Quinn le golpeaba el hombro.

Si sigues con esa actitud, mi abuela y yo no te dejaremos quedarte en la casa –la amenazaba Quinn.

Si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa –decía Teylor apoyando a la latina quien le chocaba las manos y sacaba la lengua a Quinn.

Pero no dormirá en tu cama –amenazaba ahora Mika y Quinn chocaba las palmas con la pequeña, mientras Annie sonría por la situación de las chicas.

¿Acaso red llevaba muchas chicas a la casa? –preguntaba Santana y todas miraban a la pelirroja quien se atoraba con una galleta y miraba a Mika.

No, bueno casi. Le hice prometer que no quería ver ninguna chica en la casa –decía con los brazos cruzados –pero más de alguna llegaba a la casa buscando a T.K –agregaba y luego sonreía –pero yo me encargaba de que no volvieran.

¿Así que tú fuiste la que invento lo de la casa embrujada, lo de la plaga de ratas, la que soltó a los perros y de que yo era una asesina en serie? –enumeraba Teylor mientras Mika bajaba la cara apenada y las demás reían por las ocurrencias de la chica.

Y así pasaron un rato más hablando de algunas cosas, hasta que Santana le dijo a Teylor que conocía a Quinn desde la secundaria y le mostro una foto de la rubia cuando se había tenido el pelo rosa.

Baja no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho –reía Teylor mientras Quinn la golpeaba con un cojín.

T.K yo también quiero tener el pelo rosa –decía Mika y la pelirroja fruncía el ceño.

Claro que no. Eres muy pequeña, además James tampoco te dejara –le decía y la pequeña se enfadaba e iba hacia Quinn.

Tranquila yo la convenceré –le susurraba la rubia alta y Mika sonreía.

Te escuche –la apuntaba con el dedo Teylor y Quinn le lanzaba un beso dejando sumisa a la chica.

¿Ya te tienen dominada red? –bromeaba Santana –parece que eso del demonio rojo no era tan así.

Santana no molestes –decía Quinn y la morena la miraba seria y la ignoraba mostrándole otra foto de Quinn a Teylor.

Te veías bien con el cabello corto – decía maravillada viendo la foto y Quinn se sonrojaba.

A mí también me gustaba –decía y Teylor la miraba extrañada.

Se lo dejo crecer, porque a Rachel no le gustaba –decía sin más Santana y Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada.

Creo que nadie debería obligarte a cambiar algo que a ti te guste –decía sin más la pelirroja y Santana asentía.

Ves Quinn, red piensa igual que yo –decía la latina, pero de pronto algo desconcentro a las tres chicas, que miraban extrañadas a Mika quien estaba frente a Teylor.

¿No me habías dicho que no te gustaba que te dijeran red? –preguntaba llamando la atención de Quinn y Santana mientras Teylor hacia una mueca con sus labios.

Si, te lo había dicho –responde y la pequeña miraba a Santana.

¿Por qué no? ¿algún recuerdo de una ex? –preguntaba la morena.

Más bien de un fantasma –susurraba la pelirroja y Quinn la miraba extrañada, pero imaginando a quien se refería la chica. Y se formó un incómodo silencio hasta que llego Annie.

Supongo que mi nueva nieta y mi bisnieta se quedaran a comer con nosotras ¿No? –pregunta la mujer y Mika miraba a Teylor.

No creo, lo siento Annie –dice y la mujer hacia un puchero –James ya debe hacer ordenado hacer la comida en la casa y estoy segura que pronto llamara, si es que no viene en camino –termina de decir y sentían los golpes en la puerta, hasta que Annie fue a abrir y se todo con un hombre alto, que a pesar de la edad se veía en forma y guapo, y más con sus ojos azules.

Buenas tardes dama –saludaba James –estoy en busca de la señorita Matthew y la pequeña Mika –decía el hombre mientras Teylor se asomaba tras la abuela de Quinn.

Ya decía yo que te estabas demorando –dice la pelirroja –en seguida vamos –agrega mientras se devolvía al living en busca de Mika.

¿Es él? –pregunta la pequeña y Teylor asiente –bien. Adiós Quinn –decía mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se acercaba a Santana – adiós Santana –repite el acto que hizo con Quinn y salía hacia James.

Te iré a dejar a la puerta –le dice Quinn a Teylor quien asentía mientras se dirigía a la salida –Vamos Santana –decía a la latina quien la seguía.

Vaya ¿eso es tuyo? –pregunta la latina mientras salía y veía la limosina donde se encontraba Mika y James.

Sí. No sé por qué James decide siempre salir a buscarme en ella frunciendo el ceño –bueno adiós Annie, Santana –decía mientras se despedía de las mujeres y estas entraban para darle privacidad con Quinn.

¿enserio no te quieres quedar a comer? – preguntaba la rubia mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y jugaba con los botones de la blusa de Teylor.

No te preocupes, pero gracias de todas formas –le respondía mientras apoyaba un brazo en la puerta sobre la cabeza de Quinn y esta se sonrojaba y tenía una risa nerviosa.

Entonces nos vemos –dice nerviosa mientras Teylor se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Nos vemos mañana a la hora de la cena –le decía y Quinn la miraba confundida –ve a mi casa, lleva a Santana y Annie –sonríe mientras le vuelve a besar tiernamente y se marcha.

Eres tan Gay Quinn – de pronto le decía Santana y Quinn la miraba enojada.

Deja de molestar Santana –le decía y luego miraba a su abuela que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana -¿Qué pasa abuela?

Quinn ¿Quién era ese hombre tan apuesto? –suspiraba la mujer mientras Quinn ponía cara de horror y Santana reía.

Y así paso el día domingo. Quinn tuvo una movida mañana ya que Santana quería recorrer el lugar. Una vez que regresaron a la casa de Annie, la rubia recibió un mensaje de Teylor diciendo que iría a buscarlas en la tarde para compartir un rato más y así llego la pelirroja en la limosina.

Cuando dijiste casa nunca pensé que fuera una mansión –decía sorprendida la latina una vez que llegaron y Teylor sonreía.

Es mucho más linda de lo que imaginaba –alagaba la abuela de Quinn.

Gracias, James se encargó de la decoración tanto fuera como dentro –decía la chica.

Hemos llegado señoritas –de pronto se estaciona James y se bajaba para abrir la puesta del vehículo.

Gracias James –decía la pelirroja mientras bajaba acompañada de las demás.

Vaya usted es un hombre muy educado –decía coqueta la abuela de Quinn quien había bajado de las ultimas.

Es mi trabajo dama –decía formal el hombre mientras le indicaba que entrara a la casa.

Soy yo o esto se ve algo vacío –dice Quinn una vez dentro y percatándose del silencio en la mansión.

Hoy es el día libre de los chicos –le respondía Mika a lo que la rubia asentía – ¿T.K iremos a la piscina?

Si Mika ve por tu traje de baño mientras yo busco algo para que comamos –le decía la pelirroja y la pequeña subía rápidamente a su habitación –espero que hayan traído los suyos – les decía a Quinn y Santana quienes asentían.

Créeme estuvimos toda la mañana buscando alguno que le gustara a Santana –le respondía Quinn y la latina la fulminaba con la mirada.

Si claro, como si hubiera sido yo la de "¿crees que le guste? ¿no será muy provocativo?" –decía imitando la voz de Quinn mientras esta se sonrojaba y Teylor la abrazaba riendo.

Supongo que no puedo esperar para verte con el –le susurraba la pelirroja y Quinn la miraba algo apenada.

Mejor dame un beso –respondía Quinn provocando que la otra chica se mordiera el labio y sonriera.

Como usted ordene my lady –le dice y conectan sus labios en un tierno, pero pasional beso.

¿Pueden dejar eso para cuando estén en la habitación? –interrumpía Santana y las dos chicas la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Y paso la tarde entre conversaciones, competencias en la piscina, sorpresas de Quinn y Santana al ver que era una piscina interior y sobre todo al ver la habitación del jacuzzi. Sin duda la casa de la pelirroja estaba llena de sorpresas y la rubia se había propuesto descubrir cada una de ellas, pero a su debido tiempo.

Hey hola amor –hablaba la latina por teléfono una vez que estaban preparando la cena.

Hola cariño, como has estado ¿esta Quinn contigo? –preguntaba una chica al otro lado de la línea.

Espera enseguida la llamo, debe estar ocupada con su chica –bromeaba la latina mientras llamaba a la rubia.

¿Qué pasa López? –pregunta Quinn que venía con la cara manchada con alguna sustancia para la cena.

Es Britt, quiere hablar contigo –le susurra y ponía el teléfono en altavoz.

Hey Britt ¿cómo estás? –saludaba Quinn.

¡Quinnie! –exclamaba emocionada la otra rubia por el teléfono – estoy bien ¿y tú?

Créeme que esta genial –respondía la latina –ahora que tiene a caperucita roja como nueva acompañante –reía mientras Quinn la golpeaba.

Quinn amor me puedes ayudar –de pronto llegaba la pelirroja y Santana reía.

Lo siento Britt debo irme, cuídate –se despide la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Teylor.

¿Quién llamo a Quinn? –de pronto pregunta dudosa la rubia bailarina.

Te dije que era su nueva chica. No sabes cómo me alegro que Quinn haya olvidado a Rachel, no sabes lo feliz que se ve con Tey…. –decía la latina, pero fue interrumpida por algo que la desconcertó por la otra línea.

No espera Rachel –gritaba Brittany mientras se escuchaba un fuerte portazo –Santy luego te llamo, cuídate te amo –dice rápidamente la rubia y corta dejando en shock a Santana.

Rayos creo que la he cagado –decía mientras nerviosamente se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

¿Pasa algo Santy? –se acercaba Quinn preocupada.

No, nada –dice con la mejor de sus sonrisas la latina mientras todos los presenten se acercaban con una copa en la mano.

Bien entonces toma –dice Teylor y le entrega una a la morena –haremos un brindis –dice mientras miraba a Quinn –por el inicio de algo nuevo en nuestras vidas –le sonreía mientras todos alzaban sus copas y bebían.

Será mejor que no le mencione nada de lo ocurrido a Quinn –pensaba seria Santana mientras veía como su amiga se besaba con la pelirroja.


	5. EL INICIO DEL FINAL ¿O TAL VEZ NO?

**N/A: primero gracias por seguir esta humilde historia de esta humilde chica. Y responderé algunos comentarios que me dejaron XD.**

**Marilu soy de Curicó séptima región, y ojala me dijeras de dónde eres, y genial tener una compatriota :D**

**Rosemarie tienes razón en tu comentario al final lo lograra, y me alegra que te guste y sobre brittana es imposible no tener a esas dos y será interesante ya que santana será team Teylor y Britt team Rachel (me gusta esto de los teams :B)**

**Tsuki sabía que alguien querría a mi pelirroja XD y me alegra te guste como pareja de Quinn, aunque en los próximos capítulos veremos porque le dicen el demonio rojo a la chica ._. pero no es nada malo, creo :/ jajajaj.**

**Bueeeeenooo lean y tratare de adelantar algo a ver si me inspiro en la cordillera. BESOS A TOD S**

**Se me olvidaba, estaba pensando y quería su opinión (no me odien es para el fic xd) estaba haciendo una combinación con los nombres de Teylor y Quinn y se me ocurrieron Mabray o Mattbray, Tuinn o Kacy que sería la combinación de Lucy y Katrina, pero no me convencen mucho :/ así que acepto su ayuda y propuestas. Eso xd ahora si lean.**

EL INICIO DEL FINAL ¿O TAL VEZ NO?

Rachel Berry siempre fue una chica muy impulsiva y decidida. Siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, aunque algunas cosas le costaban más que otras. Siempre recordaba que desde pequeña quería ser una estrella de Broadway y alcanzar la fama y estar acompañada de la persona que amaba. En el amor a Rachel nunca le había ido tan mal, primero tuvo a Finn, aunque tuvo algunos problemas, luego Jesse, pero este era un idiota, volvió con Finn, hasta que este decidió ir al ejército y luego al fin a los 21 años apareció ella, la chica que siempre había cautivado su corazón, aunque no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que la rubia le declaro su amor. Si, Quinn Fabray era la persona con la que la castaña quería pasar todo su proceso de alcanzar su sueño hasta la fama y demás. Eran tan felices los primeros años, pero las cosas fueron cambiando cuando Rachel alcanzo la fama. Ya no podían salir a dar una vuelta al parque de la mano, no podían salir a comer tranquilas, ni siquiera Quinn podía ir mucho al departamento de la castaña. Esto fue haciendo que la relación decayera y aunque la rubia le prometió a Rachel que la apoyaría una noche llego el inicio del huracán. Esa noche en la que Rachel le dijo a Quinn que Alex su manager, le había dicho que debía salir con Brody ya que llamaría más la atención de la prensa y además si hacía pública su relación con Quinn su fama se iría abajo y termina muy joven su carrera. Tras una gran discusión que termino con besos y una promesa de que la rubia apoyaría a su chica, todo iba bien, pero los celos justificados de Quinn y los reproches de Rachel sumados a que la prensa decía que la castaña con el chico pronto se casarían por un anillo que llevaba Rachel, el cual había sido regalo de Quinn, desato el desastre.

Rachel aún recuerda esa noche que discutió con Quinn antes de salir a la fiesta que se daría por la película que había protagonizado la castaña.

Rachel ya no soporto esto –recriminaba Quinn mientras subía el volumen de la televisión – ¿ves lo que dicen? Piensan que te casaras con él por el anillo que YO te di.

Tranquilízate amor, sabes que eso no pasara –le decía Rachel mientras se terminaba de maquillar mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño.

¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS! –de pronto le grito mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban –¡QUIERO QUE TERMINES ESTO Y DEJES DE ESCUCHAR AL ESTUPIDO DE TU MANAGER! –le recriminaba y Rachel la miraba seria.

¡No me grites! –le decía levantando un poco la voz y acercándose a ella –además me dijiste que me apoyarías Quinn y lo único que has hecho es reprochar todo lo que hago, no ves que al fin estoy alcanzando mis sueños –escupía con rabia.

No te das cuenta todo lo que he hecho por ti –decía ya descontrolada la rubia mientras la apuntaba con el dedo – yo siempre te he puesto a ti por sobre mí, siempre pienso en ti primero. Tu siempre piensas en ti primero y todo gira en torno a ti, ¿pero te has preguntado qué es lo que quiero yo? –le decía con la respiración acelerada mientras Rachel la miraba confundida y dolida.

¿Qué quieres Quinn? –le pregunta con calma.

No quiero que vayas a esa fiesta, quiero que todos sepan que tú y yo nos amamos Rachel –decía totalmente descompuesta la rubia y caía a un sillón.

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso amor, es mi noche, mi oportunidad de brillar, deja de ser egoísta –le recrimino y Quinn la miraba incrédula y le iba a responder pero un golpe en la puerta la detuvo.

Vamos Rachel se nos hace tarde, Brody te está esperando –era Alex el manager que golpeaba para apresurar a la castaña.

Ya voy –le gritaba mientras buscaba su bolso, pero Quinn la detuvo.

Rachel si cruzas esa puerta, pensare que todo lo que hemos vivido no valió la pena y me marchare – le amenazo mientras nuevamente brotaban las lágrimas en los ojos de la rubia.

Quinn por favor ahora no te encuentras bien, cálmate y cuando vuelva hablamos –le dice Rachel mientras besa la mejilla de la chica y sale del departamento sin pensar en la destrozada Quinn se quedó adentro, sin pensar en la consecuencia de tu acto, sin pensar en ese gran error.

Ese fue el gran error de Rachel porque al volver se dio cuenta que Quinn no estaba y tampoco sus cosas, no había rastro de la rubia, no contestaba su móvil, ni siquiera dejo una nota, no hubo ni siquiera un adiós y ahí quedo Rachel Berry destrozada llorando en su habitación porque por primera vez en su vida se había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Maldita alarma –de pronto golpeaba el despertador mientras despertaba y secaba las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos, lagrimas que cada mañana tenia al recordar la perdida de Quinn hace 2 años.

Rápidamente se gira sobre la cama e intenta levantarse pero un dolor en la cabeza la detiene de sus actos.

Rayos ¿Por qué duele demasiado? –se quejaba con una mueca y luego toma su teléfono y se sorprende por ver 5 mensajes en él.

**Hey supe lo que paso con Alex y no puedo creer que le dijeras esas cosas. Rayos eres mi heroína.**

**Alex está completamente furioso, ha venido a molestarme, pero le dije que yo te apoyaba así que cuentas conmigo ex novia de mentiras ;)**

Eran los primeros dos mensajes de Brody mientras Rachel comenzaba a recordar el día anterior y la discusión que tuvo con su manager porque al sujeto no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que la pareja estaba en planes de matrimonio. Por supuesto eso a la castaña no le agrado y decidió encarar al fin al tipo, lo que termino con la estrella despidiendo a Alex mientras este la amenazaba y le decía que sin él no sería nada.

Al fin y al cabo Quinn tenía razón – pensaba mientras veía los otros mensajes.

**Espero que estas disfrutando tu fama, porque no te durada mucho y yo mismo me encargare de hacer eso. Te arrepentirás de haberme despedido, ¡sin mí no eres nada!**

Estúpido – dijo con rabia la chica mientras eliminaba el número del hombre.

**Hey que tal guapa, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí. Me he divertido mucho anoche. Besos.**

Este era un número desconocido, pero pronto recordó que luego de haberse deshecho del idiota que no nombrara, decidió ir a celebrar ya que sentía que había sacado todo lo que tenía dentro hace tanto tiempo y claro una Rachel feliz más alcohol y alguna chica hacen que la joven pierda la capacidad de ser consciente de sus actos, pero no le prestaría importancia así que borro el número. Aunque aún no sabía cómo había llegado a su casa hasta que leyó el último mensaje.

**Rach espero estas mejor, anoche me preocupe cuando me llamaste para que te llevara a tu casa, pero me alegro que lo hicieras sino adonde estarías ahora. En fin si lo deseas puedes venir a mi casa y hablamos de lo que te paso para que estuvieras así de feliz. Besos y abrazos.**

Este pertenecía a Brittany y la castaña está feliz de por lo menos haber sido capaz de llamas a la rubia o sino como había dicho ella quizás donde hubiera acabado.

Rápidamente se levantó con ánimo mientras se metía a la ducha, tras salir y vestirse se acercó a la ventana mientras miraba una foto de Quinn que tenía sobre su mesa de dormir y la tomo para luego abrir las cortinas, las cuales daban paso y la luz del día mientras la castaña con la foto sobre su pecho inhalaba fuertemente y luego sonreía.

Bien hoy es un nuevo día –decía mientras volvía a mirar la imagen – es un día perfecto para enmendar los errores y volver a tenerte en mi vida – sentencia con confianza mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar y salía de la casa.

Hola Rachel –la saludaba tiempo después Brittany.

Hey Britt –la abrazaba y luego entraba a la casa de la chica – primero quiero agradecerte por lo de ayer y disculparme por molestarle –le decía apenada una vez que estaban en el living.

No te preocupes, no es una molestia para mí –le sonreía con dulzura la rubia –además me alegra que lo hayas hecho sino estaría muy preocupada por ti.

Gracias, significa mucho para mí –le respondía mientras la abrazaba haciendo reír a la rubia.

¿Entonces me contaras porque ayer te lanzaste a la vida y estabas tan feliz? –dice una vez que Rachel deshacía el abrazo.

Bueno es algo largo, pero el cuento corto es que al fin encare al idiota de mi manager y digamos que ya no tengo uno –decía con una sonrisa la chica.

Me alegra que lo hicieras ese tipo es un imbécil como dice Santy –reía Brittany junto a Rachel.

Y hablando de Santana ¿Dónde está? –interroga notando la ausencia de la latina.

Fue a visitar a Quinn –dice la rubia alta para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y mirar a Rachel.

Oh ya veo –decía algo apenada ya que después de que Quinn se marchara, Rachel nunca pudo comunicarse con ella, ya que la rubia había cambiado de teléfono y no le daba ninguna señal a la castaña, de hecho Rachel estaba completamente preocupada, hasta que Brittany le comento que la rubia estaba en los Ángeles y que prácticamente quería desaparecer de la vida de ella y sin duda eso descoloco a la diva y como su orgullo era más grande decidió no buscarla – ¿y cómo se encuentra?

Bueno supongo que bien –contestaba la rubia bajo la mirada confusa de Rachel –es que se fue a Texas donde su Abuela por un tiempo –le comenta y la castaña abría la boca.

¿Vaya y hace cuento esta allá? –indagaba.

Hace dos semanas creo – contestaba Britt apoyando su dedo anular bajo su barbilla.

Ya veo –decía con una sonrisa Rachel bajo la curiosa mirada de Brittany.

¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? Que te traes – la apuntaba mientras Rachel sonreía.

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que he me sacado un peso de encima, estaba pensando en buscarla –le confiesa algo avergonzada.

Eso sería genial – le respondía una animada rubia – volveríamos a ser el cuartero dinámico –decía y Rachel reía.

Sí, pero tengo temor – de pronto cambia a una expresión seria.

¿A como reaccione? –preguntaba la otra chica.

Si, bueno más bien a que me rechace – respondía con tristeza.

Quinn es una buena chica, y sin duda te perdonara Rach –la trataba de confortar Britt –además ya han pasado dos años es tiempo suficiente para sanar las heridas –decía sorprendiendo a Rachel, sin duda Britt podía ser un gran apoyo.

Tienes razón Britt –se animaba la diva –solo espero que no haya encontrado a nadie –bromeaba pero la mirada de la rubia la desconcertó.

Bueno Quinn es una chica guapa –respondía tras la curiosa mirada de Rachel.

¿Crees que tenga a alguien? – decía Rachel mientras sentía su pecho arder.

No lo sé, pero no creo, digo después de todo ya lo sabría – contestaba Britt tranquilizando a Rachel.

Bien entonces será mejor que comamos algo, muero de hambre –se animaba la castaña y la rubia asentía.

Y así pasaron un tiempo preparando la comida y luego continuaron hablando de cómo le iba a Britt en su escuela de danza, porque si la chica tenía una escuela de danza y era una de las más reconocidas en NY y sobre alguna nueva obra o película de Rachel.

Rach puedes quedarte a cenar –decía la rubia a lo que la nombrada asentía –bien, pero antes llamare a Santy – decía alegre.

¿Crees que este con Quinn en este momento? –interrogo la castaña a lo que Brittany se encogía de hombros.

No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos –responde mientras marcaba a la latina y sonreía.

**Hey hola amor** –hablaba la latina al otro lado de la línea.

Hola cariño, como has estado ¿esta Quinn contigo? –pregunta la rubia y miraba a Rachel que tenía una mirada expectante.

**Espera enseguida la llamo, debe estar ocupada con su chica** –Decia Santana y la rubia hizo una mueca preocupando a Rachel.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba la castaña, pero Britt la detenía con la mano mientras escuchaba lo que Santana llamaba a Quinn..

**Hey Britt ¿cómo estás?** –saludaba Quinn y ya la rubia había puesto el alta voz para que Rachel escuchara la voz de la rubia.

¡Quinnie! –exclamaba emocionada y veía la sonrisa en el rostro de la diva– estoy bien ¿y tú?

**Créeme que esta genial** –respondía la latina –**ahora que tiene a caperucita roja como nueva acompañante** – Dijo Santana dejando helada a Rachel que miro preocupada a Brittany la cual ponía cara de no entender a que se refería su novia.

**Quinn amor me puedes ayudar** –se escucha una voz que descoloco a ambas.

**Lo siento Britt debo irme, cuídate** –se despide la rubia y se escuchaban risas.

¿De quién era esa voz? –preguntaba Rachel notoriamente afectada.

¿Quién llamo a Quinn? –indago inmediatamente la bailarina a su novia mientras Rachel escuchaba atenta.

**Te dije que era su nueva chica. No sabes cómo me alegro que Quinn haya olvidado a Rachel, no sabes lo feliz que se ve con Tey**…. –decía la latina, pero Brittany no la había escuchado terminar ya que veía como Rachel tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida a toda prisa.

No espera Rachel –gritaba la rubia y veía como la castaña cerraba la puerta con un fuerte portazo –Santy luego te llamo, cuídate te amo –dice rápidamente la rubia y corta para salir tras su amiga –¡RACHEL! –le gritaba mientras corría tras la chica que llevaba unas cuadras ya recorridas, pero pudo alcanzarla.

LA HE PERDIDO –fue lo primero que escucho de la diva mientras esta se abalanzaba sobre ella y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Tranquila, tranquila –trataba de consolarla, pero realmente no sabía que decirle.

Lo he arruinado todo –seguía sollozando Rachel –fui tan estúpida al pensar que me estaría esperando –se seguía culpando y lloraba con más fuerza.

Vamos Rach cálmate, y será mejor que vengas a mi casa – decía la rubia mientras aun abrazada la llevaba a su casa.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? –seguía diciendo la diva –me quede sin manager, y sin ella – ahora se acababa de dar cuenta de ese detalle y se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero Britt le dio un té de manzanilla que la relajo.

Solo no pienses en eso ahora – la reconfortaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Tengo que averiguar quién es esa chica –decía ahora con enfado, pero la mirada severa de Britt la calmo –Bien no pensare en eso –dijo y daba otro sorbo de su té.

Bien entonces, te quedaras aquí a dormir, porque ni loca te dejo ir a casa sola en ese estado–decía la rubia –iré a preparar la cena.

No tengo hambre –decía triste Rachel.

Tienes que comer Rachel ¿ves porque no te dejare ir? –volvía a su tono severo y la diva asintió –Bien –sonreía la rubia y se dirigió a la cocina.

Rayos ni siquiera acabo de inicial mi plan ¿y ya finalizo? –se decía a si misma Rachel.

**Claro que no, si eres Rachel Barbra Berry. Tú puedes conseguir todo lo que te propones **–hacia acto de presencia el subconsciente de la diva.

Pero Quinn esta con alguien más –decía Rachel con tristeza.

**Y que, si en el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿no?**

Si, tienes razón –se animaba la joven

**Entonces deja de lamentarte, tenemos que recuperar a Quinn y demostrarle que nadie es mejor que Rachel Berry **–si hasta su subconsciente tenía su ego.

se me acaba de ocurrir el plan perfecto para recuperar a Quinn –se decía a sí misma.

Has dicho algo Rach –interrumpía Brittany que servía un plato de la cena a la chica.

No nada –le sonreía Rachel y la rubia le devolvía el gesto –sin duda voy a recuperar a mi Quinn, aunque mi plan demore un tiempo –pensaba Rachel mientras comenzaba a comer maquinando en su cerebro los pasos que daría para conseguir su objetivo.


	6. BESOS SABOR BERRY

**N/A: primero gracias por seguir esta humilde historia de esta humilde chica. Y responderé algunos comentarios que me dejaron XD.**

**Marilu bonita cuidad la de Iquique, aunque algo lejos ajajaja. Ojala algún día ir y me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

**Rosemarie: voy a tratar de escribir un poco más de brittana por ti ya que te gusta mi fic jejejeje.**

**Y a la persona que pregunta si es faberry por enésima vez si lo es y hoy les traigo un poco de interacción de parte de las chicas asi que bueno léanlo y comente que les**

**Pareció. Hasta la próxima y cuídense: Atte Tere :3**

BESOS SABOR BERRY

¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? –preguntaba indignada Rachel, ya que acababa de ver a la novia del amor de su vida, con otra persona.

Eso es algo que no te interesa –respondía mordaz la chica que no se inmutaba a la proximidad de la castaña.

Claro que me interesa, porque no permitiré le hagas daño –se acercaba más y le daba una bofetada a la chica, mientras esta se tocaba el rostro y le dirigía una mirada de furia.

¡CORTE! –grita un hombre – buena toma chicas, pueden ir a cambiarse acabamos por hoy –decía y todos los presentes aplaudían.

Vaya Berry estabas muy dentro de tu personaje, me ha dolido –decía la actriz que estaba con Rachel aun con la mano en el rostro.

Lo siento Emily, no fue mi intención –respondió la diva algo sonrojada, ya que de verdad se había imaginado que estaba golpeando a la nueva novia de Quinn.

No hay problema, nos vemos el lunes -se despide la chica y Rachel decide ir a su apartamento a darse una ducha para sacarse esos pensamientos de encima.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde lo que pasó en la casa de Britt y hace un par de semanas había averiguado que la chica era Teylor Matthew. Hecho que no tomo muy bien cuando vio fotos de la pareja muy acarameladas y paseando por los ángeles con una pequeña niña rubia.

Estúpida pelirroja –pensó luego de haber tomado su baño –pero no te durara mucho – dijo, para luego tomar su teléfono y hace una llamada.

Hey como estas, quiero proponerte algo –decía la castaña mientras sonreía, después de todo ya habían pasado dos meses y al fin su plan daría inicio. –Perfecto entonces cuento contigo –dice y cuelga el teléfono para luego mirarse en un espejo y volver a sonreír.

Mientras tanto y a kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Quinn durmiendo cómodamente sobre un cuerpo desnudo que ya conocía a la perfección, de pronto se remueve un poco y abre los ojos para ver fijamente a la pelirroja, aunque no lo admitiera a la rubia le encantaba despertar antes que Teylor para mirar las relajadas facciones de la chica, que sin duda le transmitían paz. Y asi se quedó por un tiempo, hasta que una pícara sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro y en un dos por tres está sentada sobre el vientre de su chica.

Amor –le decía suavemente mientras besaba los labios de Teylor, pero esta no respondía –amor –volvía a susurrar Quinn mientras con ambas manos masajeaba los pechos de la chica, pero nuevamente sin respuesta haciendo a Quinn sonreír nuevamente mientras retiraba las manos –amor despierta –volvía a decir mientras movía sus caderas sobre el centro de la pelirroja, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta y ahora la rubia fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus labios al más puro estilo Fabray.

De pronto Teylor se remueve y abre los ojos viendo a una enojada Quinn. Rápidamente le sonríe con su característica sonrisa marca Hunter como le decía James, haciendo que la rubia levantara su característica ceja y le devolviera el gesto con picardía, pero nuevamente Teylor cierra los ojos provocando que la otra chica volviera a fruncir el ceño mientras la pelirroja reía.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – desafiaba Quinn cruzando sus brazos sobre su desnudo pecho.

Nada, eso solo que me encantan tus gestos –respondía Teylor mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con Quinn aun sobre ella –me vuelven loca y me dan ganas de comerte a besos –agrega besando a la rubia quien luego le sonreía.

No me gusta que hagas esas cosas – le respondía la rubia refiriéndose a que la ignorara – no lo vuelvas a hacer – agregaba mientras besaba el lunar sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

Bien lo prometo –decía mientras hacia la seña de los exploradores y Quinn reía.

Me parece perfecto entonces – y sin más la rubia se abalanza sobre su novia y la recuesta sobre la cama y comienzan a besarse hasta que la mano de Quinn recorría peligrosamente el abdomen de Teylor.

Q-Qui –Quiiiinn –gemía la pelirroja ya que su novia ya había alcanzado su objetivo –N-No juegues c-con fueg-ooooh –se retorcía mientras Quinn mordía su labio y con su mano acariciaba el clítoris de la susodicha.

Primero no me amenaces pelirroja –decía la rubia he intensificaba sus caricias –segundo tengo que aprovechar ya que en unas horas más te iras –decía mientras con su mano libre masajeaba un pecho de Teylor la cual gemía y se retorcía de placer –y por ultimo estas muy húmeda y eso me calienta –decía con voz ronca mientras Teylor la miraba y se mordía el labio y cuando iba a decir algo suena la alarma del celular.

Q-Quinn, la ala-ala-alarma –trataba de articular, pero la rubia no se lo facilitaba con sus manos tocándola.

Ya está listo –dice una vez que tomo el celular, lo apago y lanzo lejos, pero volver su mano al centro de la chica y penetrarla sin interrupciones, o eso pensó ella.

Qu –inn. Dioooss –decía la pelirroja ya que la rubia la había penetrado con dos dedos – Mi-Mika llegara oooooh –otro gemido otorgado por la rubia –debemos ducharnos y tene.. aaaaah – se retorcía hacia atrás mientras sentía como la rubia aumentaba el ritmo de su mano.

La pelirroja sabía que sería una batalla perdida si ella no tomaba la situación en sus manos, así que con mucha fuerza y a pesar de su voluntad, tomo a Quinn y la volteo dejándola bajo ella.

Vamos a la ducha –la escucho decir con voz ronca mientras Quinn asentían y rápidamente la pelirroja la tomo y la llevo hasta este.

Cuarenta minutos después salía una victoriosa Teylor con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de abrochar su blusa y detrás de ella se asomaba por la puerta del baño y apoyándose en esta, una Quinn que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

E-eres una tramposa – le decía mientras con todas sus fuerzas se acercaba a la pelirroja quien reía.

Te dije que no jugaras con fuego Fabray –respondía Teylor mientras con una toalla secaba el cabello de su pareja y le daba un tierno beso –justo a tiempo –le dijo dejando a una confusa Quinn, quien entendió luego de ver como una pequeña niña abría la puerta de la habitación y se abalanzaba sobre las dos mujeres.

T.K, Quinnie –decía emocionada la niña haciendo reír a las chicas.

Mika tan temprano por acá – sonreía la pelirroja y Quinn la miraba enternecida.

Si, vengo a despertarlas para que comamos, ya que te vas en unas horas –respondía desanimada la pequeña rubia.

Sinceramente estoy odiando esa seria –agregaba la rubia y Mika asentía en apoyo.

Lo siento princesas, pero debo ir a Canadá, pronto la terminaremos y podremos pasar tiempo juntas –respondía mientras besaba la frente de ambas –ahora vamos a comer y aprovechar el tiempo antes que me vaya –animaba y así las tres bajaron a comer.

Así paso una semana y mientras Quinn estaba con su computador sentada en el living de la casa de la pelirroja, porque sí, Quinn fabray estaba viviendo en la casa de su novia hace un mes y medio y mientras revisaba le llego un correo que llamo su atención ya que era sobre una reunión del club glee que se efectuaría la próxima semana.

Rápidamente la rubia toma se celular y cuando iba a marcar recibe el llamado de su amiga –Hey Santana estaba pensando en llamarte.

**Mi tercer ojo mexicano me lo dijo y por eso decidí llamarte **–bromeaba la latina al otro lado de la línea – **¿y dime para que soy buena?**

¿Te ha llegado la invitación sobre la reunión del club Glee? –interrogaba mientras veía como Mika entraba a la casa con James y se dirigían a la cocina.

**Claro, yo y Britt iremos y espero que tú y caperucita roja vayan **–respondía y Quinn había un mohín por el sobrenombre que había dicho la latina.

No le digas asi, y no sé si vaya. Teylor está en Canadá grabando la serie –decía con dejo de tristeza –además con lo que paso esta última semana.

**¿Te refieres a la salida del closet de Rachel? Eso fue una bomba y ahora la prensa anda desesperada buscando quien fue la chica de la que se enamoró, así que tienes que tener cuidado **–decía Santana mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos ya que también había pensado sobre eso.

Lo se Santana no tienes que decírmelo –respondía Quinn.

**¿Y qué piensa caperucita roja? **– Quinn ahora bufaba algo frustrada.

Te dije que no le dijeras así, además no piensa nada porque no lo sabe.

**Primero me gusta decirle así, además Amanda también le dice así y no le recriminas y seg…**- estaba hablando la latina pero fue cortada por Quinn.

Por la misma razón que ella le dice así, no me gusta que tú lo hagas. Además no me la recuerdes – sin duda a Quinn no le agradaba la veterinaria y amiga del instituto de su novia y menos le agradaba esa complicidad que se tenían las chicas –y si sigues así le diré a Britt que cuando te quedaste por una semana acá no parabas de coquetearle a ella.

**Mentira yo no coqueteaba con ella** –se defendía la latina –**además te recuerdo que me fui a casa de Teylor porque había peleado con Britt.**

Bien, lo que digas –rodaba los ojos la rubia.

**En fin entonces iras o no a la junta** –sentenciaba Santana.

No sé, creo que llamare a Teylor y le preguntare que piensa –respondía Quinn y Santana reía.

**Ahórratelo le acabo de mandar un mensaje para que me trajera mi encargo y para que te convenciera de que vinieras** –decía la latina –**así que te cortare para que te llame, nos vemos rubia tonta **–se despedía dejando a una sorprendida Quinn.

Minutos después Quinn oye el teléfono de la casa y rápidamente se voltea cuando oye decir a James el nombre de la pelirroja y de igual forma ve aparecer a Mika para tomar el teléfono y hablar con la chica. Sin duda Quinn se enternecía al ver los pucheros que hacia la pequeña mientras le decía a Teylor que la extrañaba.

Hola amor como estas –saludaba la rubia una vez que la pequeña le había pasado el teléfono.

**Hola princesa. Bien y tú. ¿todo bien? **–respondía Teylor del otro lado de la línea.

Si todo bien aquí. Solo se te extraña un montón –decía con tono meloso –Santana me dijo que te mando un mensaje.

**Si me ha dicho de la reunión y de que tú no estabas muy segura de ir **–hablaba segura la pelirroja –**creo que deberías ir, es una buena oportunidad para ver a tus amigos.**

Lo sé, es solo que me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo.

**Créeme que a mí también, pero no sé cuándo me dejen libre **–decía con tono de culpabilidad –**mira prométeme que iras estas vez y para la próxima yo prometo que te acompañare.**

Me lo prometes –decía con tono infantil la rubia.

**Promesa de explorador **–respondía la pelirroja mientras Quinn reía imaginando a Teylor hacer la seña con sus manos.

Entonces iré – respondía feliz la rubia.

**Genial. Entonces te dejo, me llaman para seguir grabando, espero que estés bien y que lo pases de maravillas. Te amo princesa** –decía Teylor.

Yo también te amo amor, cuídate –respondía la rubia mientras cortaba la línea y suspiraba.

Y así había pasado la semana y Quinn ya se encontraba en Ohio junto a Santana y Britt que se dirigían a Mckinley.

Vaya chicas al fin llegan, solo faltaban ustedes –Puck era el primero en recibir a las chicas –Woow sexy mama te ves bien con el corte de pelo –le decía a Quinn ya que esta había decidido hacerte el cambio de look.

Gracias Puck. Me alegro de verte y a todos –respondía la rubia mientras entraba a la sala del coro y veía a todos los chicos de ambas generaciones.

¿Qué le pasa a Berry? –Santana como siempre llegaba a romper la tranquilidad de la rubia la cual dirigía su mirada a la castaña que se encontraba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Lo que pasa es que la estábamos interrogando por el escándalo de la semana –llegaba Mercedes.

Y se enojó porque le sacamos en cara que no nos dijera que había estado con una chica, además que no nos quiere decir de quien se trata –Kurt se incorporaba a la conversación.

Yo sé quién es – Santana como siempre echando leña al fuego mientras todos la miraban.

Ni se te ocurra Santana –la amenazaba con el dedo Rachel y la latina reía.

No veo por qué no se lo dices – de pronto dice Quinn y todos la miran sorprendidos, sobre todo Rachel que la mira a los ojos, pero la rubia rápidamente esquiva la mirada.

No puedo creerlo ¿Quinn también lo sabe? – decía Kurt mientras se había el herido mirando a la diva.

Yo también lo sabía – ahora todos miraban a Kitty que tenía una sonrisa que se le borro cuando Marley la miro seria.

¡GENIAL! ¿algún otro? –dramatizaba el chico y todos reían.

Bueno, bueno después descubriremos de quien se trata –decía Mercedes –ahora lo importantes es saber los otros detalles sabrosos –agregaba mientras miraba con malicia a Quinn.

Tienes razón –decía Kurt y se acercaba a la rubia que la miraba extrañada – así que Teylor Matthew –decía el chico.

¿Qué? –decía la rubia.

Vamos rubia que queremos detalles, como la conociste, como te propuso que fueran pareja ¿de verdad tiene un jet privado? –interrogaba la morena mientras todos se acercaban esperando la respuesta de Quinn.

Son muchas preguntas –decía Quinn mientras trataba de tranquilizarse – bueno nos conocimos el día que fui a Texas, nos tocó asientos cerca en el avión y creo que tuvimos química –decía y todos suspiraban mientras Rachel que aún estaba en su silla rodaba los ojos – cuando me propuso que fuéramos pareja… -de pronto es interrumpida por Santana.

Yo estuve ahí –decía la latina y todos rodaban los ojos.

Como iba diciendo y corroboro Santana, yo me dirigía a la casa de mi abuela después de haber ido a buscar a mi latina amiga…. –otra vez Santana se metía.

Me tuvo media hora esperando, ya que cierta pelirroja la había entretenido –decía con malicia y de pronto veía como la diva se levantaba de su silla y salía de la sala.

Santana puedes dejar de interrumpir a Quinn –decía desesperado Kurt –para de restregarnos que conoces a la chica.

Nosotras también la conocemos, y es una chica simpática –decía de pronto Marley todos la miraban sorprendidos.

¿nosotras? –preguntaban todos.

S-sí, bueno Kitty y yo –decía nerviosa la chica y todos levantaban una ceja subjetivamente.

¿hay algo que nos quieran decir? –preguntaba Santana riendo y Kitty la fulminaba con la mirada.

Eso no es de su incumbencia –decía de mala gana la pequeña rubia.

Bien después sabremos, ahora lo importante es que Quinn continúe su historia –decía Mercedes y todos volteaban a ver a la rubia, pero ella no estaba en el lugar -¿Quinn? ¿Dónde está?

Si quieren yo les puedo contar, pero esto les costara –decía la latina y todos rodaban los ojos y se resignaban.

Amor, te has dado cuenta que Rachel tampoco está –de susurra al oído Brittany.

Sí, pero déjalas. Tal vez al fin cierren las cosas –le respondía la latina y la rubia fruncía el ceño ya que a ella le gustaría que las chicas se arreglaran.

Quinn caminaba tranquila por los pasillos del instituto, dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse un poco y aprovechar de escapar de la pregunta de sus amigos, tranquilamente entra y se acerca al lavado para mojarse la cara, pero cuando mira hacia el espejo se sorprendió al ver a Rachel detrás de ella.

Te aburriste de las preguntas –decía la castaña mientras Quinn seguía mojándose la cara.

Si, aproveche que estaban despistados, para escapar –respondía mientras ahora miraba a través del espejo a la diva.

¿Cómo has estado Quinn? –preguntaba con un tono de tristeza.

Bien, ya sabes ¿y tú? –preguntaba mientras se volteaba a hacerle frente.

Bien –decía mientras bajaba la mirada – Quinn te he extrañado –dijo mientras esas palabras hacían remover el corazón de la rubia.

Rachel yo… -estaba diciendo, pero de pronto solo sintió unos labios que la callaron y se dejó llevar por el beso de la diva. Primero fue desesperado, pero luego fue más tranquilo, deseoso, con sabor a te extraño, a perdón, a te amo.

Rachel estaba en las nubes, sin duda extrañaba el sabor de los labios de Quinn y estaba feliz de que la rubia le respondiera el beso con la misma intensidad, la diva estaba segura de que ahora volvería con la chica y al fin serian felices juntas, pero dejo de pensarlo cuando Quinn se separó y le dio una bofetada.

No vuelvas a hacerlo –decía con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Rachel la mirada sin comprender.

Pero yo pensé qu….-estaba diciendo, pero Quinn no la dejo continuar.

¿Crees que me puedes romper el corazón y que con un beso estaré de nuevo a tu lado? –decía en cólera mientras apuntaba a la diva -¿crees que puedes venir a arruinar mi felicidad?

No, yo no pienso eso –se defendía Rachel mientras veía como Quinn salía del baño.

Creo que deberíamos hacer nuestra próxima junta en la casa de caperucita –decía Santana en la casa de coro y todos la miraban.

No creo que sea buena idea, además deberíamos preguntarle a Quinn –intervenía Sam.

Haber boca de trucha si yo dijo que podemos ir, podemos ir –sentenciaba la latina.

Cariño creo que Sam tiene razón –se acercaba Brittany a la latina quien fruncía el ceño.

Pero Britt a Teylor no le molestara, además tiene un jacuzzi –hacia pucheros y la rubia la besaba.

Claro que no me molestaría que fueran –de pronto todos volteaban a la puerta y ven a la pelirroja que les sonreía.

O por dios no puede ser –decía Kurt mientras se llevaba las manos a su boca.

Creo que me voy a desmayar –decía Mercedes mientras Sam la a sujetaba.

Ginger llegaste –saltaba la latina de su asiento y abrazaba a Teylor.

No me digas así –decía con el ceño fruncido –prefiero que me digas red –decía la pelirroja y todos reía.

Señorita Matthew déjeme decirle que soy un gran fan de sus películas y series –saludaba Puck galante, pero Santana lo detenía.

Tranquilo toro, que esta pelirroja ya tiene dueña – decía la latina y todos reían.

Gracias, pero puedes decirme Teylor. Todos pueden –decía modesta la chica –por cierto Satán te traje tu encargo –decía mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba.

Genial gracias –decía la latina mientras abría el papel que era un poster autografiado y con una dedicatoria de una de las actrices compañeras de Teylor.

Wooow yo también quiero uno así –decía Puck mientras los otros chicos se acercaban y asentían.

¿Qué es eso Santana? –decía seria Britt mientras la latina escondía el poster.

Nada amor –respondía mientras todos rodaban los ojos y la pelirroja reía.

Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi rubia? –interroga y todos se miraban sin saber que decir.

Mientras tanto por los pasillos del Mckinley una enfadada Quinn caminaba mientras era seguida por Rachel.

Quinn por favor espera, déjame explicarte –decía la diva y de pronto la rubia se detenía.

No, no quiero tus tontas explicaciones, yo ahora estoy viviendo tranquila y feliz junto a mi pareja y tú no destruirás eso por tus caprichos de diva –realmente estaba enojada.

Entonces si tanto la amas ¿Por qué respondiste a mi beso? –interrogo Rachel dejando fría a Quinn que no sabía que decir, así que decidió ignorar la pregunta y seguir caminando mientras Rachel sonreía.

Ahí estas rubia, te tengo una sorpresa –decía la latina que salía de la sala del coro y tras ella salía Teylor dejando sorprendida y nerviosa a la rubia.

Teylor que haces aquí –decía Quinn.

Hey tranquila, si no me quieres me devuelvo a Canadá –decía en broma la chica mientras su pareja negaba.

No. Es solo que estoy sorprendida de que estés aquí –agregaba mientras veía como Rachel llegaba.

Es una sorpresa – le decía mientras se acercaba y la besaba y luego de unos minutos se separa y se saborea los labios –Berry –dice y Quinn se tensa mientras miraba a Rachel quien estaba nerviosa –me agrada ¿cambiaste de labial? –preguntaba la pelirroja mientras su novia y la diva suspiraban aliviadas.


	7. EL DEMINIO vs EL GNOMO

**N/A: Hola, Hola nuevo capítulo (No me odien estuve desde las 00:30 escribiéndolo y me jodi la muñeca y además estoy agotada por ser una tía niñera u.u)**

**Marilu me gustaría poner fechas concretas para actualizar, pero no creo poder cumplirlas, porque escribo cuando me llega la inspiración :/**

**Kimie 12 me puse a escuchar la canción mientras leía el capítulo y creo que me sentí igual que tu XD (creo que comenzare a escuchar música mientras escribo a ver que sale)**

**En fin gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que les guste esta humilde historia :3 y los dejo para que lean y disfruten.**

**Cuídense todos y buenas vibras para la semana :D**

EL DEMONIO Vs EL GNOMO

Ya había pasado un mes desde el encuentro entre la diva y Quinn y hoy nuevamente se volverían a ver y sinceramente la rubia no estaba muy contenta con eso, ya que temía que Rachel le dijera algo a Teylor porque si, Quinn Fabray no le había dicho nada a la pelirroja y no porque ella no haya querido, sino porque no tuvo la oportunidad. Si eso pensaba Quinn, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de la reacción de la pelirroja -¿Y si quiere que terminemos? ¿Si no me vuelve a hablar? –Eran las preguntas que invadían la mente de la rubia, pero además estaban algunas dudas -¿Me gusto el beso de Rachel? ¿Sería capaz de dejar la estabilidad que me da Teylor y lanzarme al vacío en una relación con la diva? – no sin duda Quinn no estaba preparada para volver a pasar por lo mismo. Nada le aseguraba que podría volver a recuperarse de un segundo golpe a su corazón. Eso divagaba la rubia mientras Teylor que había pasado varias veces delante de la chica percibió.

Amor saldré a comprar las cosas que faltan con Mika ¿necesitas algo? – preguntaba mientras miraba preocupada a la chica.

No. Puedes ir –le respondía desde el sillón.

Bien entonces nos vemos –dice la pelirroja y se acerca a besar a Quinn, pero esta se mostraba un poco esquiva y como no si tenía un cargo de conciencia que se la comía viva, pero eso no lo sabía la actriz y sin duda ya se estaba preocupado por la actitud de la chica – ¿le puedes decir a James que si llega Mandy la lleve a mi despacho? –le dije mientras se dirigía a la puerta y no pudo apreciar la mirada asesina que tenía la rubia al haber escuchado el nombre de la veterinaria.

Sí, yo le digo –decía Quinn con su mejor sonrisa mientras la pelirroja asentía y se retiraba –Estúpida Santana con sus estúpidas ideas –decía enojada, ya que por las ideas de la latina tendría que pasar por todo este calvario. Y como por arte de magia el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar y de muy mala gana contesto.

**Hey rubia hemos llegado al aeropuerto ¿nos vendrás a recoger? **– decía la latina por teléfono mientras la rubia suspiraba pesadamente.

Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?, Bien Santana ¿y tú? –respondía con ironía la rubia.

**Deja el dramatismo que con Rachel me basta **–respondía Santana – ¿**vendrás por nosotras?**

Si Santana iré por ustedes, aunque se suponía que deberían haber llegado más tarde, son solo las tres de la tarde –decía algo molesta, pero luego se calmó -¿Traen muchas cosas?

**Bueno yo no muchas, Britt trae algunas cosas pesadas y Rachel… **-decía cuando fue cortada por la rubia.

¿¡RACHEL VIENE CON USTEDES!? –genial pensaba la rubia lo que necesitaba.

**No te enojes conmigo fue idea de Britt **–se defendía la latina –**bueno ¿vienes o no?**

Voy en camino –se resignaba mientras salía camino al aeropuerto.

Una vez que las chicas llegaron a la mansión, tanto Brittany como Rachel se sorprendieron del lugar, de verdad Santana no mentía cuando se había referido a la mansión.

Woow esto se ve agitado –decía la latina mientras veía como las mucamas y algunos trabajadores de llevaban de allá para acá ordenando.

Quinni, San –bajaba por las escaleras una eufórica Mika que se abalanzaba a los brazos de la rubia.

Hola enana –la saludaba la latina mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Heey no me digas así –le decía la pequeña con un puchero, para luego enfocar su vista en las dos desconocidas.

Mika te quiero presentar a unas amigas -¿amigas? Britt si lo era, pero ¿y Rachel? pensó la rubia –ella es Brittany y ella es Rachel –dijo mientras apuntaba a las chicas que sonreían tímidas.

Hola, mucho justo –saludaba la pequeña con mucho desplante y personalidad, sin duda estaba aprendiendo de la pelirroja pensó Quinn.

James sabes sí… OH hola chicas –hacia acto de presencia la dueña del hogar mientras el hombre nombrado llegaba desde la cocina.

Hola red. He llegado antes para que me des la mejor habitación –saludaba Santana mientras Britt la golpeaba con el codo.

Claro. James puedes llevar a las señoritas a sus habitaciones –decía mientras el hombre asentía – y se me olvidaba, ¿Amanda no ha llamado? –otra vez la mala cara de Quinn que no pasó desapercibida ante Rachel quien sonrio.

No he recibido ningún llamando de la señorita Rosset –decía el hombre –bueno si me permiten –ahora se refería a las recién llegadas –acompáñenme para mostrarles sus habitaciones –decía mientras llamaba a tres hombres para que ayudaran a subir las maletas.

Una vez que las chicas se instalaron, bajaron al living mientras veían a una inquieta Teylor.

¿Qué le pasa? –preguntaba Rachel a Britt.

No lo sé –respondía la rubia mientras miraba a la latina.

¿Qué te sucede caperucita? –indagaba San.

Amanda es lo que sucede –decía algo frustrada la chica –se suponía que hoy debíamos marcar al nuevo ganado, pero la muy idiota no se digna a aparecer –si, Teylor estaba enojada y no estaba de humor, para nada, y mucho menos para las quejas de alguien.

Dios ¿has dicho marcar? –decía sorprendida Brittany, sin duda ella estaba de parte de Rachel y como amiga la apoyaría para que recuperara a Quinn.

Eso es terrible, como puedes hacer esa crueldad –echaba leña al fuego la diva mientras veía como Teylor fruncía el ceño.

¿De qué crueldad hablan? Llegaba de la cocina Quinn con unos vasos de jugo para las chicas.

Que tu chica va a marcar a los animales –decía Rachel y cuando Quinn iba a decir algo, aparece un camaro amarillo y de este baja una morena de ojos azules.

Teylor perdóname, pero no sabes lo difícil que es conseguir tantos chips y jeringas para marcas a tus animales –decía la chica mientras se topada con el grupo –Oh Hola –saludaba.

¿Chips, jeringas? –preguntaron las tres chicas.

Así es, es una nueva técnica para marcas al ganado. Se le inserta un chip a través de una inyección, es más eficiente y menos doloroso –decía la morena –un gusto soy Amanda Rosset, Veterinaria y amiga de T.K –estrechaba la mano con Rachel y Britt y luego abrazaba a Santana.

Bien vamos pronto, tenemos mucho que hacer –decía la pelirroja –siéntanse como en casa, cualquier cosa pregúntenle a Quinn –decía mientras rápidamente tiraba de su amiga para ir a trabajar.

Y así pasaron las horas y fueron llegando uno a unos los integrantes del club y ya estaba todo listo para dar inicio a la reunión o casi todo, ya que la anfitriona aun no volvía de marchar a sus animales.

Vaya rubia, sin duda te sacaste la lotería con esta chica –llegaba Puck junto a una no muy contenta Quinn.

Si, Teylor es genial –decía seria mientras miraba la puerta esperando que la chica apareciera, sin duda no me agradaba la idea de que estuviera con Amanda.

¿Pero dónde está ella? –la pregunta del millón y cuando la rubia iba a contestar se abrió la puerta aparecías ambas chicas completamente embarradas junto a Esteban.

¿Qué rayos les paso? –preguntaba riendo Santana quien se había acercado junto a Britt la cual reía por lo bajo.

Es culpa de Amanda –recriminaba la pelirroja.

No fue mi culpa que te cayeras –reía con malicia mientras Esteban rodaba los ojos.

No me caí, tú me empujaste –se quejaba con los brazos cruzados.

Pero Teylor esa no fue razón para que me empujaras junto a ti al barro –ya quedaba claro porque estaban ambas así.

¿!Teylor puedes dejar de quejarte e ir a tomar un baño!? Si no te has dado cuenta te estamos esperando – Quinn con celos mode on aparecía intimando a todos los presentes.

Tienes razón lo siento –decía con la mirada hacia el suelo –vamos Amanda –agregaba mientras Quinn miraba incrédula.

¿Vamos a recordar los viejos tiempo? –preguntaba la morena mientras pasaba por al lado de Rachel quien estaba sonriendo, sin duda le agradaría mucho la presencia de Amanda.

¿QUE? ¡CLARO QUE NO! VE A LA HABITACION DE MIKA –escucharon gritar a la pelirroja que ya había subido las escaleras mientras también escuchaban las risas de Amanda.

Una vez que ambas bajaron y se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, claro que a Quinn no le agrado la idea de que Amanda estuviera en esa reunión y menos le agrado verla hablar animadamente con Rachel, pero no diría nada ya mañana arreglaría las cosas pensaba mientras veía como las cosas se iban animando en la reunión.

JUGEMOS A VERDAD O RETO –gritaba un avalentonado Puck mientras todos que estaban en igual condiciones lo hacían callar riendo, sin duda las cosas se habían animado mucho y se las había escapado de las manos.

Bien hagamos un circulo –animaba Jake apoyando a su hermano mientras todos obedecían y luego habían girar una botella.

AMANDAA –gritaba Noah –bien ¿verdad o reto? –decía mientras todos miraban ansiosos a la chica.

Mmmmmm verdad –dice al final mientras Teylor y Esteban se hacían un gesto de salud con sus vasos.

¿Te acostarías conmigo? –pregunta el chico y todos rodaban los ojos mientras los ojos.

Probablemente –respondía sin pudor la chica mientras algunos presentes se atoraban.

Sin duda –decía Esteban riendo mientras todos lo miraban.

Sin duda tiene una cara de ángel, pero es un diablillo –agregaba la pelirroja.

Por eso se decían el ángel diablillo en el colegio –ahora todos reían.

¿enserio? –Santana era la que más disfrutaba riéndose en la cara de la morena.

Al menos no me conocían como el poseído o el demonio rojo –se defendía mientras todas las miradas se concentraban en ella para que explicara –los tres fuimos al mismo colegio y nos hicimos amigos en los castigos –explicaba –Esteban le decían el poseído, porque cuando se enojaba rompía todo a su paso y a Teylor le decían el demonio rojo porque a todos los que golpeaba, decían que lo último que recordaban antes de desmallarse, era ver los ojos en llamas de Teylor –terminaba de decir mientras todos miraban sorprendidos a los nombrados que solo miraban había abajo apenados, sobre todo la pelirroja ya que odiaba recordar su pasado conflictivo.

No pensé que fueras de las personas que se entendían a los puños – la magistral Rachel Berry aparecía echando leña al fuego.

Bueno teníamos nuestras razones –defendía Esteban – Amanda se metía en problemas solo porque sus padres no la tomaban en cuenta, yo lo había porque mi padre me golpeaba –Todos guardaron silencio mientras algunos miraban en desaprobatoria a Rachel que rodaba los ojos –y Teylor lo había porque esos chicos se burlaban de ella por la muerte de sus padres –Quinn al escuchar esto solo miro a la chica que volvía a tener la miraba baja y se mostraba triste, así que como buena novia le tomo la mano y le sonrió en modo de apoyo.

Eso no es excusa –Rachel que había visto la interacción de SU rubia con la pelirroja, atacaba. Y cuando el capataz iba a decir algo su jefa lo interrumpió.

Déjala Esteban, solo esta celosa – ups el demonio estaba despertando.

CELOSA DE QUE SEGÚN TU – y como le decía Santana, el gnomo también.

ESTAS CELOSA –decía la pelirroja mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la diva que imitaba el acto y quedan frente a frente –PORQUE QUINN ESTA CONMIGO AHORA QUE TU DESPUES DE DOS AÑOS DECIDISTE RECUPERARLA –sentenciaba y todos miraban sorprendidos mientras murmuraban cosas y miraban a la rubia.

Espera un minuto. ¿la chica de la que te enamoraste y tuviste una relación era Quinn? –decía Kurt mientras Rachel miraban en desaprobatoria al chico y Teylor se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¿No lo sabían? –pregunta la actriz mientras Rachel la miraba seria.

No, pero gracias a ti todos lo saben –recriminaba la castaña.

Bueno pero eso ya no importa –Decía Quinn nerviosa mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Teylor – porque no nos sentamos y continuamos el juego –decía con suplica mirando a su novia que asentía y se sentaba, y luego Rachel tras recibir la severa mirada de Quinn hizo lo mismo.

Y así paso el juego mientras todos olvidaban el momento tenso y aprovecharon para saber más sobre la relación de la diva y la rubia y aprovecharon de descubrir la relación de Marley y Kitty por culpa de Santana y la relación de amigas con beneficio que habían tenido Amanda y la pelirroja. Hecho que indigno a Quinn.

¿! TE ACOSTABAS CON ELLA!? –preguntaba una enojada Quinn que apuntaba a Amanda, la cual se encontraba junto a Puck

¿ERES LESBIANA? –preguntaba el chico mientras la morena negaba.

¿ESTAS CELOSA? –recriminaba Rachel a Quinn que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

¿QUIEREN HACER UN TRIO? –preguntaba Santana mientras Brittany la miraba seria.

¡AMOR! –la regañaba la rubia.

Lo siento – ¿UN CUARTETO? –preguntaba mientras Britt se levantaba y se marchaba –era broma amor. ¡AMOOOOR! –gritaba la latina siguiendo a su pareja que subía a la habitación.

Creo que nosotros también no vamos –decía Mercedes mientras todos asentían y subían las escaleras a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a Quinn y Teylor solas.

Contesta mi pregunta –decía seria la rubia.

Amor –Teylor se acercaba a Quinn pero esta la esquivaba –Si, pero eso fue hace casi 3 años –respondía algo frustrada.

¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? – la rubia la encaraba mientras la pelirroja se llevaba una mano y se apretaba la sien para luego soltar un suspiro.

Porque no es importante –le respondía de forma calmada mirando a la rubia que reía irónicamente.

¡CLARO, NO ES IMPORTANTE QUE TU NOVIA SEPA QUE TU VETERIANARIA FUE TU EX! –le decía apuntándola con el dedo – ¿ASI PODIAS HACER LO QUE QUIZIEAS CON ELLA NO? TOTAL ERA SOLO "TU AMIGA" –decía entre comillas lo último mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras.

Espera un momento, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Por eso has estado esquiva conmigo? –pregunto mientras detenía del brazo a Quinn que se sorprendía por lo dicho por la chica -¿Crees que me acuesto con Amanda? –Quinn se voltea mientras miraba seria a la pelirroja – Quinn yo no me acuesto con Amanda, ella fue algo del pasado. Yo no necesito a otra persona que no seas tú. No soy de esa clase de persona.

Eso no es lo que he descubierto esta noche –decía Quinn casi en un susurro mirando hacia el suelo.

Quinn mírame –le decía suavemente mientras tomaba el mentón de la rubia para que la mirase -¿ahora entiendes porque no contaba mucho de mi pasado? –decía la chica –porque la gente siempre piensa que esa Teylor de antes es la misma que la que tú tienes adelante, pero no es así, yo ya no soy así y tú lo sabes –decía mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

Perdóname soy una idiota –decía Quinn mientras se escondía en el cuello de la pelirroja y comenzaba a sollozar.

Perdóname tu a mí por no decirte las cosas – decía y levantaba la cabeza de la rubia –te amo Quinn –agrega y ambas se besan –será mejor que vayamos a dormir –le dice y Quinn asiente –bien tu sube, yo iré por un vaso de agua.

Teylor –la detiene Quinn y la pelirroja se voltea –Yo también te amo –dice y la actriz sonríe mientras la rubia retoma su camino a la habitación.

Vaya que fácil cae Quinn –interrumpía una voz en la cocina mientras Teylor se voltea y ve topaba a Rachel.

Mira Berry –decía la pelirroja –sé que no te agrado y tu conseguiste que tu no me agradaras, pero por el respeto que le tengo a Quinn no me meteré contigo y espero hagas lo mismo –Punto para Teylor.

No te voy a dejar el camino fácil, la voy a recuperar –decía Rachel mientras veía como la pelirroja se detenía en su camino hacia la salida de la cocina y se volteaba a verla –así que ve preparándote mentalmente para cuando Quinn vuelva conmigo –Punto para Rachel.

¿Qué te hace pensar que ella quiere estar contigo? –reía con ironía mientras mentalmente se anotaba otro punto.

¿Acaso no te dijo sobre muestro beso de reencuentro en el Mckinley? –la cara de la pelirroja lo decía todo –si tanto te gusto mi labial te lo puedo prestar –sonreía y se anotaba el partido ganado, pero algo la desconcertó y la pelirroja siguió la mirada de la diva y se encontró con Quinn en la puerta.

Teylor yo…. –decía la rubia nerviosa mientras veía como la pelirroja trataba de salir de la cocina furiosa –Déjame explicarte –la detenía del brazo, pero con brusquedad Teylor se zafó.

No hay nada que explicar –Quinn se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja con lágrimas, la rubia se sentía pésimo y lo único que quería era aclarar las cosas con ella pero Rachel no iba a facilitar las cosas.

No pensé que la temida "demonio rojo" –recalcaba las comillas –fuera tan llorona –reía pero la mirada en desaprobatoria de Quinn la cayo o lo que realmente la cayo fue ver acercándose a una enojada Teylor hacia ella lo que le hizo recordar unas palabras –_lo último que recordaban eran los ojos en llamas de Teylor- _sin duda tenían razón.

NO TEYLOR DETENTE –se escuchó gritar a Quinn y luego se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y alguien quejándose.


	8. DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA CALMA

**N/A: Chan chan nuevo capítulo jajajjaja estoy emocionada y supongo que desde ahora todo cambiara.**

**Un saludo a todas las que me comentan :3 gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, me llena que les guste mi historia :D**

**Rosemarie Obviamente me tengo que dar el tiempo de leer y responder lo que me escriben, si después de todo esto es para ustedes.**

**Kimie 12 Te hice caso y mientras escribía estaba escuchando un mix de maná y más de alguna canción coincidió con lo que escribí XD**

**En fin saludo y besos a todos y les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

DESPUES DE LA TOLMENTA VIENE LA CALMA

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquel no tan fortuito encuentro y mientras Quinn se encontraba recostada boca abajo en un sillón, recordaba los acontecimientos de esa noche.

(Flash back)

NO TEYLOR DETENTE –gritaba la rubia mientras se tapaba los ojos temiendo por la diva, pero luego del ruido y el quejido decidió abrir los ojos y quedo sorprendía por lo que veía.

¿Me ha golpeado? ¿Por qué no siento nada? ¿Estaré muerta? –era lo que pensaba Rachel que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, ya que al ver a la pelirroja acercarse retrocedió quedando entre una pared y la chica -¿Ella está sollozando? –se dijo mientras dudosamente abría los ojos y veía q la pelirroja delante de ella mirando había el piso mientras su puño que pasaba a un lado de la cabeza de la diva estaba impactado en la muralla.

Tienes suerte de que haya prometido no volver a hacerlo –escucho decir a Teylor mientras se alejaba con sus nudillos ensangrentados.

Teylor por favor déjame explicarte – reaccionaba Quinn, pero al ver a la pelirroja voltear con esa mirada inexpresiva de ella la dejo quieta.

Saldré a dar una vuelta, no me esperes –fue lo último que dijo mientras se alejaba dejando a las dos chicas en shock.

(Fin flash back)

Y ahí se encontraba Quinn maldiciendo todo ese día y maldiciendo que luego de que la pelirroja no llegara en toda la madrugara, llegara en la mañana y actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si se mostraba distante con la rubia.

Maldición debí haberte presionado para que habláramos antes de que te fueras a Canadá –se decía Quinn ya que la pelirroja luego de que los chicos se fueran, le informo que debía ir a Canadá a grabar por 15 días y que Quinn le diera ese tiempo para poder aclararse.

¿Hey rubia ya comiste algo? –aparecía Santana que llegaba a su departamento, en donde Quinn había decidido quedarse luego de que la pelirroja se fuera. Sin duda fue difícil para la rubia contarle lo sucedido a sus amigas y para su sorpresa Britt lo tomo bien y le dijo que a lo mejor debería darle una oportunidad a la diva, pero Santana no le gustó mucho lo que le hizo a la pelirroja y dijo que Quinn era una insensible.

No. ¿encargaras algo? –preguntaba mientras se reincorporaba -¿Britt vendrá a comer?

No. Dijo que tenía que hacer algo, así que somos solo tú, yo y tu dilema –decía la latina mientras tomaba su teléfono para pedir la comida y Quinn bajaba la mirada ya que sabía que tenía que aclarar sus ideas para solucionar sus problemas.

Mientras tanto en la misma cuidad de New York, pero en un local se encontraban Brittany y Rachel.

Quinn está muy triste Rach –le decía la bailarina mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

¿Crees que me perdone? –decía la diva ya que el día de los hechos y luego de que Teylor saliera de la cocina, Quinn encaro a la castaña diciéndole que todo era su culpa y que seguía siendo la misma egoísta que recordaba cuando se separaron y que si llegaba a terminar con la pelirroja que ni soñara que volvería con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda las palabras de Quinn habían lastimado a Rachel.

Está muy dolida contigo, creo que tu plan no funciono –le decía la rubia mientras la castaña suspiraba frustrada.

Lo sé –daba un sorbo a su trago –pero tengo que solucionarlo –agregaba y Britt la miraba expectante.

¿Qué harás? –indagaba interesada.

Cambiar de táctica –dice y continua tras la mirada de su amiga – pediré perdón y tratare de acercarme de forma amigable para que vea que si he cambiado –dice la chica y la rubia asentía.

Y nuevamente en el departamento de Santana.

¿Qué harás cuando vuelva la pelirroja? –preguntaba la latina a su amiga mientras comían.

No lo sé –decía con desgana Quinn hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesto la llamada algo preocupada –Aló Esteban ¿Le paso algo a Mika?

**No, ósea aun no **–decía el capataz –**lo que pasa es que James está en el hospital** –decía alterado el muchacho.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿le paso algo? –trataba de entender la chica mientras su amiga la miraba preocupada.

**Le dio un ataque al corazón y esta grave **–decía el chico quebrándose ya que era sabido que el mayordomo era muy querido y respetado por todos.

¿! QUE!? VOY DE INMEDIATO PARA ALLA –decía y veía como la latina se le acercaba preocupada -¿Teylor ya lo sabe? –Indago.

**Si, ya le avise. Dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo de vuelta **–decía el chico –**debo cortarte tengo que ir por Mika **–le informa y luego corta.

¿Qué paso Quinn? –Pregunta la latina preocupada.

Debo volver a Texas –dice la rubia y su amiga asentía.

Y así paso ese fatídico día, una vez que Quinn llego al hospital se le fue informado el estado del hombre y cuando llego la pelirroja y también se le informó, a Quinn se le rompió el corazón al ver la desesperación de la pelirroja ya que sabía que para ella James era como un padre.

Puedo pasar a verlo doctor –pregunto la actriz.

Claro, pero debo advertirle que puede ser la última vez que lo vea con vida –sutil doctor pensó Quinn.

Hola mi viejo –saludaba con los ojos vidriosos la pelirroja.

Hola mi niña –decía el hombre mientras trataba de forzar una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntaba la chica y tomaba la mano del hombre.

No quería preocuparla, ya ha pasado por muchas cosas –decía el hombre mientras se quejaba.

Tranquilo no te esfuerces, mira que te necesitamos con Mika –decía sin aguantar las lágrimas.

Escúchame bien Teylor –la actriz sabía que cuando el nombre la nombraba así, era porque diría algo serio –sé que no tengo mucho tiempo de vida, por eso quiero que te hagas cargo de Mika –le decía –he arreglado las cosas con mi abogado para que tú seas su nueva tutora –tocia dolorosamente –prométeme que la cuidaras y que perdonaras a la señorita Fabray.

James por favor no digas esas cosas –decía quebrada la chica, pero al sentir el apretón de la mano de hombre y su mirada seria agrego –te lo prometo.

Me alegra escuchar eso –decía mientras se echaba para atrás de la cama – podre irme tranquilo –decía y veía la mirada en desaprobatoria de la chica –te quiero mi niña.

Yo también te quiero mi viejo –le decía la actriz y se acercaba a abrazarlo pero de pronto al hombre le vuelve a dar un ataque y entran los doctores y enfermeras a sacar a la pelirroja que gritaba desesperada por el hombre.

Y eso era lo último que recordaba la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a su habitación, luego del funeral del hombre y de haber dejado a una choqueada Mika durmiendo con Quinn.

La rubia que estaba preocupada por Teylor decidió ir a verla y se sorprendió al encontrarla en el suelo del baño llorando desconsoladamente, ya que en el funeral se mostró lo más seria he inexpresiva que podía.

Teylor –susurro mientras se acercaba a la chica la cual la esquivaba limpiándose.

Estoy bien –decía seria, pero la rubia podía ver en sus ojos el dolor, así que no dudo en abrazarla.

Sé que te muestras fuerte delante de Mika, pero conmigo no necesitas fingir – decía e inmediatamente la pelirroja se descomponía y comenzaba a llorar –no estás sola. Yo no te dejare sola –la tomaba de la cara para que la mirada –voy a estar contigo y con Mika siempre –le dice y le da un tierno beso mientras pensaba si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras Tanto en New York Santana se encontraba ordenando unas maletas mientras Britt y Rachel entraban al departamento.

¿Qué haces amor? –preguntaba la bailarina preocupada –te dije que no era necesario que te fueras, tubbi ya te perdono por haberlo dejado afuera la semana pasada –decía mientras la diva rodaba los ojos por el estúpido gato.

No es eso Britt. Hola gnomo –saludaba a la diva que la miraba en reproche –lo que pasa es que voy a Texas, iré a ver si me necesitan.

¿Le paso algo a Quinn? –preguntaba de inmediato la castaña preocupada.

No, es solo que murió James y quiero ir a apoyar a Teylor y a la pequeña –se lamentaba la morena ya que le había tomado mucho cariño a la rubia.

Entonces yo te acompaño –sentencio la bailarina mientras iba a buscar una maleta.

También me gustaría ir –interrumpe Rachel mientras Santana la miraba con el ceño fruncido –tranquila, solo quiero ir a dar mi apoyo y a solucionar las cosas –decía con las manos en alto.

Bien en media hora más te veremos en el aeropuerto –dice la latina a lo que la diva asiente y se marcha.

Y mientras las horas habían pasado Quinn se encontraba recorriendo la mansión y de verdad se había dado cuenta del ambiente de tristeza que inundaba el lugar.

Disculpe señorita Fabray no la había visto –decía una mucama mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –¿quiere que le haga algo de comer?

No te preocupes Miranda. Voy a ver a Mika y luego bajamos a comer –decía la rubia a lo que la mujer asentía.

Entonces con su permiso –decía triste la mujer y se retiraba.

Y así Quinn se dirigía a la habitación de la pequeña y se sorprendió al verla llorando con sus piernas delante de su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de estas.

Mika, cariño –le decía la rubia mientras se acercaba y la chica rápidamente se abalanza al cuello de la mujer.

L-lo extraño mu-mucho –decía sollozando y la rubia la abrazaba fuertemente.

Lo sé. Todos lo extrañan –decía para luego hacer que Mika la miraba –pero sabes una cosa –dice y la niña negaba –él te está cuidando ahora desde el cielo.

¿Cómo mamá y papá? –pregunta y Quinn asiente -¿también cuida a T.K?

Por supuesto –respondía Quinn mientras pensaba como estaría la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Teylor, la chica se encontraba en la cama retorciéndose y sudando producto de un sueño.

Teylor sabes que te amo ¿cierto? –preguntaba una rubia de ojos azules que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

Por supuesto. Al igual que yo te amo a ti –le decía mientras la besaba.

Amor ¿sabes que después de una tormenta viene la calma? –de pronto dice la rubia a lo que la pelirroja la mira sin comprender.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Por nada en especial, solo quería que lo supieras –responde la rubia mientras la besaba –Teylor me puedes prometer algo –de pronto dice y la pelirroja la vuelve a mirar.

¿Qué cosa? –indagaba preocupada –sabes estar rara hoy Kate.

Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras –dice ignorando lo último que dijo la pelirroja.

Te lo prometo, pero ahora deja de preocuparme y descansemos. Mañana tienes que salir temprano –dice mientras le da un último beso y se acomodan a dormir, pero lo que no sabía la pelirroja era que después de ese día nunca más volvería a ver a la rubia y lo último que viera seria el auto incendiado en la carretera y el collar con un delfín, mientras le informaban que por la explosión del auto lo más probable es que no quedaran restos de la joven.

NO –despierta exaltaba mientras veía a Quinn y Mika que la miraban extrañadas.

¿Qué te pasa T.K? –indagaba la pequeña mientras Teylor la tomaba y la abrazaba.

Nada pequeña –dice mientras miraba a Quinn –será mejor que vayamos a comer –y así bajan las 3, pero se sorprenden al ver a sus visitas.

Hola pelirroja –la saludaba Santana mientras la abrazaba y le decía algunas cosas, al igual que lo había Brittany y Rachel, aunque con la última se notaba un poco la tensión o eso pensó Quinn.

Por favor pueden pasar a comer –las invitaba la chica a lo que las tres asentían.

Quinn, Teylor. Quiero hablar con ustedes –de pronto dice la diva a lo que ambas chicas se miran.

Vamos nosotros a la mesa Mika –ayudaba Santana mientras con su novia llevaban a la pequeña.

Vamos al despacho –indicaba la pelirroja mientras las otras dos la seguían.

Que quieres Rachel –decía de mala forma la rubia haciendo que la diva bajara la cabeza.

Quería pedirte perdón, a ambas –decía –sé que no me he portado bien con ustedes y Teylor tenía razón lo hacía por celos –agregaba mientras Quinn y la pelirroja se sorprendían –pero me di cuenta que las lastime a ambas por mi egoísmo y también resulte lastimada yo –ahora tomaba aire –así que quería ver si podíamos comenzar de nuevo y tal vez ser amigas –terminaba bajo la mirada incrédula de Quinn y una inexpresiva Teylor.

Claro ¿Por qué no? –de pronto dice la actriz mientras las otras presentes la miraban sorprendidas.

¿Enserio? –preguntaban las dos para luego mirarse y bajar las miradas un poco sonrojadas.

Por supuesto –dice la pelirroja –después de una tormenta viene la calma ¿no? –dice mientras ambas asentían.

Pero de verdad le crees –dice la rubia a propósito en voz alta para que la diva escuchara.

Dice la verdad Quinn, lo veo en sus ojos. Ella no miente –sentencia bajo la mirada de Quinn –soy abogada sé cuándo lo hacen – dice cuando es interrumpida por una mucama.

Señorita Teylor alguien la busca –dice la mujer a lo que la chica asiente y se retira dejando a la diva y la rubia solas.

Quinn por favor espera –la detenía Rachel ya que la rubia se dirigía hacia fuera del despacho, pero con lo que no conto fue que al voltear y ver la mirada de la diva su corazón se acelerara al recordar el beso.

¿Qué quieres Rachel? –trataba de sonar dura, pero sin éxito.

Solo quiero decirte que es verdad lo que dije antes. Quiero que nos llevemos bien y bueno si en algún momento tu llegas a estar libre –se detenía mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes que tanto amaba –quiero que sepas que luchare por ti, pero por ahora no me interpondré en tu relación –susurraba lo último mientras veía como Quinn se acercaba a ella.

Quinn ¿Por qué rayos la pelirroja está hablando con la CIA? –llegaba Santana a interrumpir lo que fuera que hubiese pasado.

De que hablas –decía la rubia mientras rápidamente salía del lugar y daba gracias mentalmente a la latina ¿o tal vez no?.

Buenas tardes señorita Matthew –saludaba un hombre.

Buenas tardes –decía a chica que estaba apoyada en la puerta -¿puedo preguntar porque la CIA esta en mi casa? –decía mientras el agente sonreía.

Claro. Soy el agente Scott y necesitamos su ayuda con una persona –decía el hombre mientras indicaba a alguien que vestía un poleron con gorro que tapaba su rostro.

¿y puedo saber de quién se trata? –decía Teylor mientras detrás de ella aparecía Quinn y las demás.

Por supuesto –dice el hombre mientras se voltea a la persona -¿por favor?-dice y acto seguido la persona comienza a descubrirse el rostro dejando completamente sorprendidas y choqueadas a las presentes y sobre todo a Teylor que de no ser porque se encontraba apoyada en la puerta se hubiera caído.

N-no puede ser –decía la actriz - ¿KATE?


	9. FORMANDO ALIANZAS

**N/A: Hola, primero perdón por la demora, pero me dio tendinitis y me dolía mucho escribir. Segundo no sé cuándo pueda volver a subir otro porque no tengo internet y además la próxima semana entro a la universidad y no tengo idea de los horarios, así que probablemente los actualice los fines de semana. **

**Saludo a las personas que me escriben y espero que este capítulo les guste y de apoco comienzan a cambiar las cosas :D**

**Bueno los dejo así que lean el capítulo y que tengan una linda semana.**

FORMANDO ALIANZAS

¿Quinn porque no estás en el despacho con la pelirroja? –preguntaba la latina a su amiga.

Porque Teylor me dijo que las viniera a ver –respondía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Qué crees que esté pasando? –preguntaba ahora la diva mientras todas la miraban.

Supongo que le estarán explicando la situación –decía Quinn mientras se encogía de hombros y las cuatro chicas miraban había el despacho en donde se encontraban los agentes, Kate y Teylor.

Entonces ¿me explicara? –sentenciaba una seria pelirroja mientras miraba al hombre que tenía en frente y luego dirigía su miraba a la rubia.

Por supuesto –responde el agente Scott –no sé si usted estaba al tanto de que la señorita Wolfe tenía un hermano que era uno de nuestros agentes –decía y la pelirroja negaba –bueno como le dije el agente Wolfe estaba en una misión muy peligrosa de incognito, pero fue descubierto y recibió amenazas contra su vida y la de su familia –continuaba el hombre bajo la atenta mirada de Teylor –por eso nosotros en un acto de protección tuvimos que simular el accidente de la señorita –apuntaba a Kate –y llevarla fuera del país para que no corriera peligro.

Entiendo ¿pero porque vuelve ahora? –indagaba la actriz y miraba con el ceño fruncido a la rubia.

Porque ya hemos detenido al grupo criminal que la amenazaba –dice otro hombre.

¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

Bueno Señorita Matthew, como supondrá con la supuesta muerte de Kate se vendieron todas sus pertenencias, incluso su casa –decía el primer agente –y ella nos sugirió que podíamos recurrir a usted para que la albergara mientras hacemos los arreglos para que vuelva a la sociedad.

Ya veo –decía mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos.

¿Entonces contamos con usted? –dice el agente mientras todos miraban expectantes.

Si claro. Cuenten conmigo –decía mientras se paraba y recorría el lugar –y si eso es todo, me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con la señorita – apuntaba hacia la rubia de ojos azules que la miraba.

Bien entonces estaremos en contacto. Hasta luego –se despide de ambas mientras la pelirroja llama a una de sus mucamas para que acompañen a los hombres a la salida.

Teylor yo lo….-decia Kate, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de la actriz.

¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –pregunto seria.

En España –responde la rubia –en Bilbao.

¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando? –le pregunto con rabia y tristeza mientras hacía frente a Kate.

No quería que corrieras peligro tú también –decía mientras la tomaba por la cara –no quería que sufrieras.

¡Y ACASO CREES QUE NO SUFRI! –le gritaba mientras se zafaba del agarre.

Teylor amor ¿está todo bien? –hacia acto de presencia en el despacho Quinn.

Si, solo estamos hablando –le decía mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de las manos –pronto iremos a comer, así que dile a miranda que ponga otro plato en la mesa.

Está bien –dice Quinn mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Kate que miraba hacia el piso –no te sobresaltes ¿ok? –agrega mientras besa a la pelirroja y sabe del lugar.

Parece que no sufriste tanto –dice de mala gana Kate para luego recibir una mirada inexplicable de Teylor como le decía Quinn, pero la chica de ojos azules sabía que esa mirada era de dolor, rabia y tristeza.

No vuelvas a decir eso –la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba a un pequeño cuarto en el despacho y al abrirlo dejo atónita a la rubia –nunca digas que no sufrí.

Yo…. Yo no…. –no podía articular palabra ya que al ver el cuarto se apreciaban varios dibujos de ella misma hechos por Teylor.

Puedes quedarte aquí, pero solo hasta que soluciones tus problemas –sentencia mientras salía de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo siento amor –susurra la rubia mientras veía a la pelirroja salir del despacho.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde ese entonces y hace una y media Kate se había ido de la mansión de la pelirroja. Sin duda esa semana y media fue la más tensa para Kate, Quinn y Teylor ya que según Quinn Kate no hacía más que coquetear con la pelirroja y esta se defendía diciendo que ella no la tomaba en cuenta, aunque siendo sincera, más de alguna vez se la quedo viendo embobada. Otra cosa que se presentó fueron las reiteradas llamadas de Rachel a Quinn y viceversa. Al comienzo Teylor lo dejo pasar, pero luego se terminó enfadando y encarando a la rubia, para luego ser ella recriminada por Kate que justo coincido en el momento de la conversación y decidió marcharse a New York.

Y así se encontraban en el living de la mansión, Quinn y Teylor viendo con la boca abierta lo que estaban dando por la televisión.

Debe ser una broma –se quejaba Quinn.

No lo puedo creer –decía escéptica la pelirroja.

Vaya Rachel sí que se las trae –Amanda decía mientras Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

O tal vez Kate no se queda atrás –agregaba Esteban quien se ganaba una mirada de furia otorgada por su jefa.

¿QUE? –preguntaban ambos muchachos mirando a las chicas mientras estas se miraban y por la mente de estas pasaba misma pregunta. ¿En qué momento paso todo esto?

**Una semana y media antes**

Rachel se encontraba en las calles de NY y mientras pasaba por un bar vio a alguien que reconoció y decidió acercarse.

Hola –saludaba y la otra chica se sobresaltaba –lo siento ¿estás bien? –decía mientras la rubia la miraba algo confundida –no sé si me recuerdas, soy amiga de Quinn.

Si claro –respondía Kate mientras le extendía la mano -¿Rachel no?

La misma –hacia un poco de alarde la castaña y Kate reía –y dime ¿Qué haces acá en New York?

He decidido venir acá –se encogía de hombros la rubia –de hecho debería estar buscando algún hotel en vez de estar aquí –decía mientras mostraba sus maletas.

Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa, tengo una habitación disponible –proponía con amabilidad Rachel y aunque no conocía bien a Kate sabía que al menos compartían el mismo tormento.

No me gustaría molestarte –respondía a lo que la diva negaba e insistía.

Bien entonces en marcha –sonreía Rachel mientras tomaba las maletas de la rubia y salían del lugar.

Y así fue como ambas jóvenes llegaron a la casa de la castaña y Kate se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era. Comenzaron a tener una charla y ambas se dieron cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común y así se enteró Kate que Rachel, una de las más grandes estrellas de Broadway no tenía manager.

Tal vez te podría ayudar –decía la chica de ojos azules mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

Ya pensaba en proponértelo –reía la diva contagiando a su invitada.

Aunque te advierto soy muy seria con mi trabajo –la apuntaba con el dedo –Teylor siempre me recriminaba eso –suspira al recordar a la chica y Rachel se da cuenta.

¿La extrañas? –pregunta la castaña.

Sí. Supongo que al igual que tú a Quinn –dice y ve a la diva bajar la mirada con tristeza –quien pensaría que mi ex estaría con tu ex, mientras nosotras sufrimos por ellas en tu casa –reía con amargura.

¿no sientes odio por Quinn? –preguntaba Rachel mientras Kate la miraba sonriendo.

No –respondía y Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos –no podría odiarla –decía y agregaba –después de todo no es culpa de ella que estén juntas, sino mía –sin duda Rachel tenía mucho que aprender de la rubia.

Y supongo que mía también – decía mientras tomaba su copa –salud por nuestras estúpidas decisiones –chocaban sus copas mientras reían.

Pero sabes una cosa –hablaba Kate una vez que había terminado su copa –estoy segura de que Teylor aun siente algo –Rachel la miraba sin entender –por la forma en la que me mira sé que siente algo –suspira –al igual que sé que Quinn siente algo por ti –Rachel al escuchar esto casi se atora.

¿De verdad lo crees?

Claro. Basta ver como se pone cuando habla contigo –sonreía contagiando a la castaña –y estoy segura de que si les diéramos un empujoncito volverían corriendo por nosotras.

¿Qué tienes en mente? –indagaba al ver la sonría traviesa de la rubia.

**Actualidad**

¿Rachel viste la última revista que salió? –llegaba a la casa de la castaña.

Si la vi –reía la diva –no puedo creer que piensen que estemos juntas.

Lo peor es que involucraron a Teylor y Quinn y nos llaman el cuarteto de la muerte –reía Kate mientras tiraba la revista.

¿crees que ellas lo hayan visto?

Créeme, si no vieron la revista, se deben haber enterado por la televisión o incluso la radio –sin duda había sido de gran interés mediático el que Rachel Berry presentara como su manager a Kate Wolfe, supuestamente difunta y además ex novia de Teylor Matthew que a su vez era la actual pareja de Quinn Fabray, ex pareja de la diva. Pero lo que causo realmente la atención es que la rubia manager viviera con la diva y por eso los medios confundieron las cosas y especularon que estaban juntas.

Tienes razón –decía la castaña mientras tomaba su llaves -¿te parece si vamos a comer afuera?

Claro vamos –y así ambas salían de la casa

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Rachel hablaba con la rubia hasta que se percataron de los gritos de una persona quejándose. Una persona que les era muy conocida.

¡Como que no tiene una mesa! ¿¡SABES QUIEN SOY YO!? ¿¡SABES QUIEN ES ELLA!? –decía mientras se apuntaba y apuntaba a su acompañante que no estaba muy cómoda.

Hola buenas tardes –saludaba Rachel al recepcionista –hola Quinn, Teylor –decía a ambas mujeres que miraban a la pareja completamente atónitas.

Hola chicas –sonriente saludaba Kate mientras tomaba el brazo de la diva y recibía un seco hola de parte de la pelirroja y la rubia.

Veo que tienen problemas ¿Qué les paso? –indagaba divertirá Rachel mientras veía como Quinn se ponía roja solo por el cólera que sentía.

¡LO QUE PASA ESQUE ESTE TIPO NO QUIERE DARNOS UNA MESA! –y ahí estaba la Quinn enojada que de cierta forma a la diva le encantaba.

Quinn por favor baja la voz –trataba de calmarla Teylor mientras pasaba su mano nerviosamente por su cabello, gesto que Kate asociaba cuando la pelirroja estaba frustrada.

Ya le dije que la última mesa fue reservada hace unos pocos minutos que ustedes llegaran y la reserva fue hecha por la señorita Berry –se defendía el hombre que también estaba disgustado.

Si no les importa podrían comer con nosotras –dijo sin más la castaña y de pronto tenía 3 pares de ojos sobre ella. Unos azules que eran acompañados por una sonrisa, otros grises acompañados de una expresión de sorpresa y los últimos verdes acompañados de un ceño fruncido que con solo verlo hizo que el corazón de la diva se derritiera.

Claro –ahora tres pares de ojos miraban a la pelirroja. Rachel y Kate con unas grandes sonrisas y Quinn con su ceño fruncido, pero deserto de este y suspiro frustrada al ver el puchero de Teylor.

Y así pasaron una algo incomoda cena mientras hablaban de algunas cosas triviales, pero como la paciencia de Quinn se había agotado hace un buen tiempo fue al grano.

¿Así que ustedes dos están juntas? –Teylor prácticamente escupió lo que tenía en la boca y regaño con la mirada a la rubia, aunque en el fondo la intriga también la estaba matando.

Claro. Hacemos una muy buena pareja –sonreía Kate mientras abrazaba a Rachel que reía, porque ella sabía que la rubia de ojos azules se refería a ellas como una buena pareja laboral.

¿Y hace cuanto están juntas? –indago seria la pelirroja.

¿Saben qué? Tengo una idea –dice Rachel y todas centraban su mirada en ella – que tal si hacemos un desafío de duetos –señalaba los micrófonos que estaban sobre un escenario del lugar –y si nos ganan les contaremos todo.

Me parece genial –Bien, como Rachel había previsto, Quinn había aceptado y ahora darían inicio a su plan -¿Pero si ustedes ganan?

Eso será sorpresa –reía Kate mientras tomaba a Rachel y la arrastraba al escenario y comenzaron a cantar Telephone.

Nuestro turno –salía una animada Teylor una vez que las chicas habían terminado y así junto a Quinn decidieron cantar Can't remember forget you.

Creo que esto es un empate –decía Kate una vez que preguntaron a los presentes a que dueto preferían y los resultados fueran 15 y 15.

Pero alguien tiene que ganar –decía una competitiva Quinn.

Tal vez el chico de la recepción pueda ayudarnos –decía la pelirroja.

Te apoyo, después de todo el escucho las canciones –animaba Rachel mientras hacía señas al muchacho para que se acercara y sin pensárselo mucho una vez que le preguntaron, las ganadoras fueron Rachel y Kate.

Estúpido muchacho, sin duda me quejare de el –sentenciaba por lo bajo una enojada Quinn.

¿Y entonces que haremos? –pregunto no muy convencida Teylor tras recibir una mirada maliciosa de parte de las ganadoras.

Tendrán que pasar 24hras con nosotras –decía Kate y las dos chicas miraban incrédulas.

Claro que no –decía Quinn y bufaba.

Hey pero eso no es todo –reía Rachel ganándose de atención de ambas mujeres –tú te iras conmigo –apuntaba a Quinn –y tú con Kate –ahora apuntaba a Teylor dejando a las 2 con la boca abierta.

A no eso sí que no. Vámonos Teylor –decía Quinn pero al ver que la chica no se movía se le quedo viendo enfadada.

Pero Quinn, dimos nuestra palabra –alabados sean los padres de la pelirroja que la educaron así. Eso pensaba Rachel y agradecía a Kate que le hubiera dicho que la pelirroja siempre cumplía sus palabras.

¡BIEN! –ahora Kate reía porque de verdad Quinn era tal y como Rachel se la había descrito.

Genial vámonos –dice la diva y deciden pagar y asi sales las cuatro y luego se separan en las respectivas parejas.

Sin duda el plan que le había propuesto Kate le estaba dando frutos. Eso pensaba Rachel. Sin duda debía agradecer a la primera persona que le ocurrió eso de formar alianzas, porque la de ella con Kate estaba yendo como viento en popa.


	10. FORMANDO ALIANZAS (parte II)

**N/A: holiiiss. Lo prometido aquí esta y espero les agrade y bueno como dije antes, creo que actualizare una vez a la semana que serían el sábado o domingo :/ espero que no se desesperen.**

**Y saludo a todos los que siguen mi historia. Me agrada ver que les gusta, me alientan a seguir con esto :3**

**Nikad espero no haberme demorado con la actualización :) y que bien que te guste y te haga reir jajaja.**

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo y ojala les guste y comenten |m/ XD**

FORMANDO ALIANZAS (parte II)

Se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo hasta que una brisa helada la hizo removerse y mientras abría los ojos una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver al cuerpo de una castaña a su lado. Por inercia Quinn acaricio el cabello de Rachel, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza y rápidamente salto de la cama.

Que rayos he hecho –se preguntaba la rubia mientras miraba sobre la cama para ver si la diva seguía dormida y al ver que era así rápidamente se dirigió al baño y una vez ahí se dispuso a pensar con más calma –muy bien Quinn haz memoria –se decía a si misma mientras sujetaba su cabeza –ayer salimos del restaurant. Nos despedimos de las chicas y dimos vueltas por la cuidad. Todo bien hasta ahí –decía mientras trataba de recordar –luego llegamos a su casa y hablamos algunas cosas triviales y…. –se golpeaba la frente con su palma –demonios le pregunte sobre Kate ¿pero qué me dijo? –ahora caminaba de un lado al otro –espera, me dijo que no tenían nada y que me amaba y yo, y yo –ahora abría ambos ojos –¡Dios mío, le dije que también la amaba y nos acostamos! –se miraba al espejo para recién percatarse de que estaba desnuda y al verse miles de recuerdos pasaron sobre su mente, recuerdos de las manos de Rachel recorriendo su cuerpo, de las palabras que le susurraba al oído, del exquisito sabor de la castaña. E inconscientemente se le dibujo una sonrisa mientras sentía como el solo pensar en ello, un calor le recorría el cuerpo. Pero de pronto el sonido de su teléfono la saco de ese ensueño y rápidamente salió del cuarto de baño, lo tomo y se devolvió a este.

¡Quinn! –de pronto el escuchar esa voz, le provocó un gran malestar ¿pero que era? Tal vez culpa.

Teylor –respondía con nerviosismo.

Hey Quinn, mira solo quería decirte que me devolveré antes a Texas –decía algo acelerada -¿quieres que deje tus cosas en la habitación del hotel? –preguntaba lo último casi en un susurro.

¡NO! Digo no. Me iré contigo, así que lleva mis maletas también –no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero no podía hacerle esto a la pelirroja, tal vez debería hablarlo primero con ella y de una vez por todas tener claro que era lo que quería.

Bien entonces te esperare en el aeropuerto –dijo mientras se hacía silencio –te quiero –dijo para luego colgar y dejar totalmente devastada a la rubia.

¿Quinn? –ahora escucha otra voz que la hacía sentir mal. Como se suponía que vería a Rachel después de lo de anoche y le diría que tenía que irse.

Rach yo… -abría la puerta para hacerle frente a la diva, pero al verla delante de ella con esa cara de preocupación le impidió su propósito.

Amor pensé que te habias ido –le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba tiernamente y rayos, pero que bien sabían los besos de Rachel.

Rachel, Rachel tenemos que hablar –con toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de la castaña y la miro a los ojos.

¿Qué paso? No me digas que te arrepientes –dijo con tristeza mientras veía como Quinn bajaba la mirada.

Mira Rachel….. Teylor, yo no puedo hacerle esto… pero yo te amo y… -sin duda estaba muy nerviosa y el asunto la había superado –lo siento pero me tengo que ir –dice y rápidamente toma su ropa y sale de la habitación dejando a una confundida Rachel.

Quinn espera –salía tras de la rubia la cual al llegar la puerta de la casa ya estaba vestida –Quinn –decía Rachel mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la volteaba.

Por favor Rachel –le decía entre lágrimas Quinn sin mirarla.

No Quinn –le levantaba el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran –te deje ir una vez y no lo voy a volver a hacer –decía mientras abrazaba a la rubia quien comenzaba a llorar más desesperadamente –por favor quédate conmigo Quinn, no puedo estar sin ti y sé que tú tampoco –le decía mientras también comenzaba a llorar –yo te necesito a mi lado, yo te amo Quinn.

No me hagas esto Rachel –le susurraba la rubia aun en sus brazos.

No me hagas esto tu a mi Quinn –respondía la diva mientras la miraba y la besaba tiernamente, pasionalmente y Quinn se lo respondía de igual forma, pero de pronto se separó rápidamente de la castaña.

Lo siento Rachel –susurro mientras se volteaba y salía de la casa mientras la diva gritaba su nombre.

MALDICION –gritaba la diva mientras rápidamente se dirigía a su habitación para vestirse y seguir a Quinn, pero al entrar se encontró con su teléfono sonando.

Kate, rápido necesito alcanzar a Quinn –respondía.

Rachel yo…. Teylor y yo nos acostamos, pero hoy se levantó y me dijo algo de que no podía lastimar a Quinn y se ha marchado –decía desesperada la rubia.

Demonios Quinn me dijo lo mismo –caía en la cama.

Creo que las hemos perdido –lloraba por la línea Kate contagiando a la castaña.

No me digas eso Kate –le susurraba devastada mientras se lamentaba por lo que había pasado.

/o/

Una vez que tomaron el vuelo de regreso a Texas, ninguna de las dos digo alguna palabra, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos ya que la presión y la culpabilidad abundaban en sus mentes. Y una vez que llegaron a la mansión ambas hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguían adelante o al menos trataban.

Ya habían pasado un par de días y Teylor se encontraba con Amanda contándole lo que había tratado de esconder, pero el cargo de conciencia no la había dejado.

¿Y qué harás? –preguntaba la morena mientras miraba a su amiga.

Que quieres que haga –decía frustrada la pelirroja.

Contárselo a Quinn – se encogía de hombros y su amiga la miraba sorprendida.

No se lo puedo decir –decía mientras golpea con sus puños la mesa –no la quiero lastimar.

¿eres capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad por la de alguien más? – Amanda preguntaba directamente mientras la pelirroja bajaba la mirada.

Soy la peor persona del mundo –se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras su amiga le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla.

Señorita Teylor tiene una llamada de la empresa –aparecía una de las empleadas mientras la pelirroja suspiraba y tomaba la llamada mientras Amanda salía y se topaba con Esteban.

Hey me acaba de pasar algo muy raro –decía el joven.

¿Qué te paso? –indagaba mientras el capataz la arrastraba a un lado.

La señorita Quinn me hizo preguntas muy extrañas –decía y la morena fruncía el ceño sin entender –me pregunto si alguna vez la pelirroja había descubierto a algún ex que la engañara y como había reaccionado.

¿y que le respondiste? –trataba de entender la veterinaria mientras miraba a su amigo expectante.

Bueno le conté de la vez que descubrió que un empleado te coqueteaba y que lo había amenazado con la escopeta –decía encogiéndose de hombros.

Y como reacciono.

Eso es lo extraño –decía –pensé que se enojaría por mencionarte, pero solo la vi que se puso nerviosa y palideció.

Que extraño –Amanda decía mientras pensaba y de pronto algo le cuadro –espera Teylor se fue con Kate y Quinn con Rachel –decía más para sí misma y luego se golpeaba la frente –demonios estas dos se están haciendo problemas por las puras.

¿De qué hablas? –indagaba sin entender Esteban.

Después te explico, ahora necesito de tu ayuda –sonreía Amanda mientras le contaba su plan a su amigo.

Mientras todos se preparaban para la cena, Quinn y Teylor se encontraban ya en sus respectivos puestos, pero sin mirarse o articular palabras la una a la otra. Al momento de entrar, Amanda sonrió para sí misma y con una seña hacia Esteban, daba inicio a su plan.

Hola chicas –saludaba y ambas le sonreían a la morena –saben he estado practicando una canción con Esteban y quería pedir su opinión –les decía mientras aparecía el muchacho y comenzaba a tocar el piano.

**Mirándote a los ojos juraría, que tienes algo nuevo que contarme **–comenzaba a cantar la joven mientras Quinn y Teylor ponían absoluta atención a la letra.

**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo, quizá para mañana sea tarde, quizá para mañana sea tarde**.

**¿Y cómo es el? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿De dónde es? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?**

**Y pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo **- decía Esteban mientras Amanda miraba a ambas chicas que se encontraban completamente incomodas por la situación. Sin duda su plan de hacerles sentir más cargo de conciencia a las chicas para que se confesaran y se dieran cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación estaba funcionando.

**Arréglate mujer que se te hace tar**…-continuaba Amanda, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja que se paró rápidamente y salió del lugar.

¿No deberías ir a ver que le sucedió? –le decía la veterinaria a la rubia que la miro y luego de dudar unos segundos fue tras de ella.

Una vez que llego al despacho, que era el lugar donde se encontraba Teylor, Quinn estaba decidida a decirle lo sucedido, aunque realmente estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada.

¿Estás bien? – preguntaba mientras entraba y veía a la pelirroja apoyada en la mesa.

Si no te preocupes –respondía dándole la espalda, pero luego se voltea y quedan frente a frente.

¡Teylor! ¡Quinn! –decían las dos al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban la mirada para tomar aire y continuar -¡tengo que decirte algo importarte! –ambas se miraban confundidas -¡lo mío es más importante! –volvían a repetir mientras ya se estaban frustrando ¡me acosté con Rachel. Kate! –ahora decían respectivamente mientras se miraban sorprendidas.

Oh dios mío ¿esto es enserio? –decía la pelirroja mientras reía irónica –no me digas que fue el… -pero la rubia se apresuró.

El día de la cena –dijo finalmente mientras Teylor se volteaba y pasaba su mano por su cabello -¿y ahora qué? –pregunto dudosa Quinn.

No lo sé –respondía la otra mujer -¿amas a Rachel? –pregunto directamente y cuando Quinn iba a responder bajo la mirada apenada –mira Quinn –Teylor se le acercaba para ayudarla, ya que pensó que ambas pasaban por lo mismo –sé que no quieres decirlo para no lastimarme, pero tranquila yo te entenderé –decía son una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la rubia.

Y-yo creo que s-si la amo –al fin dijo Quinn mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, al fin había tomado una decisión – pero tu… si tu no…. Yo puedo –decía nerviosa pero la actriz la interrumpió.

Hey si te soy sincera, también creo que amo a Kate –decía y Quinn se sorprendía –mira no quiero que pienses que yo no sentía nada por ti, te quiero Quinn y te aprecio mucho –decía mientras pensaba lo que diría –pero si ambas estamos enamoradas de otras personas creo que no veo el caso de que estemos juntas.

Si tienes razón –respondía aliviada Quinn mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Hey no es para que sonrías tanto –se hacia la herida la pelirroja mientras ambas reían

Pero si tú acabas de terminar conmigo –decía ahora Quinn también haciéndose la herida, pero riendo.

Si tienes razón –reía mientras se dirigía al sofá he invitaba a Quinn junto a ella –esta es la situación más extraña que me ha tocado vivir –decía mientras la rubia asentía.

Dios mío espera un minuto –de pronto decía Quinn mientras saltaba del sofá y la actriz la miraba confundida –le dije a Rachel que no podía hacerte esto y que me dejara tranquila –decía nerviosa mirando la mueca que hacia Teylor y pensando lo que diría -¿tú también? –le pregunto y la chica asintió haciendo que Quinn soltara un suspiro y se dejara caer sobre el sofá -¿crees que aun…-decía pero fue interrumpida.

Lo que yo creo es que ellas ya se la han jugado por nosotras –dice y la rubia la miraba – y que ahora es nuestro turno –decía sonriente contagiando a la chica.

Si tienes razón –apoyaba Quinn –pero no se la dejaremos fácil. Aún estoy enfadada de que nos hayan mentido con eso de que tenían una relación –decía y la pelirroja la miraba levantando una ceja.

¿Qué tienes en mente? –decía y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Quinn, agrego riendo –eres muy mala rubia –decía mientras se abrazaban.

Y mientras las chicas seguían hablando, eran escuchadas del otro lado de la puerta por Amanda y Esteban quienes sonreían porque su plan funcionara.

Te dije que funcionaria –decía la morena mientras chocaba los cinco con el capataz.

Pero me temo por la alianza que están formando ellas dos –de pronto decían mientras y miraban y luego miraban hacia la puerta en donde aparecían unas sonrientes Quinn y Teylor, que provocaron un escalofrió en ambos empleados. Sin duda Quinn y Teylor gozarían un poco viendo sufrir a Rachel y Kate antes de decirles la verdad y estar con las personas que realmente amaban.


	11. TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

**N/A: Bueno nuevo capítulo y me esforcé por subir dos por semana así que Nikad esto va por ti XD y para todo el mundo que lee esta historia.**

**Ojala les guste y al fin jajajajaja asi que ojala tengan una buena semana y los dejo para que lean y comenten |m/.**

**NOS VEMOS EL SABADO O DOMINGO! CARIÑOS TERE :3**

TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA. EL DESTINO ME QUIERE JUNTO A TI

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Quinn y Teylor habían dejado las cosas claras entre ellas y como habían acordado llevaban en marcha su "pequeña venganza" y como ese día se presentaba un hecho importante, decidieron que este sería el día en que se reencontrarían con los amores de su vida.

Bien Amanda me llamo y dijo que llevarían a Mika al zoológico y luego al parque para darnos tiempo de arreglar la sorpresa –decía entusiasta la pelirroja ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de la pequeña.

Genial. Santana me llamo y me dijo que llegarían en quince minutos –informaba con una sonrisa Quinn.

Entonces vamos en marcha –se levantaba mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y se dirigían al aeropuerto.

Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con Santana, Britt, Rachel y Kate, pero las dos últimas aunque habían bajado con una sonrisa, esta se desvaneció al ver a la rubia y la pelirroja esperándolas felices tomadas de la mano.

Tenemos que ser fuertes Rachel –alentaba la manager mientras la diva asentía y se acercaban.

Hola chicas –saludaba una animada latina, seguida de Britt y las demás.

Me alegra que estén aquí –sonreía Teylor mientras miraba rápidamente a la castaña y la rubia para luego mirar de reojo a Quinn y giñarle el ojo.

No me perdería el cumpleaños de la enana por nada del mundo –la morena decía animada.

Además como estamos en vacaciones de invierno las cosas se nos hicieron más fáciles –decía Kate mientras todas sonreían.

Bien entonces vamos – decía Quinn mientras tomaba las maletas de las chicas y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a Teylor.

No creo que lo pueda soportar –decía resignada Rachel y Kate apoyaba su mano en el hombro.

Créeme seremos dos –suspiraba ya no tan segura de sus primeras palabras y seguían a las chicas al auto.

Una vez que llegaron a la hacienda las chicas se habían sorprendido por la decoración del lugar, sin duda la pequeña rubia era muy consentida por la pelirroja y también lo era por Quinn.

Bien Mika llegara con Amanda aproximadamente a las 4:30 –decía la dueña de la casa –por lo que tenemos tiempo suficiente de hacer la torta y recibir a los invitados.

¿hacer la torta? –preguntaron las cuatro recién llegadas mientras las otras dos reían.

Claro. Teylor quiere hacer una torta casera para ricitos de oro –sonreía Quinn bajo la incrédula mirada de las demás.

Y se supone que tenemos que ayudar –decía más como una afirmación la latina no muy contenta.

No te preocupes no será tan difícil –sentenciaba la pelirroja mientras todas la seguían a la cocina –bien, plan pequeña venganza en camino –le sonreía a Quinn y esta le devolvía el gesto.

Una vez que llegaron a la cocina se repartieron las labores para preparar la torta y mientras Britt ayudaba a Santana con la crema, Rachel y Kate miraba serias como Quinn y Teylor hacían la masa y se regalaban pequeños gestos de amor como una tierno beso en la mejilla, algunas tomadas de la cintura, alguna que otra sonrisa y otras cosas que hacen una pareja de enamorados. Sin duda las chicas no lo estaban pasando bien y ver sus caras, aunque sonara cruel, era el deleite de Teylor y Quinn.

Bien son las cuatro y la torta esta lista –decía satisfecha Santana que sonreía por su labor.

Y los invitados están llegando –anunciaba la pelirroja –será mejor que nos cambiemos antes que llegue la cumpleañera –decía y todas asentían y se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

¿Oye crees que hayan hablado sobre eso? –interrogaba Rachel recostada sobre la cama mientras Kate se cambiaba ropa.

Creo que sí. Sé que T.K no aguanta la presión del cargo de conciencia –respondía resignada.

Quinn tampoco –decía la diva y luego suspiraba –Dios pero están tan felices, parecen unas adolescentes enamoradas. Es como que nosotras no les importáramos –decía ahora frustrada.

Creo que tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desperdiciamos –decía resignada Kate mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y Rachel la seguía.

¡Dios mío! –decían sorprendidas las cuatro chicas al bajar ya que se encontraban rodeados de niños y se sorprendieron al ver a Quinn y Teylor hablando con una monja.

¿Madre Anna? –dijo Kate una vez acercándose y la mujer la miro y sonrió.

Hola Kate –le daba un abrazo –mucho gusto soy la madre Anna –saludaba al resto de las mujeres quienes le devolvían el gesto.

Puedo preguntar porque hay tantos niños –decía la diva mientras veía algunos correr a su alrededor mientras otros estaban con otras 3 monjas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Son el orfanato que tiene la madre Anna –decía la pelirroja –en el cual yo estuve y visito todos los meses.

Y Mika que también acompaña a Teylor a visitarnos, invito a los niños –continuaba la mujer mayor mientras las chicas asentían.

Y así fueron llegando más invitados, hasta que al fin llego la cumpleañera y al entrar quedo más que sorprendida por ver lo que le habían preparado y una vez que le cantaron y los regalos se abrieron, los niños se encontraban jugando y los adultos hablaban entretenidamente mientras Quinn miraba a su alrededor hasta que poso su mirada en dos niñas que se encontraban apartadas.

La rubia sonrió para sí misma mientras veía la interacción de las chicas. Una de ellas de cabello castaño estaba con los brazos cruzados y en ceño fruncido, mientras que la otra rubia tenía su mano en el hombro de la castaña como si estuviera dándole apoyo.

¿Por qué están tan apartadas niñas? –Quinn se sorprendió cuando se dirigía a hablar con las niñas y de pronto apareció Rachel interrogando a las pequeñas.

¿Tienen algún problema? –había decidido acercarse mientras ahora las niñas y Rachel la miraban.

Lo que pasa es que Allison está enojada –decía la pequeña rubia de ojos oscuros mientras que la nombrada le daba una feroz mirada que a Rachel le hizo recordar cuando Quinn se las daba a ella.

¡Emily! –la regañaba la niña.

¿Qué? Pero si es cierto –decía cruzándose los brazos mientras Brittany y Santana también se acercaban a las pequeñas.

¿Qué pasa Q? –le susurraba la latina a su amiga y Quinn le contestaba con un gesto que no pudo entender.

¿Y me dirás porque estás enojada? –se acercaba Rachel a la pequeña y a Quinn el corazón le saltaba al ver tan tierna escena.

Lo que pasa es que Allison está enojada con Mika porque quiere ser su amiga, pero Mika le presta más atención a Alex –nuevamente respondía la pequeña rubia.

¡Dios Emily! –le gritaba algo ruborizada la pequeña castaña mientras las cuarto adultas reían.

Hey deberías agradecerme de tener una amiga tan genial como yo –decía e inconscientemente a las mayores eso les sonó conocido y miraron a la latina que sonreía –es decir mírame, donde encontradas tanta perfección junta –decía mientras su pequeña amiga suspiraba resignada.

Dios Britt esta niña es una mini combinación de ti y de mi –se acercaba la latina mientras revolvía el cabello de la pequeña.

Hey, hey ten más cuidado –se alejaba –o si no le diré a la madre Anna que te castigue –le amenazaba y recién ahí las mujeres cayeron en cuenta de que las niñas eran del hogar.

Allison –de pronto llamaba otra niña mientras se acercaba –tu hermano se metió en problemas –decía y todas decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba.

Escúchame bien pequeño bastardo –decía una mujer muy enojada junto a su hijo que tenía la nariz sangrando –cuando se te ocurra volver a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo yo…

¿¡Tú que!? –justo llegaban y Quinn hacia frente a la mujer que la miraba bajando sus revoluciones.

Alex que hiciste –se acercaba Allison junto al niño que era igual a ella.

Nada…. Yo solo… el –decía nervioso el niño.

Lo que pasa es que este mocoso golpeo a mi hijo –amenazo apuntando al pequeño que bajaba la mirada.

Pero debe haber alguna explicación ¿no? –decía la rubia mientras se acercaba al pequeño que asentía.

Que explicación, ni que explicación –decía con veneno la mujer –lo que pasa es que todos esos niños del orfanato son unas bestias –al decir eso Quinn entro en cólera ya que sintió como el pequeño se aferraba a ella asustado y cuando le iba a responder a la mujer alguien se le adelanto.

Te recuerdo que tu están en la casa de una de esas bestias, como tú dices – aparecía Teylor con un bebé en brazos junto a Kate a la cual le entregaba al pequeño pelirrojo antes de acercarse a la mujer y mirarla tan fríamente que hizo que la mujer agachara su cabeza.

Teylor yo… -decía la mujer pero la pelirroja no la dejo continuar.

Ahórratelo Helen –dice y ahora miraba al pequeño –ahora me gustaría escuchar tu explicación Alex, sé que no harías algo así sin un motivo –decía y el pequeño asentía.

Lo que pasa es que ese niño –apunto al hijo de la mujer –le dijo algo a Mika que la hizo llorar –dijo y al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña consentida la pelirroja la llamo para que se acercara.

¿Hey me dirás que te paso? – decía preocupada Teylor al ver los ojos hinchados y rojos de Mika que solo negaba y se aferraba a ella –sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Lo… lo que pasa es que Javier –decía mientras dudaba si continuar – Javier me dijo que… -nuevamente salían lágrimas de sus ojos – dijo que me juntaba con los chicos, porque también era huérfana como ellos –termino diciendo y volvía a aferrarse a la pelirroja quien dirigió una mirada en desaprobatoria y cuando iba a decir algo todos se sorprendieron por lo que paso.

¡AUCH! –se quejaba el niño mientras volvía a llevar sus manos a su nariz mientras todos miraban sorprendidos a la pequeña castaña -¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? –le gritaba Javier.

Por decir eso y hacer llorar a una niña –se defendía Allison y tocaba su mano que le había dolido por el golpe que le dio.

¿hacer llorar a una niña o a Mika? –susurraba Santana a Quinn.

Pero lo que dije es cierto –se defendía ahora el pequeño –mi mamá lo dijo –decía y al ver a la mujer vio que esta estaba enojada por lo que había dicho.

Creo que entenderás las razones por las que te pido que te vayas –decía cortes, pero fría la pelirroja y la mujer tomaba a su hijo y se acercaba a la chica.

Me encargare de que todos esos bastardos se queden sin un jodido hogar –amenazaba –nadie me hace esto a mí –sonaba arrogante pero al ver la sonrisa irónica de la pelirroja se retractó mentalmente.

Crees que puedes contra el apellido Hunter –decía con superioridad –recuerda tu posición Helen –le dijo mientras la mujer fruncía el ceño y salía arrastrando a su hijo.

Bien aquí no ha pasado nada –decía Quinn y todos se dispersaban quedando solo las seis mujeres y los cinco niños.

Mika escúchame –se acercaba Teylor –tú no estás sola. Te lo he dicho muchas veces –susurraba mientras la abrazaba –tu estas para mí, como yo lo estoy para ti.

También me tienes a mí –se acercaba Quinn y la abrazaba.

Y no te olvides de mí enana –decía la latina.

También puedes contar con nosotras –decía la diva por Britt, Kate y ella.

Y estamos nosotros –decía Emily mientras los hermanos se sonrojaban.

Gracias –susurraba entre lágrimas la pequeña –gracias a todos –decía y Teylor le sacaba las lágrimas –gracias por defenderme Alex –Se acercaba al pequeño y le daba un beso en la mejilla dejando helado al niño –y tú también Allison –hacia la misma acción con la niña que se ruborizo un poco.

No hagas eso, no es necesario –decía tratando de ser seria mientras todos reían.

Y así siguieron con la fiesta, hasta que llegó la hora de que todos se fueran. Mika había pedido a la madre Anna si Alex, Allison y Emily se podían quedar en la casa a lo que la monja acepto, pero le dijo a Teylor que debía llevarlos al otro día a las 12 en punto. Una vez que todos se fueron, llego la hora de que los niños se fueran a dormir y ahí se armó otro problema ya que Teylor había dicho que Alex como era niño, no podía dormir en la habitación de Mika. Las chicas se reían por la cara que puso la pelirroja cuando Mika le dijo que ella decidía a quien aceptaba en su habitación y con quien dormía, eso no le agrado a la actriz y cuando iba a responder Quinn como siempre llegaba a apoyar a Mika diciendo que solo eran niños.

Bien, pero que Alex duerma a la orilla y al lado de su hermana –sentencio con autoridad y veía la cara de miedo que puso el pequeño mientras asentía.

Son solo niños Teylor –reía la rubia una vez que están fuera de la habitación.

Pero estos niños de hoy en día hacen cosas que nosotros hacíamos a los 18 –bufaba la pelirroja y Quinn la miraba incrédula.

Eso ni tú te lo crees –reía y la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos avergonzada.

Estas lista para el gran paso –cambio de tema mirándola seria a lo que la rubia asintió.

Estoy algo nervioso –decía mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y se dirigían a la escalera.

Chicos tenemos algo importante que decirles –decía una vez abajo Teylor, mientras Santana, Britt, Amanda, Esteban, Kate y Rachel las miraban, sobre todo estas últimas que al verlas tomadas de la mano y con unas enormes sonrisas se miraron preocupadas.

Crees que sea verdad lo que decían las revistas y se casen –susurraba la manager.

Creo que lo averiguaremos ahora –decía tragando Rachel.

Con Quinn hemos estado dándole vuelta a algunos asuntos –decía la actriz mientras caminaba hacia el living junto a la rubia.

Y como ustedes son nuestros amigos queremos que sean los primeros en saberlo –hablaba ahora Quinn mientras miraba a Rachel que tenía una cara de expectación que la hizo reír.

Vamos no les den tanta vuelta –decía Santana y los demás apoyaban.

Bien. Lo que quiero decir es que Quinn y yo –decía mientras miraba a la rubia que sonreía –Quinn y yo hemos terminado –dice mientras se soltaban de la mano y ambas con una sonría, mientras todos miraban sorprendido excepto Rachel que se había puesto de pie y había adoptado una pose dramática.

Quinn no puedes casar…. –decía para luego caer en cuenta de lo que habían dicho –espera ¿terminaron?

Bueno si no te alegra podemos volver –decía haciéndose la herida Quinn mientras la diva negaba.

No es eso, es solo que woow –se quedaba sin palabras mientras sentía como su pecho saltaba de la emoción de no perder a Quinn, a su Quinn.

Pero ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba Kate mientras la pelirroja sonreía.

Me lo deben a mí –levantaba la mano Amanda mientras Quinn y Teylor rodaban los ojos –yo las obligue a que se abrieran así que creo me merezco un viaje a New York.

Todos los que quieras –decía sonriendo Rachel y la veterinaria celebraba.

Como dijo Mandy fue por ella que lo aclaramos –respondía Teylor –hace dos semanas y bueno creo que tú y Rachel saben el porqué.

¿ha que te refieres? –contestaba la castaña sin comprender mientras Quinn reía y se acercaba a ella.

Dios Rachel como no te das cuenta –decía mientras le tomaba el rostro –te amo, te amo y me di cuenta de que te seguía amando desde que me diste ese beso en el Mckinley.

Estoy acá –decía tosiendo la pelirroja y recibía una mirada marca Fabray así que se defendió levantando las manos –era broma.

Como te iba diciendo Rachel, te amo y más desde cuanto me demostraste que habías cambiado –decía mientras a Rachel se le escapaban unas lágrimas acompañada de una sonrisa –tu eres el amor de mi vida Rach y yo quería saber –decía ahora mientras sacaba una pequeña caja –si quieres ser mi novia –abría la caja y sacaba una cadena que tenía un dije de sus iniciales unidos con un corazón.

Quinn –decía con dificultad así que solo la beso, en realidad fueron varios besos y de hecho hubieran sido muchos más si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de la latina.

Vamos Berry está claro que es un sí, pero lo queremos oír –gritaba Santana.

Si Quinn, si,si,si,si y si –decía rápidamente –todos los sí del mundo y... –pero fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia sobre los de ella y luego de un aaaaww de todos los presentes se separaron sonriendo.

¿Y bien? –preguntaba Amanda mientras ahora todos miraban a la pelirroja.

¿Qué? –preguntaba.

Vamos es tu turno, no te hagas –decía ahora la latina y chocaba los 5 con la veterinaria.

No lo hare si ustedes están mirando –se cruzaba de brazos mientras los demás rodaban los ojos y la chica reía –Kate –la llamaba mientras se acercaba –quiero que seas mi novia –decía y todos se sorprendían por la forma poco romántica y cuando Santana iba a reclamarle la pelirroja la detuvo – quiero que seas mi novia, porque el día que estuvimos juntas, me di cuenta de que siempre tenía que ser así –decía mientras Kate sonreía –sabes, creo que el destino me quiere junto a ti y si eso quiere yo no me voy a quejar –sonreía ahora mientras sacaba una pequeña –así que ¿aceptas ser mi novia y aceptar lo que el destino quiere para nosotras? –sacaba un collar con dos corazones.

Claro que acepto –se acercaba y besaba a la pelirroja –si es algo que el destino quiere, yo tampoco me voy a quejar –decía mientras se volvían a fundir en un beso y todas las parejas las imitaban.

Crees que deberíamos besarnos –decía Esteban mirando a la veterinaria.

¡Claro que no! –Decía alejándose el chico frunciendo el ceño –AHORA HAY QUE CELEBRAR–gritaba sacando una botella de vino y todos se animaban.

Luego de que todos tenían servidas sus copas y hablaban animadamente, Teylor y Quinn se dirigieron una mirada y sonrieron levantando sus copas, después de todo su plan había funcionado y estaban con las personas que más amaban y lo mejor de todo es que nadie había preguntado porque se habían hecho pasar por novias hasta ahora, porque pensaron que tal vez su pequeña venganza traería consecuencias, pero como nadie se percató se encontraban a salvo o eso pensaban.

Espera un minuto ¿porque si no estaban juntas se hicieron pasar por novias y andaban todas acarameladas? –preguntaba inocentemente Britt mientras Rachel y Kate miraban serias a las involucradas que se miraron.

¡fue idea de ! –se culparon la una a la otra y se echaron a correr mientras escuchaban a sus parejas llamándolas en un tono no muy amoroso.

Un gusto haberte conocido Fabray –reía la pelirroja.

Lo mismo digo Matthew –respondía de la misma forma Quinn.

Sin duda tendrían mucho que explicar, pero mientras más prolongaran esa situación seria mejor, así que no dudaron en seguir corriendo al escuchar las amenazas de sus novias y así recorrieron toda la hacienda para resguardar sus vidas.


	12. TIEMPO DE VENGANZAS

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Nikad genial que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y hayas reído con lo último, yo también reí cuando lo escribía xd**

**En fin, ojala les guste y que tengan una buena semana porque lo que es yo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la U :c pero me daré tiempo de escribir así que no se preocupen.**

**Saludo a todos y no se olviden de comentar, me alegra cuando lo hacen enserio… jajaja. Los quiere mucho TERE :3**

TIEMPO DE VENGANZAS

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde que Quinn volvió a New York con Rachel, todo estaba yendo de maravillas y eso era lo que más reconfortaba a la rubia. Y eso era lo que estaba pasando por su mente cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Qué haces Rachel? –preguntaba mientras la castaña esparcía besos y caricias por la espalda de Quinn.

¿No es obvio? –decía con un tono pícaro – Quiero hacer el amor con mi novia –le susurraba al oído y la besaba mientras su chica reía.

Pero lo hemos hecho toda la noche –respondía cuando Rachel la volteaba para quedar frente a frente y le hacía un puchero.

Pero hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido –usaba un tono infantil que sabía que a Quinn le encantaba –además no te veré en cuatro meses –agregaba y veía como la expresión de Quinn cambiaba a seria.

¿Enserio tienes que ir? –preguntaba con un tono triste.

Sabes que sí. Además te dije que podías venir conmigo –respondía mientras se posicionaba a un lado de la rubia, la situación se estaba poniendo seria y sabía que no podría cumplir su cometido.

No quiero ser una molestia –se cruzaba de brazos.

Sabes que no lo eres Quinn –se acercaba y la besaba –eres lo más importante para mí.

Si lo fuera no irías a los Ángeles –reprochaba, sin duda Quinn se estaba enojando.

¡Demonios Quinn es mi trabajo! –Rachel salía de la cama frustrada.

Lo entiendo, pero porque no puedes buscar algo aquí en New York –se quejaba y también se levantaba.

Porque esta es una gran oportunidad Quinn, el director es uno de los más reconocidos –salía del baño ya vestida –además Teylor también va y Kate no le dice nada. Deberías ser como ella – oh no Rachel acababa de cometer un gran error con decir eso, y se percató al ver la mirada que le dirigía Quinn que pudo descifrar como un "dime que no acabas de decir eso"

Entonces porque no te vas con Kate que es tan comprensiva y yo vuelvo con Teylor –le grito y se metía al baño dejando fuera a la diva que se daba golpes mentales por haber dicho eso.

Quinn, bebé –golpeaba para que la rubia le abriera –vamos me voy en dos días, no quiero irme así –insistía hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría y Quinn la miraba apenada.

Tienes razón, lo siento –se acercaba y Rachel la besaba –es solo que no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

Aaaaaaaww –respondía haciendo reír a Quinn –son solo cuatro meses Quinn. Si aguantamos dos años esto sería pan comido –tomaba su rostro y repartía besos -¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

Mmmmmh – Quinn pensaba mientras tomaba por la cintura a la castaña y la acercaba a su cuerpo –creo que es una buena idea –la besaba mientras la llevaba a la cama –se me antoja Berry a la cama –era lo último que decía antes de perderse ambas entre las sabanas.

Mientras en otro lugar se presentaba una situación algo parecida a esta.

¿Por qué tienes que ir por tanto tiempo? –más que preguntar recriminaba la pequeña Mika.

Porque es mi trabajo –respondía la pelirroja y la pequeña se cruzaba de brazos.

Yo tampoco entiendo porque aceptaste el trabajo –reclamaba Kate mientras la actriz miraba hacia el techo y le pedía a sus padres, abuelos, James y a su mascota de los cinco años que le dieran paciencia con estas dos rubias.

Porque Jorge es un gran director y no me podía negar, además era eso o ir a Canadá –sentenciaba y ambas rubias abrían los ojos y negaban.

Bien tu ganas –dicen ambas rubias dándose por vencidas.

Genial, entonces tu ve a alistarte para el colegio –le decía a Mika mientras la niña salía a su habitación no muy contenta –y tu ven aquí –llamaba a Kate que reía por la insinuación de su chica.

Aún estoy enojada – decía la manager y Teylor la besaba varias veces.

Sabes que estaré bien. Además estaré con Rachel y Santana me llamo y dijo que le habían ofrecido un curso de especialización allá, así que estaremos las tres –sonreía pero su cara cambio al ver el rostro de preocupación de Kate.

Como quieres que no me preocupe –le decía y la pelirroja la miraba con el ceño fruncido –No. No me mires así –la apuntaba –sabes a lo que me refiero. Ustedes tres juntas son un peligro para la sociedad –se cruzaba de brazos y Teylor reía.

Kate. Kate mírame –se acercaba y trataba de que la rubia la mirara –vamos princesa sabes que no haría nada malo –ponía ojos de cachorro y la cara de la rubia se ablandaba.

Prométeme que no saldrán de fiestas y se comportaran –le susurraba mientras Teylor la besaba.

No prometo que no saldremos –fruncía el ceño –pero te prometo que me comportare ¿ok? –preguntaba y la rubia le asentía.

Estoy lista vámonos –aparecía Mika y arrastraba a ambas mujeres para que la llevaran al colegio.

Y de vuelta en New York se encontraban Santana y Britt teniendo también una conversación similar a las anteriores.

¿Me traerás algunos regalos? –preguntaba la bailarina que se encontraba abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de la latina.

Todos los que quieras cariño –decía Santana mientras la besaba.

¿Te comportaras? –preguntaba nuevamente y la morena fruncía el ceño.

Claro que si Britt ¿Por quién me tomas? –decía haciéndose la ofendida.

Es que cuando estas con Teylor y Rachel, ustedes salen mucho y nosotras nos preocupamos –decía con un puchero haciendo sonreír a la latina.

Cariño no te preocupes, vamos a trabajar, yo y las chicas somos muy profesionales –contestaba Santana para luego besar a Britt y fundirse en él.

Espero que le traigas algo a tubbi –agregaba la rubia haciendo que la latina rodara los ojos y riera.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y Britt junto a Quinn se encontraban en Texas acompañando a Kate como lo hacían todos los fines de semana.

No lo puedo creer, mira como esa descarada le toma la mano a MI RACHEL –decía enfadada Quinn mientras veían a los actores de la película en un rodado de prensa.

Tranquila Q mira como Rachel se la quita de encima –contestaba Britt que era apoyada por Kate.

¡DIOS MIO! –gritaba la manager – ¿esa periodista acaba de coquetear con Teylor? –preguntaba mientras las otras dos asentían.

De hecho creo que Teylor le devolvió el coqueteo –agregaba Britt y Quinn la golpeaba en el brazo.

¿Qué haces Kate? –preguntaba Quinn mientras veía como la mujer tomaba su teléfono.

Llamo a esa pelirroja –respondía enojada – ¡ME HA CORTADO! –decía incrédula y las otras chicas miraban por la pantalla como molestaban a Teylor por la llamada.

Espera ¿esa de ahí no es Santana? –ahora decía Quinn y Britt escupía su jugo y tomaba su teléfono.

¿Santana dónde estás? –preguntaba con autoridad.

**Hola cariño, estoy en el rodado de prensa de las chicas, me han invitado **–respondía la latina.

¿Y qué harán después? –indagaba mientras veían la televisión y se sorprendieron por el aviso de que luego del rodado darían una fiesta para celebrar que llevaban la mitad de la película.

**Harán una fiesta por la película y también me han invitado **–respondía con temor Santana mientras se incomodaba por el silencio que se había formado.

Santana López ni se te ocurra ir –era lo que trato de decir Britt, pero el ruido que se produjo al otro lado de la línea por los aplausos no ayudo mucho.

Lo siento Britt no te oí, hay mucho ruido así que después hablamos. Te amo –fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar la rubia mientras miraba incrédula el teléfono descolgado y con el ceño fruncido se fue al sillón con las otras dos que estaban también con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

¡ME HA CORTADO! –gritaba enojada Kate mientras levantaba las manos y luego volvía a su posición.

¡ESA ZORRA LE VOLVIO A TOMAR LA MANO! –gritaba ahora Quinn imitando a Kate.

¡ME HA IGNORADO! –ahora era Britt imitando a las otras dos, hasta que entraba Esteban y al ver a las chicas con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados levanto una ceja confuso.

¿Kate? –pregunto dudoso para recibir una mirada no muy amistosa de las tres chicas –c-creo que deberías venir a la puerta –decía mientras rápidamente escapada del lugar. Una cosa era la manager enojada, pero junto a Quinn y Britt no correría el riesgo de morir joven.

¿Tengo que golpearte para que entiendas de una condenada vez que Teylor no está? Además si estuviera tampoco te atendería –respondía completamente exasperada Amanda a la mujer que tenía en frente.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –llegaba Kate y se sorprendía de ver a la mujer que estaba delante de ella -¿Yulia?

Kate cariño, al fin alguien decente con quien hablar –decía Yulia Miller, una de las mujeres más influenciables del mundo y peor enemiga de Teylor.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntaba sin poder creerlo la veterinaria.

¿Qué crees tú idiota? –respondía con arrogancia la mujer pelirroja de ojos celestes.

MIRA NO ESTOY PARA… -estaba diciendo la morena antes de ser interrumpida.

Amanda te pido que no trates así a la señorita Miller –la mujer sonreía mientras la veterinaria miraba con la boca abierta a la rubia –Te recuerdo que si Teylor no está en casa soy yo la que se hace cargo de ella.

Solo te diré que no te fíes de ella –se acercaba amenazante a la rubia –y no me digas que no te lo advertí Kate –sentencia mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se marchaba enojada.

Espera Amanda tenemos que vacunar a los terneros –salía gritando el capataz y como no obtuvo respuesta tomo su sombrero y lo aventó con fuera al suelo, para luego mirar con reproche a Kate y dirigirse a las caballerizas.

Vaya eso fue intenso –decía Yulia mirando a Kate que asentía.

¿Qué haces acá? –fue directa la rubia.

¿Así me recibes después de todo lo que pasamos en España? –decía haciéndose la herida –Tranquila solo busco a la pelirroja.

¿Kate? –aparecía Quinn y se topaban con la pelirroja –oh hola –saludaba junto a la bailarina mientras la otra mujer sonreía.

Quinn, Britt ella es Yulia una vieja amiga –presentaba la manager mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño, por alguna razón la cara de esa mujer le era familiar, pero no recordaba.

Con que vieja amiga –dice la empresaria riendo –y Bien ¿Esta Teylor?

No, lo siento, pero vuelve en un par de meses –decía la rubia de ojos azules.

Rayos y yo que vengo de tan lejos –suspiraba haciéndose la triste.

Si quieres puedes pasar un rato, digo para que haya valido la pena venir –decía amablemente Kate mientras Yulia sonreía y aceptaba.

Y así pasaron la tarde hablando, mientras Kate y la pelirroja hablaban animadamente y Britt se había amiga del asistente de la empresaria con quien compartía la pasión por el baile. Por otra parte Quinn se encontraba jugando con Mika, ya que sin duda la mujer no le había agradado y aún tenía esa idea de que la había visto antes. Al final termino pasando la noche y ninguna había recordado que sus parejas estarían en esa dichosa fiesta y que no las habían llamado, así que a la mañana siguiente y como todos los días Quinn había salido a correr por el parque, y cuando se encontraba comprando una botella de agua mineral, se sorprendió al ver en una revista a Su Rachel besando a la actriz que le había tomado la mano en el rodado de prensa.

No lo puedo creer –decía indignada la rubia mientras rápidamente se volteaba para salir del lugar, pero en un mal cálculo choco con otra persona.

Perdóname no te vi, te encuentras bien –decía una muchacha que se acerca a Quinn que se tocaba su tobillo resentido.

Me duele el tobillo –decía y miraba a la joven y se perdía en esos potentes ojos verdes haciendo que la joven sonriera.

Déjame que te ayude –decía mientras la ayudaba a pararse – no son las circunstancias, pero un gusto me llamo Jennifer –decía mientras tomaba de la cintura a Quinn y la acercaba a su cuerpo para ayudarla.

Gracias. Soy Quinn –respondía una vez que la chica la sentaba en una banca y le revisaba el tobillo.

Sé quién eres –decía mirándola provocando que la rubia se sonrojada –¿y se puede saber porque te veías tan enfadada?

Es algo personal –decía bajando la mirada y Jennifer la miraba.

Bueno tal vez, si aceptas mi invitación a comer te alegre el día –decía provocando una risa en Quinn quien pensó que no estaría mal aceptar la invitación de la joven, después de todo la chica era muy guapa y Quinn estaba despechada así que no dudo en decir que sí.

Y mientras las mujeres interactuaban, eran observadas por un hombre que saco su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

**Dime que mi secretario favorito me tiene buenas noticias** –se escuchaba la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Todo está yendo como lo habíamos previsto –decía el hombre.

**Genial, entonces nos vemos luego **–sentenciaba mientras cortaba y miraba a sus acompañantes.

Dime que son buenas noticias Yulia – preguntaba una mujer que estaba junto a un hombre.

Claro Helen, acaso dudas de mi capacidad –decía con arrogancia la pelirroja.

Genial. Ahora si Teylor y sus amigas sabrán lo que pasa si se meten conmigo –decía sonriendo la mujer y levantaba su copa a Yulia.

Y Berry se arrepentirá por haberme despedido –decía Alex el antiguo manager de la diva –gracias prima –decía refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

No me lo agradezcas –decía con su ya conocido tono arrogante –Teylor me debe muchas y ya es tiempo para mi venganza –reía mientras hacia un brindis junto a sus dos acompañantes que sonreía porque sus planes se estaban llevando a cabo satisfactoriamente y pronto veían caer a las personas que más odiaban junto a sus seres queridos.


	13. DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

**N/A: Hola perdon la demora, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste y sea de su agrado.**

**Que tengan una buena semana o lo que queda de ella :D**

DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

Teylor, Rachel y Santana estaban totalmente sorprendidas y no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían marchado a Los Ángeles y como habían terminado las grabaciones de las actrices y el intensivo de la latina se había adelantado, decidieron volver y darles una sorpresa a sus parejas, pero lo que tenían delante de sus ojos las había sorprendido a ellas.

Para que entiendan mejor les planteo las siguientes situaciones:

¿Cómo se sentirían si después de no saber de tu pareja por un mes vuelves y la vez que baila animadamente con un hombre que le susurra algo a su oído y tu chica le sonríe con esa sonrisa que es solo tuya? Lo se deben pensar que es exagerado, pero Santana sabía que no lo era porque como los rumores vuelan, había visto en una revista de LA en donde salía Britt que era conocida por los medios como la virtuosa maestra de baile que ayudaba a los más famosos cantantes con sus coreografías, bailando de lo más animaba y feliz con ese mismo sujeto. Lo se tal vez igual piensan que es exagerado, pero si la noticia viniera acompañada del titular "La virtuosa reina de la danza junto a su nueva pareja" no estarían tan tranquilas y mucho menos si no tenían mucho contacto con su pareja que antes pasaban horas y horas hablando por teléfono.

O también se sentirían mal si luego de una entretenida fiesta con tus colegas te ves en una portada de una revista junto a una de las actrices y supuestamente comparte un acalorado beso, y tú sabes que eso fue todo mentira y la foto solo fue tomada en el momento justo en un ángulo justo o más injusto desde tu punto de vista. Rachel sabía que eso le traería problemas con Quinn pero sabía o más bien pensaba que su rubia la escucharía y le daría la razón, así que no pudo en llamarla, pero veía que la rubia no le contestaba, recurrió a mandarle mensajes, correos electrónicos, incluso cartas, pero nada con existo. La diva solo quería volver para hablar con Quinn, pero cuando pasaron las semanas y vio en otra revista a SU rubia cenando de lo más feliz y coqueta de la vida, junto a una mujer más joven que ella hizo que le hirviera la sangre y decidió que tendría que hablar seriamente con Quinn por haberla ignorado y estar haciendo esas cosas injustificadas.

Y claro ahora veía con sus propios ojos como la rubia hablaba animadamente con esa joven que le acariciaba la mano, no eso no estaba nada bien.

Pero sin duda lo peor que podías ver era encontrar a tu novia recostada en el regazo de tu peor enemiga desde el instituto. No claro que no podía ser cierto, como demonios tu chica se atrevía a dejar que esa mujer entrará en tu casa y posara sus manos en ella. Teylor estaba desconcertada, choqueada, no emitía ninguna palabra, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción y eso preocupo a Kate cuando noto la presencia de las tres.

Teylor –dijo e intuitivamente los presentes levantaron su mirada y se sorprendieron al ver a las mujeres.

Ya veo porque estabas tan ocupada cuando te llamaba –decía con un tono serio Santana y veía como Brittany se le acercaba.

Sanny no es lo que parece –trataba de acariciarle la mejilla pero la latina no la dejaba.

Vaya creo que se nos ha acabado la diversión –decía en doble sentido el hombre y Britt le daba una mirada de reproche.

Te juro que te partiré la cara –le gritaba Santana y se dirigía a golpearlo, mientras la rubia trataba de detenerla y buscaba ayuda en las demás, pero todos estaban en sus asuntos.

Veo que tú también te estabas divirtiendo –decía con rabia Rachel mirando a Quinn junto a Jennifer.

Al igual que tú y tu amiguita –le respondía igual la rubia de pelo corto.

¡Demonios Quinn si hubieras visto los mensajes que te mande no estaríamos en esto!–le gritaba golpeando la mesa y asustando a la rubia.

No le grites así –decía la joven mirándola seria y Rachel reía irónica.

¡Tú no te metas. Esto es entre mi novia y yo! –le gritaba frustrada la diva.

¡No tienes derecho a tratarla así! – ahora Quinn le gritaba a la castaña sorprendiéndola.

Ya veo. A ella si la defiendes –suspiraba dándose por vencida –toma si algún día lo vez y entiendes, recuerda que será tarde para que me busques –le dice y le entrega un pendrive dejando atónita a Quinn.

Vaya al fin llegas Matthew –decía con arrancia Yulia.

Teylor, Yulia ha venido para hablar contigo –decía Kate preocupada por la inexpresiva mirada de la pelirroja de ojos crises.

Llevo un tiempo esperándote, pero el reencontrarme con Kate me ha hecho la espera grata – decía la mujer y veía como la actriz fruncía el ceño.

¿Ustedes se conocen de antes? –preguntaba incrédula.

Claro, nos conocimos en España. Fuimos amigas, de hecho intimas amigas –decía la otra pelirroja tratando de darle un doble sentido a sus palabras y lo consiguió, pero no se esperó, de hecho nadie se esperó escuchar el golpe de la cachetada que le propino Teylor.

¿Teylor que te pasa? –Kate se ponía frente a ella y por primera vez se miraban a los ojos y veía la desilusión en los ojos de la pelirroja.

Me has decepcionado Kate –le decía –no soporto que sea Yulia, ella es mi peor enemiga y tú me has traicionado –decía volteándose hacia la puerta y tomando sus maletas, seguida por Santana y Rachel –ESTEBAN –llamaba al joven que aparecía –tú y Amanda se quedan a cargo de la casa, ustedes serán los amos y señores del lugar sin importar lo que los demás digan –sentenciaba bajo la perplejidad de todos –dile a Mika que vendré por ella mañana –termina diciendo y se volteaba para marcharse seguida de sus amigas.

¿Espera a dónde van? – interrogaba Kate y Britt junto a Quinn miraban expectantes por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego y vieron como las mujeres se marchaban en el auto de la pelirroja.

/o/

Una vez que salieron de la hacienda Hunter, Rachel y Santana miraban expectantes a la pelirroja mientras manejaba por la ciudad. Ninguna estaba como para volver a sus respectivas casas así que estaban pensando en ir a un hotel, pero se sorprendieron cuando Teylor se detuvo en el auto y les dijo que la siguieran.

¿Qué es este lugar? –interrogaba Rachel sorprendida por el enorme edificio.

Es mi empresa –respondía la actriz mientras ingresaba a esta seguida por la latina y la diva.

¡Dios esto es enorme! ¿Cuántos pisos tiene? –decía la morena y veía sorprendida el interior del lugar.

Once pisos, pero créanme el ultimo es el mejor –aparecía un hombre moreno de ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta –soy Jeffrey mano derecha de Teylor.

Un gusto –saludaban las mujeres y veía como todas las personas saludaban a la actriz.

Jeff estaremos en la suite. Si llama Kate o cualquier otra persona no me la pases. Solo si es Amanda, Esteban o Mika –decía al joven y se dirigía a un ascensor invitando a sus amigas.

¿Tienes una suite? –preguntaba Santana y veía de reojo a Rachel.

Sí. Me quedare aquí por un tiempo y supongo que sería bueno que ustedes también lo hicieran. Después de todo somos amigas –les decía con sinceridad.

Gracias –respondía Rachel y le sonreía.

Seremos el trio de infarto –se animaba la latina haciendo reír a las chicas, después de todo reír no les venía mal en ese momento.

¿Por qué de infarto? –interrogaba Rachel.

Porque tú eres la sensual castaña. Ella es la sexy pelirroja y yo la ardiente morena –se encogía de hombros y las tres estallaban en risas.

Bien hemos llegado, bienvenidas a mi guarida –se abría la puerta y las chicas quedaban con la boca abierta. Eso no era una suite, una suite es como una habitación, pero eso era una como una casa, una casa que ocupaba todo un piso del edificio.

Demonios, quiero vivir aquí –Santana recorría el piso y se maravillaba con todo lo que veía –espera un momento –salía de una habitación con el ceño fruncido –¿tienes solo una cama? –interrogaba y la pelirroja se encogía de hombros.

Santana es tamaño King –Rachel defendía –podemos dormir cómodamente las tres –la latina asentía y ambas se enfocaban en Teylor que prendía su notebook.

¿Qué haces red? –las chicas se acercaban al ver a la mujer fruncir el ceño.

Busco algo –recibía miraban confusas –es solo que me pareció extraño que Yulia apareciera –decía mientras tecleaba –aquí está el hombre que estaba con Britt –Santana saltaba al lado de la pelirroja y veía la imagen del tipo y la descripción de este como el secretario de la mujer.

Matt Johnson –susurraba con el ceño fruncido grabándose el nombre del idiota.

Déjame seguir buscando –tecleaba –baja la chica que estaba con Quinn es prima de Yulia –ahora Rachel se asomaba y veía una foto donde aparecían las dos mujeres junto a un hombre que dejo helada a la castaña.

¿Qué se supone que hace Alex ahí? –apuntaba a su ex manager y Teylor se sorprendía.

¿Alex Forster era tu manager? –Rachel asentía –ahora entiendo todo –ahora fruncía el ceño –El y Yulia son primos –Rachel se sorprendía –tal vez sea algún tipo de venganza.

¿Pero porque me meten a mí? –Santana se cruzaba de brazos.

Alex-Yulia –es así –respondían al mismo tiempo la diva y la actriz.

Teylor tienes que escuchar esto –de pronto aparecía Jeff agitado asustando a las chicas.

¿Qué pasa? –se preocupaba la pelirroja mientras veía como el joven conectaba su computadora a un data.

Solo ve y escucha –decía Jeff y acto seguido aparecía un hombre de edad que la pelirroja conocía.

Señor García –saludaba a su socio Español.

Señorita Matthew tengo una noticia no muy buena –decía el hombre serio.

¿Qué sucede?

Como le decía a Jeff –suspiraba –por un error de mi hijo, hemos perdido la empresa –decía triste el hombre –y la nueva dueña es Yulia Miller.

¡ES UNA BROMA! ¿NO? –decía alterada, pero ahora ataba todos los cabos sueltos.

Lo siento, yo solo quería avisarle –decía apenado el hombre.

No se preocupe y gracias por avisar –decía Jeff ya que la pelirroja no salía de su asombro –y lamentamos su perdida –el hombre asentía y se despedía.

Señorita Matthew hay una joven esperándola abajo –llamaba una de las secretarias.

¿Quién es? –preguntaba Jeff.

Dijo que se llamaba Yulia Miller –la mirada de furia que Teylor tenía le había dejado todo claro a Jeff que suspiro y bajo a recibir a la mujer.

/o/

Después de que las chicas abandonaron la mansión, Yulia y compañía también decidieron marcharse. Una vez que las rubias pusieron sus mentes en blanco y analizaron la situación que acababan de vivir decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

¿Qué haces Quinn? –Kate junto a Britt se acercaban a la rubia de ojos verdes que conectaba el pendrive que le dio la diva a su computador.

Rachel me dio esto y lo voy a ver –sentenciaba y abría la carpeta en donde se encontraba un video.

**Hola Quinn –al darle PLAY aparecía Rachel hablándole –ha pasado una semana y tú no me respondes nada –suspiraba –supongo que debe ser por lo de la revista, pero quiero que sepas que no es lo que parece –comenzaba a quebrarse –dije que nunca te haría sufrir y…. –se veía a Santana que abrazaba a la diva y alguien movía la cámara para otro lado.**

**Hey Quinn lo que Rach quería decir es que ella nunca beso a Bianca –continuaba Teylor hablando –mira sé que es difícil de creer, pero digamos que fue la fotografía justa, en el momento justo, en un ángulo injusto –se escuchaba a la latina decir algo.**

**Lo que la pelirroja quiere decir es que tienes que ver este video –aparecía la latina y a continuación se veía un video de una cámara de seguridad en donde aparecía la diva y la otra actriz en el supuesto beso, pero al cambiar de ángulo se ve que solo estaban hablando y eso sorprendió a las rubias.**

**Quinn yo solo quiero que sepas que te perdono por no haber confiado en mí, sabes que te amo aunque me duela tu desconfianza- sonreía un poco –recuerda que somos tu y yo por siempre –y terminaba el video.**

¿Quinn? –Britt veía como lloraba y la abrazaba.

La he perdido. La perdí por estúpida –se aferraba a la bailarina mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Rachel antes de marcharse.

Tranquila Quinn, haremos todo lo posible por recuperarlas –Kate le acariciaba la cabeza y miraba a Britt preocupada ya que no tenía idea de donde estaban las mujeres ni mucho menos que hacer para que volvieran.

/o/

¿Por qué haces esto?

A que te refieres –sonreía con arrogancia.

Sabes de lo que hablo –fruncía el ceño alterada.

¿Quieres saber la verdad? Pues lo hago por venganza –decía encogiéndose de hombros Yulia.

Puedo aceptar que hagas cosas en mi contra. Pero no tienes derecho a involucrar a las chicas y a Kate –respondía Teylor mirando a su enemiga.

Me pidieron un favor y ellas estaban en medio –reía –y bueno Kate y las otras rubias me sirvieron, para desarrollar parte de mi plan.

Sea lo que sea no te saldrás con la tuya Miller –la amenazaba con el dedo.

Créeme –se acercaba amenazante –ya lo hice cariño.

Tienes razón –decía con desgana la pelirroja de ojos crises –pero aun no entiende como conseguiste la empresa de los García.

Veras –Yulia se pasea y se ponía en el plan del villano que se pone a presumir delante de su enemigo –cuando supe que el hijo de los García era un mujeriego y amante del alcohol, fue fácil hacer que firmara por aquí y por ella y dejara la empresa en banca rota –miraba el rostro de sorpresa de Teylor –y como sabes que tengo mucho dinero, me fue fácil adquirirla –sonreía con satisfacción.

creo que me has ganado –decía con pesar.

Tienes razón y ahora si me permites iré a celebrar que soy mejor que tu –decía con arrogancia y se retiraba.

¿ya lo tienes? –aparecía Santana junto a Rachel.

Esta todo grabado aquí –mostraba una grabadora que tenía entre sus manos.

Eres muy buena actuando –sonreía Rachel.

¿Alguna vez lo dudaste? –decía riendo contagiando a las otras.

Bien entonces a ver a nuestras chicas –Se animaba Santana.

Yo primero iré a ayudar al señor García –decía la pelirroja sorprendiendo a las otras dos.

Ni de broma –la detenía Rachel –primero nuestras rubias Teylor –la amenazaba y la pelirroja bufaba

Ok, ok primero las chicas –decia rodando los ojos y Santana se abrazaba del cuello de las dos.

Bien entonces rubias prepárense que el trio de infarto va por ustedes – gritaba y todas salían del lugar.


End file.
